Ice days
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Ahora lo veía claro... no podía escapar del gris de sus ojos. Porque cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor. Draco
1. Introducción

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

----------------------------------------------------

¿Qué como había llegado a aquella situación?

…No lo sabía…

Ahora solo debía concentrarse en correr…

Correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitiesen.

Debía huir.

Podía escuchar claramente esos pasos detrás de los suyos...

Sus pasos.

La estaba alcanzando.

Él la estaba alcanzando.

Pero ella ya no podía correr más. No podía, mas debía hacerlo…

Una muchacha de profundos ojos café y preciosos bucles castaños corría al borde del llanto por la espesura del bosque, huyendo del que sin duda era su destino.

_¿Pero como escapar a la realidad?_

_¿Cómo huir de lo que esta escrito?_

Iba a terminar por alcanzarla… lo sabía.

Solo se estaba preparando para el momento.

Dándose tiempo para atar cabos, ideas… para que el miedo desapareciera, aunque sabía que eso no era posible.

Una sugerente voz se oyó a sus espaldas, no muy lejana.

-¡No corras, Granger! Sabes que terminaré por alcanzarte tarde o temprano.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

Cada vez estaba más cerca.

Juraría que podía sentir su olor a menta, que nublaba sus sentidos.

Ahora lo veía claro… no podía escapar del gris de sus ojos.

No había escapatoria posible…

Lo sabía.

-------------**Flash Back**--------------

En la biblioteca de Howgarts, reclinada sobre una estantería, se encontraba una atractiva chica de unos 17 años aproximadamente, escogiendo cuales serían los libros más adecuados para el trabajo de transformaciones de la semana siguiente.

Si, así era ella.

Responsable. Muy responsable.

Y demasiado curiosa…

_Esa terminaría siendo su perdición._

Pero no adelantemos los hechos.

Horas más tarde, una complacida Hermione Granger salía de la biblioteca pergamino en mano, rumbo a la sala común de su casa… Gryffindor.

Cuando se encontraba ya en la mitad de su camino, recordó algo súbitamente.

Hermione: -¡Maldita sea, mi pluma!

Volvió sobre sus pasos por los vacíos corredores de la institución, ya que todos los alumnos, menos unos pocos como ella, habían salido a su acostumbrada excursión a Hogsmeade.

Pero Hermione había decidido quedarse expresamente para terminar ese trabajo, y así lo había echo.

Y ahí se encontraba, de nuevo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, un sábado por la noche.

Patético, dirían algunos.

Sin duda lo era.

Nadie a excepción de ella acudiría a ese lugar un día como aquel.

Sin embargo, le pareció oír dentro murmullo de gente.

¿Cómo podía ser?

Ella había salido no mucho antes y la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía.

Ni siquiera la bibliotecaria había echo acto de presencia esa noche.

¿Quién se encontraría ahora dentro?

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, con cuidado para no ser oída por quien quiera que fuese el que se encontraba dentro.

La sala principal parecía encontrarse vacía…

¿Entonces, de donde provenían las voces que todavía podía escuchar con claridad?

La pluma por la cual había vuelto se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a ella… mas no era la pluma lo que ahora deseaba.

Sentía curiosidad ante lo desconocido.

Quería saber.

Y así, con paso lento pero seguro, se dirigió hasta la sección prohibida, y se apoyó en un estante, estática, sin mover ni un solo músculo, solo atenta a la conversación que parecían mantener los desconocidos.

-¿Entonces, has conseguido ya la información requerida, hijo?

-Si, padre… el giratiempo se encuentra en manos del viejo incompetente de Dumbledore, no será demasiado difícil arrebatárselo.

-Perfecto. Al señor oscuro le encantará saberlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿El señor oscuro?

¡Voldemort!

Y el giratiempo… ¿Para que lo quería?

Lo que si estaba claro es que, aquellas dos personas, fueran quienes fueran, tenían que ser mortífagos… a la fuerza debían de serlo.

Se asomó un poco más por el resquicio de la estantería, para poder así ver de quienes se trataba, pero… no todo resultó como ella esperaba.

Los libros en los cuales se encontraba apoyada, cayeron al suelo iniciando un estruendo nada discreto. Retrocedió unos pasos, sabiendo que no sería posible escapar ahora.

Fue entonces, cuando ante los horrorizados ojos de Hermione, aparecieron nada más ni nada menos, que Malfoy padre e hijo.

Lucius: -Vaya… así que eras tu la que espiaba desde el principio, impura.

¿Lo sabía?

¿Desde el principio sabía que estaba ahí?

Lucius Malfoy, cogió a la castaña por el pelo y la levantó varios centímetros en el aire.

Lucius: -¿Y que podemos hacer ahora contigo, pequeña? Posees una valiosa información, y no quisiera que cayese en manos equivocadas… Puede que un hechizo desmemorizante acabase con el problema, pero… no sería tan divertido como el verte sufrir. ¡Draco!

Draco Malfoy se acercó altivo, escrutando a Hermione con su penetrante mirada grisácea, y una mueca de desprecio y asco en el perfecto rostro.

Draco: -¿Si, padre?

Lucius: -Termina con ella… no me importa como. Pero que sufra.

Draco: -Entendido… así se hará.

Lucius salió pausadamente de la biblioteca, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse de su hijo.

Hermione palideció al ver como Malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente en lo que ella consideraba el perímetro establecido de seguridad.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió ya demasiado cerca, esperando lo peor.

_Mas ella no era consciente que la muerte no iba a llegarle esa noche, mucho menos a manos del joven Malfoy._

Draco: -Vaya, vaya… así que la pequeña sangre sucia esta asustada… y a mi entera disposición.

Eso último a Hermione no le sonó demasiado bien.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

El solo hecho de imaginar las manos de Malfoy recorriéndola… tragó saliva pesadamente.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó, altiva.

Si iba a morir, lo haría peleando.

Hermione: -Mas quisieras, Malfoy… ¿Asustada? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Y mucho menos a tu disposición!

Los ojos de Draco centellearon de diversión.

Esa era la Granger que él conocía. Por lo menos le proporcionaría algo de diversión antes de que llegara el momento.

Se precipitó sobre Hermione, adhiriendo completamente su bien formado cuerpo al frágil de la chica, haciéndola estremecer, y retroceder hasta dar con una estantería a sus espaldas.

Todo el coraje de la chica pareció desvanecerse, y bajó la mirada, buscando perder de vista al Slytherin.

Draco: -¿Es que te pongo tensa, Granger?

Hermione levantó la mirada, y halló casi instantáneamente unos ojos grises que la miraban con interés.

Si. Junto con desprecio y maldad.

Como lo odiaba.

Lo detestaba.

Hermione: -¡Apártate! Eres despreciable.

Malfoy sonrió cínicamente y pegó casi por completo su rostro al de la chica.

Apenas rozó con su nariz el cuello de Hermione, y esta dio un respingo. Luego, su mano viajó del estante en el cual se encontraba posada, hacia el muslo derecho de la leona, que se estremeció completamente e intentó de todas las formas posibles hundirse en la estantería.

Draco: -Eres virgen…- dijo en tono divertido.

Y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

La castaña palideció, y el rubio volvió a sonreír.

Draco: -Eso lo hará más excitante.

Y, sin más preámbulos, la besó.

Y no era un beso tierno. Era un beso cargado de lujuria y rabia.

Hermione, sin pensarlo dos veces, le mordió el labio.

El chico lanzó una maldición al aire, y la leona aprovechó el momento de confusión para salir corriendo…

¿Pero donde?

No había nadie en el castillo, no volverían hasta bastante más entrada la noche…

Salió apresuradamente del castillo, los zapatos habían quedado atrás hacía tiempo, y sus mejillas todavía estaban teñidas de escarlata por el atrevimiento de la serpiente.

Oyó unos fuertes pasos tras de sí, y entonces supo que Malfoy no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Observo el bosque prohibido alzarse desafiante delante de ella.

La llamaba.

Y así se internó corriendo en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, con Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas.

-----------------**Fin del Flash Back**-----------------

_Y hasta aquí había llegado su historia…_

Hermione notó como una fría mano la tomaba por la parte trasera de su túnica, y entonces, pasó lo inevitable…

Ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando colina abajo.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron sobre suelo firme, la chica se encontraba aturdida…

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, y tropezó con otros glaciales… casi inhumanos.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sobre ella, con las manos en el pasto, a izquierda y derecha de su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar.

Draco: -Te dije que te alcanzaría…pequeña sangre sucia.

…_Pero lo cierto era que su historia, no había echo mas que empezar…_

**Continuara…**

¿Y bien, que os a parecido?

¡Al fin me he decidido a publicar una historia larga!

Por favor, dejadme reviews diciéndome que os a parecido, si realmente os a gustado o no, etc… 

¡También estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias!

¡Ah, si! En el próximo capítulo también saldrán Harry y CIA, no preocuparse XD, este solo era el de introducción.

También se verá más adelante para que quiere Voldemort el giratiempo, aunque podréis haceros una idea, ¿verdad?

¡Si veo que realmente os gusta la historia la continuaré!

Besos y hasta pronto

Suzaru


	2. El comienzo de la nada

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Draco: -Te dije que te alcanzaría… pequeña sangre sucia.

Hermione se tensó bajo el torneado cuerpo de Malfoy, ¿hasta cuando la iba a hacer sufrir?

¡Si la quería matar, que lo hiciera ya!

Que la dejase descansar en paz…

Después de años de insultos y palabras hirientes, de batallas en vano, de acciones inconclusas… lo menos que merecía era un descanso. Por parte de Malfoy, y por parte del mundo. ¡Ella había luchado, de verdad que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas! Pero ya no podía más…

No lo soportaba.

Y ahora ya no hablaba solo de Draco Malfoy… hablaba de todo…

Hablaba de la guerra entre mortífagos y aurores…

Hablaba de sus propios y confusos sentimientos…

Hablaba de Harry y hablaba de Ron…

Y no se atrevía a hablar de nada al mismo tiempo.

Cansada del mundo en el que le había tocado vivir…

Y allí fue, delante de su peor enemigo, donde Hermione se echó a llorar como nunca antes lo había echo…

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su níveo rostro, pero a ella no le importaba…

Si iba a morir en aquel momento, le gustaría hacerlo después de haber descargado toda esa angustia que llevaba dentro, quería dejarla atrás completamente para poder morir en paz.

Fue después de unos minutos, cuando notó de nuevo el suave aliento a menta del Slytherin, que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición en todo aquel tiempo.

Draco: -Eres débil, Granger… demasiado débil. Mírate, das pena. ¿Tú eres la valiente leona, amiga de Potter? ¿Una Gryffindor? Patética. Realmente patética.

Las duras palabras de la serpiente le devolvieron a la realidad…

¿Qué ella era débil?

Ella…

¡Ella no era una maldita cobarde!

Se levantó, sacando fuerzas de su propio orgullo herido, tirando a Malfoy a un costado, roja por la ira, con las lágrimas secas ya en el rostro.

Hermione: -¡Tú no me conoces, maldita serpiente! ¡Y desde luego, no serás tú quien venga a decirme lo patética que soy! ¡Mírate!- su abdomen subía y bajaba rápidamente, y parecía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Pero no le importaba. Quería hacerle pagar. Quería hacerle sentir miserable. Quería que esa estúpida sonrisa se borrase de una vez de su rostro.

Ver destruido al gran príncipe de Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy sonrió, complacido. Después de todo parecía que aquella leona no iba a ser tan fácil de domar como su propio padre había pensado. Definitivamente, Hermione Granger iba a darle juego para rato.

La chica se giró, iracunda, y se dispuso a marcharse corriendo del lugar, cuando una fina mano tomo con fuerza su antebrazo, dañándola.

Al girarse pudo verle de nuevo.

La luna hacía resaltar su pálida piel, y la noche se confundía con su oscura ropa, mientras el platino cabello resaltaba de manera sobrenatural sobre el paisaje…

Parecía un depredador.

Y en cierta manera lo era.

Draco: -Quieta, Granger. ¿Quién ha dicho que la diversión iba a terminar tan pronto? ¡La fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar!

Y, tan pronto dijo estas palabras, y con solo un leve chasquido de sus dedos, los dos, Hermione y Draco, desaparecieron del lugar, dejando como único testigo del secuestro, la luna menguante que comenzaban a ocultar las nubes en el cielo nocturno…

---------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, el grupo de leones acababa de llegar a Howgarts, después de un agotador día de compras y diversión en Hogsmeade.

A la cabeza, un apuesto chico con unos profundos ojos verdes y una rebelde cabellera azabache, junto con su mejor amigo, un muchacho de pelo pelirrojo y transparentes ojos azules, con la cara surcada por tiernas pecas, que le daban un toque aniñado e infantil.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Habían notado que algo raro pasaba en cuanto se asomaron a la biblioteca y no vieron allí a Hermione. Ella les dijo que les esperaría en aquel sitio.

Pero debían mantenerse calmados… si no estaba en la biblioteca, seguramente se encontraría en la sala común.

Se dirigieron, con paso más bien rápido, a la sala común de Gryffindor… pero ella no estaba allí.

Ni siquiera en el gran comedor, ni en la lechucería, ni junto a los elfos en las cocinas… no estaba en ninguna parte.

Hermione Granger había desaparecido del mapa.

Harry: -¡El mapa, eso es Ron! ¡El mapa del merodeador!

Ron: -¡Si! Si Hermione se encuentra en el castillo, lo sabremos enseguida.

Entonces, la hermana de Ron, una chica con una preciosa mata de cabello rojo y unos grandes ojos verdes, hizo acto de presencia ante los dos perturbados jóvenes.

Ginny: -No vais a encontrar a Hermione en Howgarts, chicos.

Ron: -¿A, no?

Harry: -¿Y por qué no debería estar en el castillo? ¿Qué sabes tú que nosotros desconocemos, Ginny Weasley?

Ginny: -Su madre, la señora Granger, le ha enviado una carta expresamente a Dumbledore para justificar su ausencia en algún tiempo, nos lo a informado él mismo hace unos minutos.

Harry: -Pero no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué Hermione no nos lo ha contado?

Ginny: -Parece ser que su padre a enfermado esta misma mañana, y su madre ha venido para recogerla y llevarla al hospital.

Ron: -Vaya… ¿Así que era por eso por lo que no estaba por ningún lado?

_Los dos chicos parecieron calmarse… pobres ilusos._

_No sabían todo lo que les aguardaba en un futuro no muy lejano, pero ya lo experimentarían… ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por ello…_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Y en el mismo despacho del director, Dumbledore se encontraba más inquieto de lo normal, sentado en su silla reclinable, paseando una bola de cristal de una mano a otra sin cesar… para calmar los nervios, según él.

Mcgonagall: -Pero Albus… no me parece correcto que les hayas mentido a los chicos, ¡Tienen derecho a saber que le ha pasado a la señorita Granger!

A pesar del tono de reproche que había utilizado la profesora de transformaciones, el director no cambió la expresión tranquila de su rostro. Se mostraba sereno y firme, como lo había hecho siempre.

Dumbledore: -Querida Minerva, ese es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos. Conocemos bien al joven Potter, y a los señores Weasley, ¿Crees realmente que se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras es el ministerio quién investiga? No podemos decirles así como así que su amiga ha sido llevaba al bando oscuro… a la fuerza.

Mcgonagall: -P… pero… ¡Hablamos de Voldemort! ¡La señorita Granger corre un grave peligro! ¿No cree que…?

Dumbledore: -Y los mejores aurores ya han partido en su búsqueda. En cuanto se sepa con certeza que es lo que ha ocurrido, sus jóvenes compañeros serán inmediatamente informados. Ahora, si me disculpa Minerva, me gustaría estar solo.

Y así, con una última severa mirada, Minerva Mcgonagall salió apresuradamente del despacho del anciano director, dejando a este en sus cavilaciones.

Dumbledore: -¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora… Riddle?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte, el mismo Riddle, se encontraba rodeado por sus más fieles y leales súbditos, en una de las salas del castillo donde se ocultaba, bastante lejos de Howgarts.

Voldemort: -¿Qué noticias me traes, Lucius?

Lucius: -Son buenas, mi señor –dijo esto último junto con una exagerada reverencia- el giratiempo esta en manos del anciano…

Voldemort: -Así que es Dumbledore quien lo posee… es él quien posee la llave del pasado… ¡De mí pasado!

Lucius: -Esperamos sus órdenes para arrebatárselo, señor…

Voldemort: -No… no hay que precipitarse, Lucius… - su voz siseante conseguía erizar los cabellos del Malfoy- esperaremos el momento oportuno, Howgarts es un sitio seguro…

…_por ahora_.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione despertó cuando una fría gota de lo que parecía ser lluvia se estrello contra su rostro.

Se levantó sobresaltada del frío suelo de la mazmorra en la cual se encontraba.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar?

Viró a derecha e izquierda, buscando una explicación. Entonces los recuerdos acudieron, uno por uno a su débil mente, y el miedo volvió a invadirla por completo…

Hermione: -Malfoy…- pronunció con asco, como si las mismas palabras fueran el pecado más atroz que hubiese presenciado nunca.

Draco: -¿Qué deseas Granger?

La chica se sobresaltó enormemente, y se dispuso a girar lentamente, hasta poder ver sus ojos…

_Los ojos del mismísimo Diablo._

Sus articulaciones dejaron de funcionar, y se sintió increíblemente vulnerable allí de pie, delante de su peor pesadilla.

Draco: -¿Es qué ahora también estas sorda, Granger?

Hermione: -No deseo nada, y mucho menos de ti, asquerosa serpiente.

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estas palabras supondrían, pero su orgullo era primero… su orgullo de Gryffindor herido.

El chico no sonrió esta vez.

Estaba empezando a cansarle la aptitud de la leona, y su paciencia no era inagotable. Tenía un límite.

_Y más le valía a la chica no descubrir cual era._

Hermione pudo percibir en los ojos del muchacho lo peligrosa que se estaba volviendo la situación, mas aún así, había ciertas cosas que todavía deseaba aclarar.

Hermione: -¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Draco: -Oh… por nada en especial. No puedo dejarte escapar, ya que escuchaste nuestra conversación… pero matarte ahora sería sin duda demasiado aburrido. ¿Por qué no hacerte gozar de las preciosas instalaciones de mis mazmorras? –dijo con sorna.

A Hermione le centellearon los ojos por la ira. Si había algo que no soportaba, era que la tomasen por una idiota, ya que desde luego, no lo era. Y Malfoy empezaba a sobrepasar sus límites con esa aptitud déspota de la que hacía gala a todas horas.

Malfoy pudo ver el fuego en los ojos de la Gryffindor, y fue entonces cuando reparó en lo increíblemente hermosa que la habían vuelto los años.

No se encontraba delante de la Hermione Granger de pelo enmarañado, no.

Era una chica de unos muy bien definidos bucles castaños la que ahora se alzaba, orgullosa y decidida, ante él.

De una tez increíblemente pálida, casi a juego con la suya propia, y unos grandes ojos color café.

Recorrió instintivamente el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, provocándole escalofríos.

Definitivamente había cambiado, porque esas curvas no estaban ahí en tercer año…

Aturdido, sacudió la cabeza. No era un buen momento para dejarse llevar por trivialidades. Era solo una sangre sucia.

Y así debía ser tratada.

Hermione: -Gozaré de cualquier lugar en el que no se me imponga tu presencia- comentó en voz alta.

A Draco se le crisparon los nervios.

No le gustaba ser agresivo con las damas… siendo de la condición que fueran.

Pero podría hacer una excepción con ella… se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Sin darle margen a responder, la arrinconó contra una de las frías e irregulares paredes de la mazmorra, entremezclando su fresco y mentolado aliento, con el cálido y dulce de ella.

La chica pudo notar el rígido cuerpo del Slytherin aún a trabes de la ropa, y su loción masculina estaba comenzando a marearla. Aún así consiguió sacar fuerzas suficientes para reprocharle.

Hermione: -¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Draco: -¿Crees realmente que lo haría, Granger? ¡Solo eres una insignificante sangre sucia!

Y dicho esto, salió de la estancia, dejando a Hermione completamente sola.

_No sabían cuan equivocados se encontraban… _

_Mas lo terminarían por descubrir, tarde o temprano, en las caricias del otro…_

**Continuara…**

Bueno, decidme, ¿Qué tal ha estado este capítulo?

Me he dado el gusto de hacerlo algo más largo que el primero XD, pero desde ahora aviso que no serán todos igual de largos, dependerá de lo inspirada que este… XD

Creo que he aclarado algunas cosas… pero naturalmente, no todas… ¿si no que gracia tendría?

Ahora, la contestación a los reviews:

**Sonylee: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, y veo que te has dado cuenta de lo de Draco… he intentado ceñirme al libro todo lo que he podido para no cambiar su personalidad (aunque tampoco pretendo hacerlo demasiado cruel).

**Tanix: ¡**Tranquila! XD a mi tampoco me gusta eso de las violaciones, no lo apoyo… si en mi fic Draco y Hermione hacen algo, será porque los dos lo desean. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Sakura-Granger: **¿De veras vas a ponerlo en tus favoritos? ¡Me haces feliz! Espero que este segundo capítulo también sea de tu agrado, me he esforzado todo lo que he podido. ¡Besos!

**Noelia: **Si, realmente pienso hacer a Draco medio dark con Hermione XD, (pero solo medio, ¿eh? Sin pasarme), si no las cosas serían demasiado fáciles desde el principio, ¿no crees? ¡En cuanto pueda te agregaré a mi Messenger!

**Chokolatito19: **No se si tengo una mente tan retorcida como la tuya XD pero creo que no vas por mal camino. Veamos si este segundo capítulo era lo que esperabas. ¡Espero tu próximo comentario!

**Zaleja9: **Yo también estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar XD. La verdad es que a mi también me atraen más las historias Draco/Hermione cuando él es malo… ¿se me nota mucho? XD ¡Espero no defraudarte!

**Silviota: **Bueno, he detallado algo más, eso si, pero sobre el giratiempo se irá descubriendo todo más adelante… ¡Ha pensar se ha dicho! XD Si, creo que lo tenía Hermione, pero en mi historia he preferido que fuese Dumbledore (ya sabes, por aquello de que Voldemort le teme y todo eso). ¡Espero que te agrade el segundo capítulo!

Un beso muy fuerte a todos los que habéis hecho posible este segundo cap… ¡Que sois vosotros!

Ojala y sigáis apoyándome tanto en el tercero.

Besos y hasta pronto.

Suzaru


	3. El despertar de la oscuridad

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana fría de septiembre en el castillo de Howgarts, de magia y hechicería, se podría decir que era una mañana como cualquier otra…

Mas sería mentira.

La gente caminaba presurosa por los amplios pasillos, preocupada, aterrorizada… y todo se debía a que el director de la institución, Albus Dumbledore, había convocado una reunión urgente en el gran comedor.

Y por experiencia todos sabían ya que, cuando el anciano director tomaba ese tipo de represalias, era porque no quedaba opción alguna…

Sin duda algo grave estaba ocurriendo en la comunidad mágica.

Minutos más tarde, la gran estancia que representaba el gran comedor, estaba llena a rebosar por los jóvenes magos y brujas, que se encontraban firmemente sentados en sus respectivas mesas, sin ni siquiera atreverse a hablar entre ellos, solo esperando a que la apacible voz de Dumbledore recorriese el lugar, dándoles apoyo moral.

Pero parecía demorarse en llegar. Y eso, como todos sabían, no era normal en él.

Comenzaban a inquietarse sobremanera.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban, como no, entre todos estos alumnos, esperando con ansia al director. No tenían una muy buena impresión sobre todo aquel asunto, después de todo, no habían recibido noticias de su amiga todavía, y temían realmente cuales iban a ser las fatídicas noticias comunicadas por Albus.

Ginny, intranquila, miraba intermitentemente a Harry y a su hermano, intentando transmitirles una paz de la que ella carecía en aquellos momentos. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su túnica, esperando lo peor.

Si, ella había podido leer la mentira en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando este había hablado de la partida de su mejor amiga. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien mentir, y a ella siempre se le había dado bien vislumbrar la falsedad de las personas.

Pero no quería alertar todavía a Ron y a Harry. No. Ella sabía que no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y lo que menos pretendía era que iniciasen una infructuosa busca por todo el mundo mágico sin resultados.

Primero quería cerciorarse de que el presentimiento que podía sentir en su interior era real, y aquella mañana de septiembre, estaba segura de que el director del colegio le proporcionaría aquel privilegio.

_Solo le quedaba esperar…_

_Pero por desgracia, el tiempo, era algo de lo que carecían en aquellos instantes._

_Pues sus enemigos iban muy por delante de ellos en aquella silenciosa guerra._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había cansado de llorar en un rincón de su celda.

Se había cansado de esperar un rescate que estaba lejos de llevarse a cabo…

Se había cansado de mostrarse débil e indefensa.

_Escaparía de aquel infierno por sus propios medios, aún quebrando su propio corazón en el intento._

No sabía cuantas semanas de encierro habían transcurrido ya, pero eso era lo de menos en aquellos momentos. El hambre no le dejaba pensar con claridad, apenas el poco alimento que le proporcionaban cubría sus necesidades diarias.

Era un tormento lento y doloroso.

La había dejado sola…

Aquel maldito demonio la había dejado sola, sabiéndose más poderoso al conocer los puntos débiles de la chica.

Pero ella no iba a darse por vencida. Escaparía, no importaba como, pero lo haría.

Y tenía pensado hacerlo antes de que Malfoy volviese a hacer acto de presencia.

Conocía perfectamente la maldad que aquel hombre representaba, las atrocidades que había cometido, era consciente de todo.

Pero cuando él se hallaba cerca, le era imposible atenerse a razones.

No sabía lo que el Slytherin provocaba en ella…

_Pero algo tenía asegurado… no podía ser bueno._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco Malfoy, mientras tanto, se encontraba recostado en una mullida cama, preso de dificultosas cavilaciones que le hacían perder los estribos.

Tenía como misión conseguir el giratiempo que se encontraba en manos de aquel chiflado de Dumbledore, ¿Pero como hacerlo sin ser descubierto?

¡No podía arriesgarse a descubrir su verdadera identidad! Pero… ¿de que otra manera podía hacerse con la que se convertiría en la llave del pasado para su señor?

Debía ser sincero, Voldemort no inspiraba en él temor ni devoción, como lo hacía con su padre. Para él solo era un hombre con un ansia de poder infinita, que sin duda alguna terminaría por llevarle a la destrucción. Pero era el hombre que, tarde o temprano, le ayudaría a él mismo a probar el dulce sabor de la gloria.

Y si por el tortuoso camino este eliminaba a Potter… ¿Por qué no estar de su bando? Después de todo, si el niño que vivió desaparecía, sería un dolor de cabeza menos con el que contar en un futuro no demasiado lejano.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus creencias, había terminado por convertirse en la mano derecha de Riddle, y no era para menos.

Sus conocimientos de magia oscura se hallaban a la par con los del mago tenebroso, y su manejo de la varita era simplemente perfecto. No podía pedir más.

Se giró hacia la ventana, para contemplar la caída del sol que daba paso a la oscura noche, y su menté volvió a jugarle una mala pasada…

El color ámbar de aquel atardecer le recordaba indudablemente a cierta castaña…

Merlín… debía terminar pronto con ella, antes de que le produjera más quebraderos de cabeza.

Aquella maldita obsesión por la Gryffindor debía desaparecer.

_El amor era un juego en el que Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a caer…_

_Pero nuestro querido amigo no tenía ni idea, de que no es la razón la que toma ese tipo de decisiones…_

_Y su corazón de hielo parecía empezar a derretirse gracias a la llama de aquellos fieros ojos color café…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Dumbledore apareció abriéndose paso por la enorme puerta del gran comedor, acallando los débiles murmullos que habían nacido a causa de la espera.

Con paso firme pero ligero, se encaminó hasta la mesa del profesorado, y se sentó lentamente en el sillón central, mirando fijamente a la profesora de transformaciones, que simplemente asintió. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba enterado menos ellos…

Harry no apartaba la vista de aquella mesa, esperanzado.

Algo dentro de él quería creer que lo que iban a decirles no tenía nada que ver con su mejor amiga, quería creerlo…

Pero los transparentes ojos de Dumbledore se empeñaban en decirle lo contrario.

El director carraspeó varias veces antes de comenzar lo que, sin duda, sería una charla difícil, y el joven Potter emitió un suspiro de resignación… si algo tenía que pasar, que pasara ya…

No creía poder soportar la espera mucho tiempo más.

Dumbledore: -Queridos alumnos… he de comunicaros, en primer lugar, que esto que voy a deciros no será fácil de encajar para ninguno de los aquí presentes. No estamos preparados para la guerra que, sin duda, se encuentra más cerca con el paso lento de los días, pero es mi deber otorgaros la información que poseo en estos momento, y esta en mi mano que comprendáis. Oscuros y difíciles tiempos se avecinan, y no podemos sino permanecer unidos como hasta ahora para poder afrontarlos.

A Ginny le dio un vuelvo el corazón… no quería oír lo que iba a continuación, no quería.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta en el mismo momento en el que el director había entrado en la sala, y todavía no desaparecía. No hasta saber que Hermione se encontraba sana y salva.

Dumbledore: -Como muy bien sabéis, Lord Voldemort regresó hace no demasiado tiempo, y con él, volvieron también la antigua repulsión a los hijos de muggle y la devoción hacia las artes tenebrosas. Hemos sido convenientemente informados, de que algunos hijos de muggle han sido secuestrados, y llevados a la fortaleza de Riddle, cuyo paradero desconocemos por el momento. Y no me alegro de informar, que algunos de ellos eran y son todavía en el día de hoy, alumnos de Howgarts. Quisiera mencionar sus nombres uno por uno, si me lo permitís.

A Ron se le encogió el corazón.

¿Qué pasaba si Hermione se encontraba en esa lista?

No sabía que haría si había sido secuestrada, no lo sabía…

Ella le había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles.

Ella era la cabeza, el cerebro del trío de oro.

¿Qué pasaba si faltaba?

¿Qué haría él si ella faltaba?

Sus ojos se vieron empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, y Ron apretó más la mano que se encontraba sobre la suya, que le brindaba algo de apoyo y seguridad en aquellos momentos tan difíciles…

Si Luna no estuviera a su lado… no sabía que sería de él.

Dumbledore: -Amanda God, de Hufflepuff. Jessica Garoa y Emile Bradford,

De Ravenclaw, y por último… la señorita Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor.

_Un silencio sepulcral reinó entonces en el gran comedor, como jamás antes se había presenciado._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una acalorada discusión con el que, hasta el momento había sido su amigo, y desde hacía poco, su nuevo jefe.

Draco: -¡Maldita sea, Zabini! Yo te lo mando, tú lo haces y punto, ¿Es que no conoces la dinámica jefe-subordinado?

Zabini: -¿¡Pero porqué tengo que ser yo el que monte guardia en la puerta de la sangre sucia Granger? ¡No soy su criado, ni el tuyo!

Draco: -¡Basta! Esta discusión carece de sentido, ¡Lo haces y punto!

Zabini: -Esta bien, como gustes, pero…

Draco Malfoy levantó una ceja, divertido. Siempre había un pero.

Draco: -¿Pero…?- le invitó a continuar.

Zabini: -Quiero que primero me cuentes cuales son los planes del señor oscuro respecto a ese giratiempo del que tanto he oído hablar.

Draco: -Ya sabes que eso, mi querido amigo Zabini, es información estrictamente confidencial.

Zabini esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, conocía bien a Malfoy. Terminaría por contárselo, fuera como fuese. Era la única persona en la que podía confiar, y lo sabía.

¿Qué otra salida podía tener?

Draco suspiró, cansado. Si iba a contárselo, mejor que fuese ya. No creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo más verle la cara de suficiencia a su mortífago amigo.

Tomó algo de aire antes de comenzar.

Draco: -¿Conoces la utilidad del giratiempo, no es así? Unas cuantas vueltas al medallón, y puedes viajar a cualquier momento del pasado… algo que de veras deseas cambiar, puede hacerlo solo si se posee la inteligencia suficiente para lograrlo. Voldemort la posee, Zabini. Y dentro de poco, poseerá también el medallón.

Zabini asintió.

Creía haber entendido el propósito de la explicación del Slytherin, un plan brillante, sin duda.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que todavía no cuadraba, una pieza del rompecabezas todavía por encajar…

Zabini: -Draco… ¿Por qué no has matado ya a Granger?

El rubio se giró a mirar a su moreno amigo, de claros ojos, con una fría e insondable expresión en el rostro. Como siempre.

Draco: -Creo que ella podría sernos de ayuda para conseguir el giratiempo… y también para acabar con Potter.

Zabini lo miró, ceñudo.

Conocía la orden de terminar con la castaña que Lucius le había dado al chico, entonces… ¿Por qué no lo había echo en el mismo momento en el que se lo pidió?

_Le conocía demasiado bien, lo suficiente para saber que creer a Draco Malfoy… no era una de sus mejores prioridades._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba dormida, o al menos, eso estaba intentando cuando escuchó claramente el sonido de pasos que se acercaban.

Pero no era el sonido de unos pasos cualquiera.

Lo sabía, era él.

Quería levantarse, esconderse en cualquier parte, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Se maldijo a sí misma varias veces por su estupidez, ¿Por qué no había aprendido en su debido momento a conjurar correctamente hechizos no verbales?… nunca se le habían terminado de dar bien…

La puerta chirrió al ser abierta, cegando a Hermione durante unos instantes a causa de la nueva luz que se hacía dueña de la mazmorra, impidiéndole ver quien era la persona que se encontraba de pie a solo unos pasos de ella.

Pero el olor a menta y aquella risa que podía escucharse con claridad… no dejaban margen posible al error.

Su peor pesadilla había vuelto.

Draco Malfoy.

El joven mortífago posó sus grises iris sobre la figura de la chica en lo que a ella le pareció una tortuosa eternidad.

El vestido que llevaba se encontraba peligrosamente arremangado bastante por encima de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, y la mala posición de este, provocaba que el escote fuese mucho más pronunciado de lo que, en un principio, pretendía serlo.

Hermione pronto se dio cuenta de la morbosa mirada que Malfoy le dirigía, y se tapó como pudo con sus rasguñadas manos, intentando escapar de su insondable presencia, y de lo que esta provocaba en ella.

Draco: -No necesitas taparte en mi presencia, Granger… no tienes de qué avergonzarte. – no apartaba sus ojos de la muchacha, que ya comenzaba a sentirse más que incómoda ante la situación.

Lejos de sentirse aliviada por el comentario del chico, Hermione viró la cara a un lado, sintiéndose miserable por dejarse avasallar tan fácilmente.

Hermione: -¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar, Malfoy?

Draco: -Vaya, veo que tu inteligencia todavía perdura, a pesar de las condiciones en las que te encuentras…- comentó en tono divertido- pues deseo información. La información que solo tú puedes proporcionarme, para ser exactos.

Hermione: -Pierdes el tiempo conmigo, no diré nada.

Pero Draco ya estaba preparado para una negativa… de hecho, no había esperado lograr lo que se proponía tan fácilmente de la leona.

_Eso lo hacía todo mucho más interesante._

Caminó con paso lento hacia la chica, sugerente, mostrando bien quien era el que mandaba en aquella situación, y quien era la que debía obedecer.

Hermione aplastó su espalda contra la sucia pared de la celda, esperando poder escapar de él… de su presencia.

Hermione: -¡Aléjate, maldito bastardo! No… no te acerques más, ¡Basta!

Draco estaba frente a Hermione, con su cara prácticamente pegada a la de la chica. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, y eso le gustó sobremanera.

Podía sacar partido de aquello si se lo proponía.

Draco: -¿Es que te pongo tensa, Granger?- pronunció en un leve susurro en la oreja de la Gryffindor.

Hermione fue enteramente recorrida por un escalofrío.

¡Como lo odiaba!

Odiaba esa manera de comportarse, tan altiva y altruista.

Odiaba su actitud egocéntrica y machista.

¡Lo repudiaba, no quería sentirlo cerca!

Pero la cercanía de su cuerpo turbaba todos sus sentidos. Si bien era cierto que Draco Malfoy siempre había sido uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo Howgarts, a Hermione jamás le había llamado la atención como hombre… Nunca había visto más allá de esos ojos metalizados que ahora podía contemplar en todo su esplendor. Él siempre la había odiado por lo que era, y ella lo había echo por lo que, sin duda alguna, en un futuro sería.

Jamás podría salir de sus labios una palabra que no fuera de odio para aquella serpiente. Aún así…

_¿Qué secreto escondían esos ojos de hielo?_

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando vio que Malfoy ya estaba en la puerta de la mazmorra, dispuesto a salir, a dejarla sola… sola en aquel oscuro sitio de nuevo.

Hermione: -¡No! –chilló, sin pensar lo que hacía.

Aquella soledad a la que había sido sometida superaba todos sus limites, nunca le había gustado estar sola… y mucho menos le había gustado la oscuridad.

La atemorizaban.

El Slytherin paró en seco, pero no se giró a mirarla ni un solo momento.

Draco: -Esta noche dormirás en una habitación como Dios manda, pero no te hagas ilusiones… sigues siendo una simple sangre sucia. Si mueres aquí, no podrás darme la información que necesito.

Y, sin decir nada más, salió apresuradamente de la estancia.

Pero la puerta no llegó a cerrarse, ya que, por ella, acababa de entrar alguien más… Alguien a quien Hermione no esperaba.

-Vamos, preciosa… te llevaré a la habitación de Draco.

Y sin más preámbulos, Blaise Zabini cogió duramente a la chica por un brazo, y ambos salieron de la mazmorra.

**Continuará…**

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!

Gracias a todos, esta historia sigue viento en popa XD

O por lo menos, eso creo, la decisión es vuestra, ¿os gusta el camino que esta tomando la historia?

¡¡Espero de nuevo vuestros comentarios!

Besos y hasta pronto

Suzaru


	4. ¿Es el deseo incontrolable?

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry estaba sentado en un resquicio de su cama, con la mirada perdida. Estaba ausente, desconectado completamente del mundo exterior.

No podía creer que Hermione, su mejor amiga, hubiera sido apresada por los mortífagos.

¿Qué tipo de amigo era él, que no había estado ahí cuando ella lo había necesitado?

Sin embargo, a diferencia de él mismo, ella si que había estado a su lado en todo momento, apoyándole, dándole ánimos, siempre diciendo que todo iba a salir bien…

_Y ahora no volvería a decírselo. _

_No volvería a escuchar esas dulces palabras de sus labios…_

Se sentía terriblemente miserable.

Lo había vuelto a hacer.

El maldito Ryddle lo había hecho de nuevo…

Lentamente estaba alejando de su lado a toda la gente que él verdaderamente apreciaba.

_Le estaba dejando solo…_

Primero sus padres, más tarde Sirius, su padrino… y ahora Hermione.

¿Qué debía hacer para dejar de poner en peligro a la gente a su alrededor?

No lo soportaba más…

Se estaba muriendo lentamente.

Cansado, dio un último suspiro de resignación y se levantó de la cama. Debía empezar a pensar que hacer respecto al asunto de su castaña amiga.

Sin duda alguna, debía poner a la orden del fénix a trabajar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

_Todavía quedaban esperanzas de que Hermione siguiera con vida…_

_Y mientras hubiera esperanzas, seguiría luchando. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione hacía grandes esfuerzos por agarrarse a las paredes rocosas de los pasillos del castillo donde se encontraba internada, desesperada por escapar de la cruda realidad a la que le estaban sometiendo.

¡Dormir en la habitación de Malfoy! ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

¡Y Zabini se lo había dicho con toda naturalidad del mundo, parecía que no sabía lo que esto suponía para ella.

Dormir en la habitación de su mayor enemigo, la única persona a la que había llegado a odiar con toda su alma… No quería. No sabía de lo que sería capaz Malfoy estando a solas junto a ella en un espacio cerrado… con una cama de por medio.

Y, francamente, no quería saberlo.

Todavía podía recordar con claridad su cálido aliento en su oreja, insinuante, sus labios ávidos sobre los suyos, sus manos…

Podía recordarlo, ¡pero por Merlín, no debía!

Estaba reprochándose interiormente, cuando notó que Zabini se había detenido frente a una enorme puerta de roble macizo, y había llamado suavemente un par de veces.

La Gryffindor reanudó sus vanos intentos de escape, al darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba al otro lado de aquella puerta, pero el firme brazo del mortífago la mantenía bien sujeta, de manera que no había escapatoria posible. Y vaya si no la había…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un atractivo rubio que sostenía un vaso con algo que parecía ron en su mano, y mostraba una sugerente sonrisa.

Zabini desapareció instantáneamente del lugar, como si nunca hubiese existido, dejando como único testigo de su presencia al dolorido brazo de Hermione, que ahora esta se frotaba con parsimonia. No tenía intención alguna de entrar de lleno en la boca del lobo.

_Al menos, no por cuenta propia…_

Draco: -¿Y bien, Granger? ¿Pasarás por tus propios medios, o seré yo quién deba hacerlo por ti?- dijo con notable fastidio, todavía recargado en la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione: -¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Malfoy? Solo soy una sangre sucia que no merece respirar tu mismo aire- comentó la leona con ironía - ¡Prefiero mil veces la soledad de mi antigua celda a tu compañía!

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas no le hicieron gracia alguna al Slytherin, que pareció haber perdido toda la paciencia que en aquellos le quedaba, y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, al parecer, no con demasiadas buenas intenciones.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando cualquier cosa. No había a que atenerse cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, lo sabía, pero parecía no importarle. No iba a dejarse pisotear por la serpiente.

_Si quería guerra, guerra tendría._

Y algo parecido debía estar pasando por la cabeza de su ojigris enemigo, ya que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó a la castaña por la cintura y la cargó sobre sus fuertes hombros, para entrar finalmente en la habitación, cerrando la imponente puerta tras de si.

_Aquella iba a ser, sin duda alguna, una noche para el recuerdo…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Blaise Zabini sonreía distraído en su alcoba.

Cuando Malfoy había abierto la puerta, había podido verlo en sus ojos… aquello que Blaise temía desde un principio, estaba sucediendo. Pero parecía que a su amigo, no le vendría nada mal una lección, después de todo. Se estaba volviendo más insoportable de lo normal (que ya era mucho decir) desde que el señor oscuro le había elevado de cargo, y parecía que, en cierta manera, la castaña estaba haciendo que su actitud fuese más llevadera.

_Una sangre sucia domando a un Malfoy, un sangre limpia… un mortífago._

_Una Gryffindor aplacando el veneno de un Slytherin._

_Inconcebible… mas no imposible._

Cansado, el joven moreno se levantó del aterciopelado sillón donde hasta ahora había estado sentado, y se dirigió a preparar su baúl.

Aquella farsa de que su padre le había buscado para realizar un tortuoso viaje caería por su propio peso tarde o temprano, así que se presentaría en Howgarts aquella misma noche, para no levantar sospechas.

Y esperaba que su rubio amigo no tardase mucho en hacer lo mismo, si no quería ser descubierto… ya que, sin duda, serían ellos los primeros en ser investigados después de la "misteriosa" desaparición de Granger.

Esbozó entonces una burlesca sonrisa.

_Lástima que no fuesen a encontrar nada._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley se retorcía en su cama, notablemente intranquila.

Había optado por no acudir al gran comedor para la cena, ya que no se sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para fingir que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

¡Hermione, su mejor amiga!

La persona que siempre la había apoyado… no quería ni pensar las atrocidades por las que estarían haciéndole pasar, pero sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Imágenes de una Hermione torturada por varios encapuchados pasaban sin cesar por su pelirroja cabeza, no dejándole conciliar el sueño que ella tanto deseaba alcanzar.

Se levantó resignada de la cama y se dispuso a realizar un viaje a las cocinas, a por un vaso de agua, o tal vez una infusión para el sueño.

Ya lo decidiría por el camino.

_Lo que entonces no sabía la joven Weasley, era que, por el camino, decidiría mucho más que eso…_

Con paso lento pero seguro, caminó por los oscuros corredores desiertos de Howgarts, intentando recordar con toda claridad el camino correcto que le llevaría hacia las cocinas.

Todo el mundo estaba cenando, así que el hecho de ir en un simple y fino camisón de dormir, no le importó demasiado, ¿quién podía verla, si todo el mundo se encontraba en el gran comedor?

La respuesta pareció aparecer, de la nada, delante de la asustada chica.

Blaise Zabini acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el castillo, después de las tan anunciadas vacaciones junto a su familia.

Ginny: -¿Qué demonios…? ¡Zabini! ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero tampoco se habían odiado.

Aceptaban la existencia del otro sin más, no hablaban, no intercambiaban miradas… su relación era, por denominarla de alguna manera, inexistente.

Aquella era la primera vez que, desde que habían comenzado su aprendizaje en aquel castillo, hablaban de forma casual.

El chico recorrió, sin darse cuenta de sus propios actos, la frágil figura de la Gryffindor con la mirada, sorprendiéndose de los notables atributos con los que esta contaba. Aquel sutil camisón color pastel no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ciertamente.

Aunque, que demonios, mejor para él.

Siempre había sido consciente de la belleza de la pelirroja, pero nunca le había llamado la atención. Simplemente, no era su tipo.

Pero aquello podía ser reconsiderado… en aquel mismo momento.

Si, sin duda alguna, Zabini era un hombre de impulsos, y aquello quedó demostrado en aquel oscuro pasillo, aquella extraña noche, para Ginny.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Slytherin la había arrinconado entre su cuerpo y la pared, y recorría lentamente su cuello con sus labios, haciendo sentir escalofríos a la pelirroja, que trataba vanamente de escapar.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Zabini?

Ella siempre le había considerado un chico endemoniadamente atractivo, junto a todo el sector femenino del colegio, pero de ahí, a… a hacer eso que el chico estaba haciendo, había un largo camino, que ella no pretendía recorrer.

Ginny: -Zabini…

La Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

Había pronunciado el nombre del chico, si… acompañado de un gemido, y no de disgusto.

Pero es que… ¡Merlín! ¿Dónde había aprendido aquel chico a hacer ese tipo de cosas?

Jamás había experimentado una sensación como aquella… jamás.

_Deseo_

Zabini levantó la cabeza, desviando la atención del cuello de la pelirroja, para centrarla en sus ojos. Sabía que la chica lo deseaba, tanto como él a ella en aquellos momentos, pero no iba a hacerlo sin su consentimiento…

No le gustaba ese tipo de trato a las mujeres… y menos a las mujeres bellas, como ella.

No esperó más respuesta que el beso que Ginny le dio. Ya estaba todo dicho.

_Aquella sería una noche que Ginny Weasley, no podría olvidar jamás._

_Por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se retorcía sobre los fuertes hombros del chico, gritando y maldiciendo a cada paso que este daba, furibunda.

¡No quería, no quería!... no quería entrar en aquella habitación junto a Draco Malfoy… pero cesó al ver que, efectivamente, ya lo había echo, resignada.

Malfoy la dejó, sin cuidado alguno, sobre la mullida cama, y se dirigió a la puerta lateral que había en la sala.

Draco: -Voy a darme un baño. Espero estés más calmada cuando salga, leona.-dijo a modo de burla el chico- Oh, y… olvídalo, la puerta solo se abrirá cuando yo así lo desee- comentó al ver como la Gryffindor miraba la puerta de salida, anhelante.

Y sin más explicaciones, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Hermione en un profundo estado de shock sobre las suaves sábanas de seda de la enorme cama.

No había escapatoria posible…

Ahora si que las cosas no podían ir peor.

Se encontraba en la habitación de un atractivo mortífago, con un liviano vestido que apenas servía para cubrirle de su profunda mirada, recostada sobre su cama…

Era una invitación a lo que no debía suceder.

"No sucederá nada que no desees que suceda" se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, como si de una oración se tratase.

Pero sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto, ni mucho menos.

Sus sentidos se nublaban con su cercanía, y la mezcla de deseo y odio se hacía cada vez más patente en su interior, a pesar de su empeño por esconderlo.

Pero él lo sabía… sin duda alguna se había dado cuenta.

No era capaz de escapar de aquellos ojos. Sentía como traspasaban más allá de su propia piel, pudiendo descubrir así sus más profundos secretos, aquellos que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar, sobretodo en su presencia.

Cerró los ojos, cansada.

No podría conciliar el sueño aquella noche, y lo sabía. No si dormía en la misma cama que el rubio.

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, la puerta de, en efecto, el baño, se abrió súbitamente dando paso a un Draco Malfoy completamente mojado, envuelto únicamente en una diminuta toalla negra.

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente, mientras recorría, sin proponérselo, el perfectamente moldeado cuerpo del mortífago.

Finísimas gotas de agua caían desde su platino cabello, hasta su cara, dándole un toque indiscutiblemente sexy, y sus bien formados pectorales se encontraban descubiertos, gracias a que la toalla se encontraba envuelta en sus caderas, no dejando demasiado a la imaginación.

La chica volteó la mirada, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Sabía que el chico lo había echo a propósito, únicamente para provocarla, pero no iba a darle el gusto…

No lo haría.

Draco: -¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves?- dijo el chico, con una de sus sugerentes semi sonrisas plasmada en el rostro.

Sabía que así era más irresistible aún, por imposible que pareciera. Y no iba a dudar en tentar a la leona.

Le divertía sobremanera la situación.

Hermione: -Deja de tirarte flores, Malfoy. No eres para tanto.

Ella sabía que no era verdad, pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por él.

Resistiría la tentación, por muy fuerte que esta fuese.

El chico sonrío, complacido.

Si había algo que a Granger no se le daba bien, era mentir, sin duda alguna.

Fijó sus pupilas en la chica, de nuevo, recorriéndola. Aquel vestido era un reclamo para él, que nunca se había molestado en controlar sus impulsos.

Le estaba llamando a gritos.

Apartó rápidamente la mirada de la figura de la chica, y se dirigió al armario.

Draco: -Voy a cambiarme… ¿Deseas mirar, Granger?

La chica se sonrojó todavía más (lo cual no parecía posible hasta el momento), y se dirigió al baño, para cerrarse después en él.

Así no caería en la tentación de mirar si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Seguridad ante todo, ese era su lema.

Abrió el grifo del baño, y se lavó varias veces la cara con agua fría, para mirarse después en el espejo circular de la pared.

Se encontraba bastante desmejorada.

Su pelo estaba revuelto, unas leves ojeras podían distinguirse debajo de sus ojos, y una mueca de cansancio estaba plasmada en su rostro. Suspiró.

Estaban siendo unos días terribles, y el estar en aquella habitación no le ayudaba a sobrellevarlos.

Después de haber estado rebuscando en uno de los cajones, sacó un cepillo y se dispuso a arreglarse el pelo con él, con la esperanza de arreglar un mínimo su aspecto.

Fue entonces cuando pudo percibir un moratón con bastante mala pinta en su muslo derecho.

Aquel había sido el sitio donde el mortífago había posado su mano aquella noche… el recuerdo de su piel sobre la suya todavía le quemaba.

Se arremangó más el vestido, para apreciar más de cerca la herida, y poder mojarla con algo de agua, o quizá ponerle alguna tirita que encontrase por fortuna.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un ya vestido Draco Malfoy, que quedó sorprendido por la imagen.

Hermione Granger con el vestido convenientemente arremangado MUY por encima de sus rodillas…

Sus ojos se dilataron ante la escena, y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, al igual que el de la chica.

Hermione, por su parte, se dio cuenta de lo comprometido de la situación, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquellos momentos.

Hermione: -¡Ni pienses en acercarte, ¿¡me oyes?- dijo, amenazándole con… ¿un cepillo?- ¡Ni lo intentes!

Pero Draco no le prestaba atención… no en aquellos momentos. Todo sentido común había sido reemplazado por un deseo irrefrenable de poseer a aquella mujer… lo demás no importaba. Solo ella y él.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la Gryffindor, que optó por mantenerse firme… al principio. Mas luego comenzó a retroceder, asustada.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Hermione resbaló con el agua que todavía perduraba en el suelo del baño, y cayó dentro de la bañera, precedida por Malfoy, que había intentado impedirlo… intentado, claro esta, sin éxito alguno.

Y ahí se encontraba Draco Malfoy sobre Hermione Granger, dentro de una bañera… acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, como por inercia.

Hermione, sin saber lo que hacia, abrió el grifo superior de la bañera, empezando así a llover sobre los dos, mojándose por completo…

Pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba.

La chica no lo soportó más, tenerlo así, sobre ella, mirándola de aquella manera que lograba producirle escalofríos…

Fue ella la que dio el primer paso.

Juntó sus labios con los del chico, desesperada, y el correspondió de la misma manera, entrelazando sus lenguas, ganando cada vez más territorio, profundizando más y más aquel apasionado beso…

Hasta que la ausencia de aire se hizo insoportable, y se separaron, para mirarse a los ojos.

…_Deseo…_

El mortífago cargó a la chica en sus brazos, y la llevó hasta la cama, sin importarle el mojarla, o el estar mojado él mismo… era lo de menos.

Solo quería acallar aquel fuego que había surgido en su interior desde el día en que la llevó presa a su lado, a aquel castillo.

La necesitaba, tanto o más de lo que ella le necesitaba a él en aquellos momentos.

Salvajemente se despojaron de sus ropas, hasta quedar completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro, sin pudor alguno, recorriendo sus cuerpos sin detenerse un solo segundo… se necesitaban en aquel momento, no podían esperar.

Los gemidos inundaban la ahora oscura la habitación, y las respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas.

Draco bordeaba el cuerpo de Hermione con urgencia, deteniéndose en algunas de las zonas más sensibles de la chica, haciéndole tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Hermione enroscó sus gráciles piernas en la cintura del Slytherin, estaba lista, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, su cuerpo lo clamaba a gritos, y el chico pareció entender.

Un sumo dolor junto a un increíble placer se apoderaron del cuerpo de la leona, provocando un grito que el mortífago acalló juntando de nuevo su boca con la de ella. Había olvidado por completo que era virgen.

Cuando los músculos de la chica se relajaron, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, mientras escuchaba su nombre de sus labios una y otra vez, a modo de gemido.

Se inclinó levemente sobre ella, y susurró sutilmente en su oído algo que la Gryffindor jamás podría olvidar.

-_Ahora eres mía…_

**Continuara…**

Bueno… creo que esto era lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando, espero no haberos defraudado XD.

Siento no contestar textualmente a los reviews, prometo que lo haré más adelante, cuando tenga algo más de tiempo.

¡Os agradezco realmente vuestro apoyo!

¡¡Esta historia no seria nada sin vosotros!

…Espero vuestros comentarios…

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible

Besos y hasta pronto.

Suzaru


	5. Esperanza

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

**.oO**----------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

"_Ahora eres mía…"_

Aquella frase se repetía, una y otra vez, cual disco rayado en la cabeza de Hermione Granger, no dejándole pensar, no dejándole sentir, ni respirar…

Había cedido.

Después de tantas luchas interiores, del odio, después de todo, ella había sido débil.

Su dignidad se había esfumado ante sus propios ojos, como una exhalación.

¿Qué dirían Harry y Ron si se enterasen?

¿Qué pensarían entonces de ella, su ejemplo a seguir, su perfecta amiga?

Entregándose a él, a su más odiado contrincante, a un mortífago… un seguidor de Voldemort.

Al ser que representaba todo lo que debía repudiar, todo lo que debía alejar… todo contra lo que debía luchar.

Lo odiaba. Si, lo odiaba con más fuerza que antes.

Lo odiaba por sus caricias de fuego, por su cálido aliento, por sus besos, grabados uno a uno en su piel… Lo odiaba con la fuerza de su alma destrozada, con los apagados latidos de su resentido corazón.

Pero más se odiaba a sí misma, por haber traicionado todo en cuanto creía.

Al mundo mágico, a Dumbledore, a todos y cada uno de los profesores de Howgarts… a Gryffindor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, que desgarraban poco a poco su ya quebrada alma…

No merecía ser una Gryffindor.

Realmente, dudaba contar con el privilegio de merecer algo, por insignificante que esto fuese, en aquellos momentos.

…_Valor…_

La risa irónica quedó atrancada en su garganta, ni siquiera ya eso podía expresar.

¿Qué valor podría tener ella, la persona que se había doblegado tan fácilmente ante una serpiente? ¿¡Qué maldito valor podía poseer?

-¡Me lo has arrebatado todo, maldita serpiente!- le gritó al aire.

Y, respondiendo a su silenciosa súplica, las lágrimas optaron por deslizarse lentamente sobre sus ahora rosadas mejillas, y correr libremente por el camino de la tortura, hasta morir en la sábana de seda desordenada que cubría la cama.

Si, todavía se encontraba allí, en aquella habitación. El sol había salido hacia mucho tiempo atrás, y realmente, ella no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

_Esa maldita noche, que ella quería borrar de su memoria, de su vida, de los restos quemados de su pálida piel._

_Aquella noche junto a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, su pesadilla, su mayor deseo… su amante en secreto._

_Pero no lograba sacar los recuerdos todavía dolorosos de su mente, seguían ahí, en lo más profundo del alma, y dolían…_

_Y quemaban…_

Y así, sin más, Hermione arqueó su espalda y posó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, haciéndose un ovillo, entregándose por completo al llanto.

_Se sentía muerta por dentro._

**.oO**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

En una de las mazmorras del mismo castillo donde se encontraba la chica, yacían reunidos uno de los grupos de mortífagos mas allegados a Ryddle, esperando a que su amo hiciera acto de presencia… pues no sabían cual había sido el motivo de tal reunión, con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

_Algo debía estar tramando el señor de las tinieblas, maestro de la tortura y la persuasión, encandilado del mal._

_Algo vacío de buenos propósitos, impregnado de maldad..._

_Y ese algo estaba por verse._

La gran puerta metálica se abrió entonces, dando paso a una oscura forma, de la que únicamente resaltaban dos pequeños ojos rojos, atentos, previsores… dos espejos del mismísimo infierno.

-Mi Lord –comenzó uno de los presentes- quisiera saber, si no es demasiada molestia, a que se debe tan apresurada reunión.

Voldemort: -Me complazco en anunciaros, mis queridos camaradas, de lo que será, sin duda alguna, mi completo renacimiento, mi ascenso al poder de nuevo y para siempre- comenzó, sin titubear- He de asumir que, a estas alturas, habréis oído hablar ya del tan famoso giratiempo, que se encuentra en manos de Albus Dumbledore, dentro de los dominios del mismísimo Howgarts- se permitió hacer una pausa, en la cual todas las formas encapuchadas asintieron levemente- Mis planes se reducen al robo de tan preciada joya, simplemente.

-¿Y qué beneficios podría otorgarte el conseguirla, mi señor?- aventuró otro de los mortífagos.

Voldemort: -Sencillo… pretendo volver a mi pasado, para poder retomar un asunto inconcluso, y ponerle punto final de una vez por todas…- sonrió cínicamente, provocando así un escalofrío general- Pretendo matar a Harry Potter, retrocediendo 17 años de mi tiempo.

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Entretanto, una adolorida Ginny Weasley despertaba en una desconocida habitación.

¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior?

Viró a derecha e izquierda, desconcertada, hasta que un bulto (humano, parecía ser) se movió intranquilo en la cama, haciendo que la joven pelirroja diese un saltito a causa de la impresión.

Lentamente, bajo la sabana hasta descubrir una oscura cabellera…

¡Ahora lo recordaba todo!

La repentina llegada de Zabini, el pasillo donde se habían encontrado, y…

La Weasley pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes en escasos segundos.

¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

¡Ella no era así!

No sentía nada por Blaise, sin embargo si creía estar firmemente enamorada de Harry, desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

¿Pero entonces…?

Ginny siempre había sido espontánea y vivaz, pero distaba mucho de ser una de esas chicas tan "libertinas" que pululaban por todo Howgarts, intentando llevarse a la cama a cualquier chico disponible.

El solo nombramiento de estas la irritaba enormemente y la hacía ponerse de mal humor al recordar que el joven Potter tenía a una muy nutrida bandada de buitres a su espalda, esperando, acechándole… aaaaarrrrrrg, ¡como las odiaba!

Azorada, recogió la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación, y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo con paso sigiloso de la habitación para no despertar así al Slytherin, y sonrió hallándose ya fuera de la estancia, viéndose libre de él.

_Lo que no sabía, era que distaba mucho de ser libre de Blaise Zabini…_

_No se juega con los sentimientos de un mortífago, y eso la joven Weasley, lo comprobaría tarde o temprano…_

**.oO**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Mientras tanto, en las frías y lúgubres calles de Londres había comenzado a llover, primero de forma un tanto tímida, para luego caer fuertemente, empapándolo todo a su paso con sus finas gotas de agua.

Un muchacho rubio caminaba con parsimonia por las mojadas y tortuosas carreteras, sin un paraguas que lo resguardase. Pero aquello no tenía la menor importancia, no en aquellos momentos.

Las frías gotas de lluvia impactaban contra su cuerpo, rozándolo de manera sutil. Inevitablemente aquello le hacia rememorar la pasada noche, junto a Granger.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, y se pasó la lengua por sus finos labios, casi inconscientemente.

Había descubierto en la chica una nueva faceta, desconocida hasta el momento para él.

…_Una auténtica leona…_

No pudo más que reír ante la palpable ironía.

Él, Draco Malfoy, perdiendo la cabeza por una Gryffindor… es más… por una simple e insignificante sangre sucia.

Se obligó a si mismo a pensar en otra cosa, desencajado.

Un Malfoy jamás se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos o emociones (y si, los tenían), y no sería él quien enlodara el honor de su apellido.

_Pero uno no puede controlar su destino, y la situación comenzaba a escaparse de todo control…_

_Su corazón no seguía su apellido…_

_La seguía a ella._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Ron se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor junto a Luna, la transparente y dulce Luna, con la que había comenzado una relación estable hacía no demasiado tiempo atrás.

La chica lo miraba intranquila, sin saber demasiado bien que hacer ni decir.

Sabía que la de Hermione, había sido una gran pérdida, tanto como amiga, como por activo y capacitado miembro de la orden del fénix.

Nunca había tenido una relación demasiado fluida con la chica, ya que ella misma no era especialista en congeniar con la demás gente, pero había podido notar como, al principio, se había mostrado algo reticente a su relación con el pelirrojo.

Y es que, como Luna había podido percibir desde el principio, la joven castaña siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada de su ahora actual novio, y por ello centraba el foco de su rabia en la rubia, para poder descargar toda la frustración de la que era presa en aquellos momentos.

Mas con el tiempo, había aprendido a querer y apreciar a la carismática chica, junto a todos los demás, y no había podido sino alejarse de la feliz pareja, sacrificando así su propia felicidad, encerrando en sí misma sus sentimientos.

Desterrándolos para siempre de su memoria y su corazón.

Y con el tiempo, lo había logrado.

Se podía decir, que ya no sentía mas que una enorme amistad y un gran cariño por el apuesto Weasley. Se podría decir…

Pero siempre quedaría algo dentro de ella… algo que le decía que aquel era el hombre al que amaba, aquel con el que debía estar…

Pero entonces, volvía a ver el brillo en sus ojos azules, esa esplendorosa sonrisa en el rostro… y ella, sonreía también, resignada ante la evidencia.

Luna había ganado, y lo había echo de una forma limpia. Sin ni siquiera competir.

Repentinamente los pensamientos de Luna se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Lupin y Snape, que habían prometido (no sin cierta negación por parte de este último) comunicarles cualquier nueva información acerca de su amiga, después de haberse negado de lleno a comenzar una infructuosa búsqueda, alegando que el ministerio ya se estaba encargando de eso.

Ron: -¡¿Qué nuevas noticias hay? ¿Han encontrado a Hermione?- preguntaba en un tono bastante elevado de voz el joven pelirrojo.

Dumbledore: -Lamento informarte, Ron, de que se han llevado a la señorita Granger sin dejar rastro alguno. Pareciese que se la hubiera tragado la mismísima tierra…

Mcgonagall: -Aunque tenemos más formas de poder hallar a la joven prefecta, ¿cierto Severus?

Snape: -Creo que yo podría sacar algo de información –hizo una pausa para mirar a Ron, asqueado- gracias a mi doble identidad con los mortífagos. Tal vez me entere de donde se encuentra encerrada la… señorita.

Luna debió retener fuertemente a Ron para que este no se desmayara, conmovido por la reciente noticia.

Algo estalló dentro de él, provocando miles de sensaciones distintas, llenando cada hueco de su alma adormecido, impregnándolo todo con una creciente luz…

¡Había esperanza!

Corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron e irrumpió sin llamar en el cuarto de los varones, provocándole casi un paro cardiaco a Harry, que se encontraba en fase de sueño, o al menos, lo intentaba.

Ron: -¡Harry!- masculló con una gran sonrisa- ¡Hay esperanza!

_Que cruel y curiosa la esperanza… aparece cuando menos la necesitamos, llenando nuestras vidas de ilusiones inconclusas, de sueños todavía por cumplir…_

_Y se marcha cuando más deseamos alcanzarla, dejándonos un amargo sabor en la boca… ese sabor con el que hay que aprender a vivir, que nos acompaña día a día…_

_El sabor de la esperanza marchita._

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

La puerta de la gran habitación se abrió, llenándolo todo con una súbita luz.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, intentando todavía acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en la garganta.

Sentía la boca seca, mas no se molestó en humedecer sus labios. Estaba completamente concentrada en lo que debía hacer… le había costado demasiado llegar hasta ahí, como para dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

_Todavía podía probar su valía_

Malfoy entró entonces en la estancia, tal y como la joven bruja había previsto que pasaría, altivo, siempre arrogante, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el níveo rostro.

A Hermione le hirvió la sangre en las venas, y lo odió. Lo odió con todas sus fuerzas por ser tan mortalmente perfecto, siempre irresistible… tan inalcanzable.

Logró sacar fuerzas suficientes para coger aquel gran trozo de madera que representaba la pata de la inmaculada mesa arrancada, y salió de atrás de la puerta de roble, tomando por sorpresa a la serpiente.

Le miró unos instantes a los ojos, y entonces él comprendió.

_Aquella era su venganza…_

La chica hizo acopio de toda su fuerza, y le propino un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Malfoy, que se tambaleó fuertemente, y cayó al suelo, pero no inconsciente…

"Maldita sea"- se dijo Hermione mentalmente.

Y salió corriendo de la habitación del chico, buscando desesperadamente una escapatoria…

_Podía huir de él físicamente, esconderse por la toda eternidad, incluso…_

_Pero nunca podría huir de lo que su presencia suponía, lo que provocaba en ella._

Después de haberlo intentando con innumerables puertas, una finalmente cedió, dando paso a la leona a una gran biblioteca… simplemente fascinante.

La chica quedó unos momentos atontada observando el gigantesco lugar con el que había topado, cuando unos rápidos pasos le alertaron de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

-Malfoy…

Y se escondió sigilosamente tras una estantería, esperando, rogando a Dios que pasara de largo…

_Pero al parecer su Dios se había tomado unas largas vacaciones…_

_Por tiempo indefinido._

-Así que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón, ¿eh, Granger? …Bien… juguemos entonces, pequeña sangre sucia.

A la Gryffindor le faltó el aire cuando escuchó los fuertes pasos de Malfoy tan cercanos a su posición, y su olor a menta fresca pudo llegar con claridad hasta sus fosas nasales, recorriendo sin dificultad el trayecto hasta su cerebro, haciéndole rememorar la noche pasada…

Apretó fuertemente los puños sobre su túnica, y se juro a sí misma, que aun en aquella situación, resistiría a Malfoy… y lo haría por todos… Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna…

Empezando por ella misma.

Y con horror, vislumbró con claridad como unos finísimos zapatos negros se posaban frente a la estantería tras la cual se encontraba agazapada, mientras aquel olor le hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

_Huir era imposible._

**Continuara…**

¡Hola, hola!

¿Qué tal estáis?

XD yo realmente bien, se podría decir que más inspirada que nunca… aunque también con menos tiempo para la escritura (ya se sabe, las clases, los exámenes…)

Sin embargo no faltare a mi actualización semanal (como muy tarde, todos los viernes publicaré un nuevo capítulo)

De nuevo muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, ¡y por vuestros reviews!

¡¡Sin ellos Ice days no sería nada!

**(Capítulo especialmente dedicado a vosotras, Miriko y Selina XDD lo prometido es deuda)**

Espero de nuevo vuestros comentarios, así que ya sabéis, ¡simplemente apretad GO!

Muchos besos y hasta pronto

Suzaru


	6. La cantata del diablo

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Hermione se contrajo todo lo que pudo en su improvisado escondite, todavía paralizada por el miedo que perduraba latente en su interior.

¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué simplemente no pasaba de largo?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Las lágrimas de pavor comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro femenino, formando pequeños surcos de agua, mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios omitir cualquier ruido que pudiera hacer para evitar ser descubierta.

_Cae la noche, niebla eterna_

_Ocultarse ya la luz_

_Frío yermo, rompe, hiela_

_Lágrimas del corazón_

Tal vez hubiera sido una simple corazonada, un latigazo de su sexto sentido que le había alertado, o el dulce y exquisito aroma que emitía la suave piel de la Gryffindor… pero el sabía que estaba allí, tras esa estantería, sobria, fría, orgullosa...

Deseó, por un momento, que esa maldita atracción por la chica desapareciese, y junto a ella, todos sus miedos, pero solo fue un momento… antes de ver, no sin sorprenderse, como la chica salía decidida del lugar donde había permanecido escondida, mirándolo directamente a los ojos…

Si… podía ver el miedo en esos ojos café, podía notarlo, sentirlo, incluso olerlo… como también veía el valor y la decisión en ellos.

Cuanto la detestaba por ser tan perfecta… cuantas veces había deseado torturarla hasta el ansia, hasta ver como todos sus huesos se quebraban, uno a uno, dándole paso a una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

Pero algo muy dentro de él, sabía que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo… no a ella, no a ella… y supo entonces con certeza, que mataría a cualquiera que lo intentase.

_Sueños de muerte_

_Desvélate_

_Santa condena_

_Acto de fe_

Algo se lo había dicho, estaba segura… él sabía que se encontraba tras aquel estante, lo sabía…

Y por ello salió de su escondrijo, porque, a pesar de todo lo hecho, de los errores cometidos, seguía siendo ella, Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor.

No iba a huir… pretendía luchar.

_Hoy la vida llueve penas_

_Gotas de desesperación_

_Mis lágrimas son ríos, venas_

_Desangrándome el corazón_

Draco: -¿¡Que demonios pretendías con lo que has hecho?- chilló, sin poder contenerse.

Hermione se asustó entonces, pero no retrocedió ni un solo centímetro en su posición, mientras que Malfoy se encontraba justo enfrente de ella, varita en mano y con gesto amenazante…

Sentía miedo, si.

Pero no iba a demostrárselo… no a él, no allí… no en aquella situación.

Hermione: -¿A qué esperas, Malfoy? Seguro que llevas tiempo planeando esta venganza… mátame.

_La memoria de una mujer_

_Son los besos que recibió_

_En tus labios yo viviré_

_Y en tu olvido yo moriré_

Y lo hizo… o al menos, lo intentó.

Lo deseaba, deseaba hacerlo… pronunciar las palabras que se encontraban perdidas en lo más profundo de su memoria, y que estas brotasen decididas hasta su varita, para poder torturarla…

Lo deseaba casi tanto como la deseaba a ella.

Movió su mano el suficiente espacio como para rozar con el arma el cuello de la leona… ese cuello que había sido suyo, que había podido recorrer a sus anchas… recordaba cada porción de piel, cada poro, cada cabello… lo recordaba nítidamente, lo guardaba bajo llave, en su memoria.

Pero los sentimientos no podían interferir, no. No debían interferir.

Podría haberle matado, ella podría hacerlo echo, y no le hubiese importado. No como a él le importaba.

Una creciente rabia le inundó entonces, dándole fuerzas para continuar con su propósito.

Y lo hizo, lo hizo entonces, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida… sabiendo que la perdería… pero aun así lo hizo, pudo más el apellido, pudo más el honor, el orgullo.

-¡Cruccio!

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar_

_Acurrucadas morir en tu piel_

_Han nacido secas, tienen sed_

_Mi llanto se quiere morir_

No se sorprendió después de que pronunciase esas palabras.

Algo dentro de ella lo sabía, sabía que él iba a hacerlo…

Jamás iba a cambiar, y lo sabía.

Ella no era suficiente para lograr que Malfoy se tragase su creciente orgullo, y lo sabía…

Sonrió de medio lado con ironía antes de que el impacto del hechizo le obligará a apoyar las rodillas en el suelo, a causa del dolor.

Pero no era el dolor físico el que la atormentaba, era otro tipo de dolor la que la hacía morir, un dolor más intenso, más carnal… los sentimientos quebrados, la derrota… la impotencia.

Y supo lo que aquello significaba.

Significaba que él la seguía odiando por lo que era, una sangre sucia, por ser amiga del niño que vivió.

Significaba que no habría más acercamientos, más deseo, que jamás llegaría el amor…

No más besos repletos de veneno, no más ardientes caricias…

No más Draco Malfoy.

_Como un beso prometido_

_A tu alma es mi voz_

_Soy lo muerto y lo vivido_

_Soy la calma, soy tu Dios_

Y él… él también sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Enterrar de nuevo los sentimientos, poner la fría máscara en su sitio.

Volver a ser el hombre de hierro, el asqueroso mortífago.

Repudiarla con todo lo que poseía, odiarla por ser lo que era.

Apretó más la varita, decidido.

No más Hermione Granger.

_Cierra los ojos y te llevaré_

_Donde los sueños se hacen canción_

_La vida duele, te curaré_

_Duérmete y sueña, te acuna mi voz_

Y entonces, súbitamente, el dolor paró. Así como había llegado, se fue, dejándola casi inconsciente en el frío suelo de la biblioteca, con las lágrimas ya secas en el rostro.

Lo miró de nuevo, desafiante. No iba a dejarle ganar, podía torturarla mil y unas veces hasta el cansancio… pero jamás se rendiría, jamás.

Draco: -Espero que esto te haya servido de lección. Conmigo no se juega, sangre sucia.- comentó decidido, en su cara podía apreciarse su imborrable gesto de superioridad, siempre sería así… siempre.

Algo se rompió entonces dentro de Hermione.

El sentimiento murió dentro de ella, incluso antes de nacer.

Así iban a ser las cosas…

Lo aceptaría, entonces. Él ya había decidido.

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar_

_Acurrucadas morir en tu piel_

_Han nacido secas, tienen sed_

_Mi llanto hoy se quiere morir_

Se sentía solo, vacío de nuevo.

Pero no iba a demostrarlo. No podía hacerlo.

Tenía que seguir representado su papel, tal y como le habían enseñado.

Oh, si, eso sabía hacerlo realmente bien.

La contempló entonces, allí, todavía apoyada en el suelo, y aún así, con el pelo rizado cubriéndole el rostro y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, le pareció hermosa.

La criatura más fascinante que había visto jamás.

La observó por última vez, y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca. Sentía no poder contenerse mucho más tiempo, iba a explotar si seguía parado ante ella.

Y sin más, puso rumbo de nuevo hacia su habitación, sintiendo su decrépito corazón morir lentamente.

_Si tus lágrimas se quieren suicidar_

_Guárdalas, pues vas a llorar_

_Llorarás océanos de paz_

_Duérmete ya no hay…_

Lo que no sabía Draco Malfoy, era que dentro de la estancia, la leona volvía a deshacerse en llanto, y la causa no era otra que él mismo.

La guerra estaba declarada, y una cosa estaba clara… no habría vencedor alguno.

…_dolor_

**.oO**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Mientras tanto, en Howgarts, una muy acalorada Ginny entraba apresuradamente en el gran comedor con el pelo pelirrojo alborotado a causa de la carrera, jadeante.

Paseó sus grandes ojos por la mesa perteneciente a Gryffindor, buscando encontrar a su hermano, y con un poco de suerte…

Harry: -¡Ginny, aquí!- gritaba un moreno muchacho desde el fondo mismo de la mesa.

Sonrió, Harry era un chico encantador… cuando se lo proponía, claro.

Se había pasado toda la mañana en la biblioteca (sorprendentemente, pues ella no solía pisar aquel sitio a no ser que fuese necesario), buscando algún rastro o pista de la desaparición de Hermione, si querían emprender una nueva búsqueda debían tener algo sobre lo que basarla.

Y si, decía nueva, porque semanas atrás lo habían intentado ya. Habían buscado a la castaña por todos lados, removiendo cielo y tierra… pero no la encontraron.

Por eso todos los miembros de la orden (a excepción de Snape, claro esta) habían pactado buscar un posible rastro.

Pero ella no había encontrado nada que fuera relevante, apenas la ya gastada pluma de su amiga, sobre una de las mesas donde solía sentarse.

El pensar de nuevo en su amiga, hizo que una profunda añoranza se apoderara de su corazón.

¿Cómo se encontraría en esos momentos?

_Solo esperaba que pudiese aguantar, donde quiera que estuviera… aguantar hasta que fuesen por ella._

Si, algo dentro de ella le gritaba con fuerza que la castaña seguía viva, que simplemente debían seguir buscando…

_No debían rendirse, no todavía… no cuando se sentía tan cerca de su propósito._

Fue entonces, cuando la chica notó una ardiente mirada sobre sí misma, y volteó, curiosa.

Grande fue la sorpresa (y la vergüenza) cuando se topó con los profundos ojos claros de Blaise Zabini, mirándola con interés.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, cuando este le sonrió.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella no era así, una chica vergonzosa… ¡Bah! Jamás en sus 16 años de vida había sentido vergüenza alguna delante de un chico, por muy guapo o irresistible que este fuese… ¿Iba aquella a ser la excepción? ¡Claro que no!

Volvió a levantar entonces la mirada y, no sin desilusión (¿desilusión?... ¿por qué?) comprobó que, efectivamente, Zabini ya no la observaba. De hecho, parecía bastante más concentrado en la chica rubia que se hallaba a su lado.

"Menudo idiota" se dijo Ginny, y sin más, siguió comiendo.

_Pronto llegaría el día, en el que tal vez le importase más de lo que esperaba aquel atractivo mortífago…_

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Lucius -Y dígame, mi señor… ¿Qué tiene exactamente planeado hacer con respecto al giratiempo?- preguntó, atemorizado por la sola presencia del mago tenebroso.

Voldemort: -Ante todo, no hay que apresurarse, Lucius… esperaremos a que sea el mismo giratiempo el que venga a nosotros…- comentó calmadamente- después de todo, puede que la prisionera de tu hijo si nos sirva para algo… se ha convertido en el cebo perfecto.

Y salió de la sala, arrastrando su larga capa negra por el duro suelo de la oscura mazmorra, apenas produciendo sonido al caminar, dejando dentro a un compungido Malfoy.

Lucius: -Aún así me desobedeció… pagará caro su atrevimiento.

_Si… ese era Lucius Malfoy, un hombre de palabra, sin duda._

_Y si había algo que él no olvidaba, eran las ofensas…_

_Se lo cobraría de la forma más cruel, aunque fuese su hijo…_

_¿Qué importaba?_

**.oO------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Así mismo, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su habitación.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, el sol se estaba ocultando tras las grandes montañas, dándole a la escena un toque anormal… casi surrealista.

El Slytherin se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, con la fina camisa blanca abierta de par en par, y la luz del ocaso bañándole el masculino rostro, resaltando así el resplandor de sus ojos, enmarcándolos más, si cabe. Haciéndolos resaltar enormemente. Brillaban, por la tristeza…

_Era un ángel…_

_Un ángel caído._

El corazón, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde el encuentro, todavía le latía fuertemente en el pecho, sin descanso, sin control.

Pero no se arrepentía, no podía hacerlo.

¿Y por qué debería? ¿Acaso sentía algo más que atracción por Granger?

¿Era aquello… amor?

No podía.

No podía serlo. Jamás le habían enseñado el significado de esa palabra.

Todo el mundo la pronunciaba, llenándose la boca con su sola presencia, deleitándose, degustándola lentamente…

Pero, ¿Qué sabían ellos del amor?

Eran incluso más ignorantes que él.

_¿Acaso era amor, aquello que sentía cuando la miraba a los ojos?_

_¿Aquel fuego que se prendía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas cuando la sentía cerca? Altiva, orgullosa… toda una diosa._

_¿Eran aquellas ganas de protegerla cuando lloraba, cuando se derrumbaba, cuando caía, fruto de sus propios actos?_

_¿Era aquello el amor?_

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, una de aquellas que llevaba el sello Malfoy estampado por todas partes, una de sus enigmáticas e irresistibles sonrisas.

-Patético.

Y si, realmente lo era.

Jamás antes imaginó descubrir aquel sentimiento de la mano de ella… una impura, una Gryffindor… Hermione Granger.

Y al mismo tiempo no podía ocultar ese extraño brillo nuevo en sus ojos, esas ganas locas de abrazarla, esa ansia por poseer enteramente sus labios, solo para él… todo su cuerpo vibraba con la sola mención de su nombre.

_Mas no había vuelta de hoja, y el lo sabía._

_No traicionaría todo aquello en lo que creía, no dejaría que los sentimientos, aquellos estúpidos sentimientos, tomasen el control._

_Sacaría esa información de donde fuera, se la extraería a patadas si era necesario…_

_Y después la mataría._

_Aunque muriese por dentro, aunque una parte de él se fuese con ella… la mataría._

Y solo esa imagen perduraba en su mente, solo esa maldita imagen…

…solo aquel odio y decisión reflejados en sus ojos castaños…

_-…mátame…-_

Solo aquella imagen todavía nítida en su mente, imborrable.

"¿Qué demonios me has hecho, Hermione Granger?"

**Continuara…**

¡Hola de nuevo!

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 6?

Ya lo se, un poco raro, es medio song fic… XD ¡pero no pude evitarlo!

Estaba escuchando la canción, y me entró la inspiración.

(La cantata del diablo, de mago de oz, de ahí el título)

Aunque he cogido trozos salteados de la canción, que se le va a hacer…

En fin, ¡de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!

**¡¡Os quiero!**

Espero vuestros comentarios de nuevo sobre el sabor de boca que os ha dejado este capítulo.

Besos y hasta pronto.

Suzaru

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	7. Dolor

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Ron Weasley paseaba intranquilo por los jardines de Howgarts, mientras la silenciosa brisa matutina mecía tranquilamente su rojo cabello junto a su larga túnica, pensando en ella… en Hermione.

Su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían hacer nada para salvarla?

¿Por qué, si ella hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible si fuesen ellos que estuvieran en su lugar?

"El ministerio esta investigando, cuando nuevas noticias lleguen a nuestros oídos, os serán comunicadas inmediatamente".

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló, nervioso.

No cuestionaba las palabras de su director, no quería desconfiar de él, pero, aún así…

¡Él no sabía por lo que estaba pasando! ¡Por lo que todos ellos estaban pasando!

Deseaba que volviera…

Merlín, como deseaba tenerla de nuevo cerca, y poder explicarle… lo necesitaba.

No había hablado en serio aquella mañana, ¡Solo estaba enfadado!

Siempre había sido muy temperamental, y la castaña lo sabía, él quería confiar en que así era, pero…

¿Por qué entonces le había mirado de aquella manera?

Los remordimientos no le dejaban dormir. Apenas le dejaban subsistir.

¡Por su culpa, por su maldita culpa, ¡Solo por sus malditos caprichos y su estúpida manera de comportarse con ella!

Por su culpa Hermione no estaba ahora riendo junto a ellos.

**.oO**--------------------------------**_Flash back_**-------------------------------**Oo.**

Ron: -¡No tienes por qué tratarla así, ella no te ha hecho nada!

Hermione: -Yo no la he tratado de ninguna manera, Ronald…- le espetó la castaña, harta ya del tema de conversación al que recurría el pelirrojo demasiado frecuentemente para su gusto.

Ron: -¡Claro que sí, Luna ha venido hoy llorando! ¡Mencionó algo sobre ti antes de marcharse corriendo! ¡Es cosa tuya, no te atrevas a negarlo!

Hermione: -¡Ya te dije, Ron, que yo también la aprecio, maldita sea! ¡He aprendido a quererla! ¿Vale? Es mí amiga, jamás la haría llorar.

Ron: -¡Mientes, todo son mentiras! ¡Jamás la has soportado! ¡Siempre la has envidiado! ¿Me oyes? ¡Siempre! ¡Pero entiéndelo de una vez, yo la elegí a ella, no a ti! ¡Supéralo!

Se calló entonces.

Había tocado una fibra sensible.

_Demasiado sensible, y lo sabía._

La castaña se hallaba estática en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha, sin poder todavía encajar las rudas palabras que había pronunciado el pelirrojo momentos antes.

Ron: -Hermione, yo…

Hermione: -No, Ronald.- dijo la chica, tajante.

Al chico le pareció que, de repente, aquel nombre sonaba diferente de cómo siempre lo había echo en aquellos momentos, en sus labios.

Hermione: -Lo has dejado bastante claro.

Y emprendió la marcha escaleras arriba, o al menos, lo intentó.

Mas no caminó mucho antes de que un fuerte brazo la mantuviese en su sitio.

Al girarse se topó de frente con aquellos ojos azules, aquellos ojos que la derretían, que la hacían volar, ahora llenos de arrepentimiento… pero no iba a caer, no ahora.

_Nunca más._

-¡Chicos!- gritó un enérgico moreno desde la puerta de la sala común de los leones.

Ambos se giraron entonces, observando quedamente a su amigo en común.

Harry Potter.

El chico pareció darse cuenta entonces de la posición en la que se encontraban sus amigos, mirando directamente el firme brazo de Ron sujetando con fuerza a la castaña.

Frunció el ceño, intranquilo.

Conocía perfectamente la expresión que sostenía Hermione en aquellos momentos.

_Demasiado bien._

Harry: -¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó.

Ron masculló unos susurros apenas audibles, pero Hermione no le dejo continuar.

Hermione: -Oh, Harry, no es nada importante. Solo le decía a Ronald que me encuentro indispuesta para la salida a Hogsmeade de hoy.

Harry: -¡Pero…!

Hermione: -Harry…-

Y el chico la miró entonces a los ojos.

Cuantas emociones podía percibir a través de aquellas esferas café, cuanta desilusión, cuanto dolor… cuanta soledad.

Dio entonces un suspiro de resignación. Casi podía adivinar que era lo que había sucedido.

Hermione: -Estaré en la biblioteca-

Y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla al moreno, subió hasta su habitación, dando un portazo al entrar.

Harry miró entonces al pelirrojo.

Había olvidado la falta de tacto de su amigo en cuanto a mujeres se trataba.

_En cuanto a Hermione se trataba._

Harry: ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

**.oO**----------------------------------**_Flash back end_**-------------------------------------**Oo.**

Se reprendió mentalmente entonces.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Luna había acudido a él momentos después, diciéndole que lloraba por Hermione, si.

Pero no porqué le hubiese hecho algo malo, sino todo lo contrario.

La chica le había ayudado toda la noche con sus deberes de herbología, a pesar de haber terminado relativamente tarde.

Luna no lloraba por otra cosa que no fuera emoción.

"¡Oh, Ron, Hermione es fantástica!" –le había dicho.

Demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué tenía que dudar de ella?

¡Se lo había dicho, le había dicho que ella jamás haría llorar a una amiga!

Y si, era cierto que los primeros días la castaña no había tolerado demasiado bien a la nueva novia del chico, pero con el tiempo había dejado de lado sus desavenencias y se había terminado encariñando con ella.

-Joder…

Y sin más, se dejó caer sobre la mullida hierba, esperando a Luna, que no tardaría en llegar.

**.oO**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Un apuesto rubio se hallaba entonces frente a una oscura habitación.

Aquella que era capaz de infundirle el mayor de los miedos, aquella…

La guarida del mismísimo diablo.

_La habitación de su padre._

-Pasa- se oyó la voz del mayor de los Malfoy, hueca, sin sentimientos… como siempre.

Dudó unos segundos antes de girar por completo la perilla de la puerta, atemorizado.

Si, en efecto, el gran Draco Malfoy tenía miedo, si…

Muchísimo miedo.

Pero solo de él, solo de aquella persona.

Solo de quién le había enseñado a no sentir, a mentir, a despreciar…

Solo de aquel que había terminado con la vida de su madre.

_Solo de Lucius Malfoy._

Entró con paso lento pero decidido en la habitación, encontrándose con una espesa oscuridad que cubría toda la estancia.

Aquello comenzaba a darle mala espina, no podía distinguir la figura de su padre en aquella total falta de claridad.

Hasta que lo notó. Notó su pausada respiración justo detrás de él, sin alteración alguna… solo como Lucius sabía hacerlo.

Se maldijo mentalmente por no ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Pero no podía.

Si miraba a su padre a los ojos, si lo hacía… le descubriría, sin duda alguna.

_Descubriría aquel extraño y nuevo brillo en sus antaño ojos de hielo, los rasgos de culpabilidad todavía patentes en su rostro…_

_Notaría aquella inseguridad que, por primera vez, era palpable en le ambiente._

Y volvería a decepcionarle…

Volvería a renegar de él, volvería a hacerle sentir la criatura más baja del mundo…

Le diría de nuevo que su madre se retorcería en el infierno viendo al inútil de su hijo en aquel estado.

De nuevo las torturas, los desplantes…

No quería soportarlo…

No creía poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Mas se giró.

Y preferiría mil veces no haberlo hecho.

Lucius: Tú- le señaló Lucius, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro porcelánico- el que se hace llamar mi hijo, un Malfoy…- un destello de diversión brilló entonces en sus ojos, al percatarse de la expresión que comenzaba a formarse en la cara de su hijo- Me has desobedecido… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- dijo, cogiendo fuertemente la cara del rubio entre sus manos.

Draco cerró los ojos.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo sabía…

Lucius: -Juro por Dios que te arrepentirás eternamente… desearás no haber nacido, y créeme,- añadió, en un escalofriante susurro- matar a esa simple impura te parecerá un juego de niños entonces.

Y, dejando dentro a su hijo, y en un recóndito lugar también sus sentimientos, salió de la oscura habitación

**.oO**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Entretanto, Hermione despertaba en su nueva celda.

Miró entonces su reloj, casi hecho trizas, comprobando con horror lo lentas que pasaban las horas en aquel sitio.

Tardó indefinido tiempo en lograr levantarse, pues las heridas del hechizo del mortífago todavía le hacían flaquear, pero lo hizo, y se encaminó hacia los barrotes de la mazmorra, a por algo de comida.

_Si es que la había._

Se arrodilló frente a la puerta, y atinó a coger un duro trozo de pan, mas desechó toda idea de comerlo cuando vio los pequeños mordiscos de los roedores en el alimento.

Malditas ratas, volvían a ganarle la partida.

Bufó exasperada, llevándose el vaso de agua a la boca, acallando aquella sed que la mataba…

Pero no pudo acallar los malditos latidos de su censurado corazón.

La imagen del rubio frente a ella, varita en mano, pronunciando aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras de nuevo una y otra vez no dejaba de aparecer recurrentemente en su cabeza, torturándola.

-¿H… hola?- se escuchó entonces en la vacía sala, o eso había pensado la castaña hasta aquel momento.

La leona dio un respingo, y el vaso calló al suelo con un tremendo estruendo, olvidado.

Una morena mano asomó entonces por entre los barrotes, buscando a tientas una persona con la que poder entablar una conversación.

Podía ser una trampa, podía ser una artimaña de las serpientes, pero aún así aquella soledad la estaba marchitando, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse para no caer…

Lo necesitaba.

Hermione: Hola, ¿quién eres?

-¡Por fin algo de compañía! No creía soportar mucho más tiempo solo…- dijo una trémula voz masculina- Soy Emile Bradford- contestó a su pregunta.

Hermione: -¿Emile? ¿Emile de Ravenclaw?

Emile: -Así es… ¿Cómo lo has…?

Hermione: -Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.

Emile: -¡Vaya, tu eres Hermione! ¡La prefecta de la casa de los leones! He oído hablar de ti en varias ocasiones, eres amiga de Potter, ¿cierto?

Hermione sintió un profundo vacío en el estómago al oír de nuevo el nombre de Harry…

¿Cómo estaría en aquellos momentos?

Desesperado, seguramente, lo conocía a la perfección.

No descansaría hasta encontrarla.

_Confiaba plenamente en que, tarde o temprano, el niño que vivió acudiría en su busca… tarde o temprano._

Emile: -¿También de Weasley, no? El famoso portero del equipo de Gryffindor.

Empalideció solo ante la sola mención de su nombre.

…_Ron…_

Se disponía a contestar cuando unos nuevos pasos se escucharon con claridad resonando sobre las gruesas paredes de roca de la mazmorra, haciéndola estremecer.

Se quedó estática, sin poder formular palabra alguna.

¿Y si volvía a ser él? ¿Y si volvía para atormentarla de nuevo?

-No…- atinó a decir.

Emile: -Hey, Hermione… Hermione, ¡Escúchame!- llamó su atención el chico- échate al suelo… ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! Si creen que duermes no pasará nada.

Reaccionó justo a tiempo, echándose al suelo con un sonido sordo, y cerrando rápidamente los ojos, simulando su sueño. Cerca suyo pudo oír como los pasos cesaban, y alguien paraba justo enfrente de la celda de Emile.

-¿Qué tramas ahora, Bradford? ¿Otro intento de fuga, tal vez?- se oyó con claridad la potente voz de Vicent Crabble.

Vaya, así que él y Goyle también se hallaban en la fortaleza, junto al bando oscuro…

No esperaba menos de los guardaespaldas de Malfoy.

Emile: -Buena idea, lo pensaré.

Crabble: -No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Bradford. Recuerda que soy superior a ti, sangre sucia- dijo con un palpable tono de acidez y rencor.

Emile: -Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete, bastardo.

"Emile…"

Entonces, lo que Hermione había estado esperando desde que el mortífago llegó, sucedió.

Crabble: -¡Cruccio!

Nada.

Ni un gemido, ni tan siquiera un mínimo grito ahogado… ni un solo sonido salió de la boca de Emile.

La leona se sorprendió.

Había vivido de primera mano el dolor, la desesperación… aquel hechizo era realmente potente.

Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre Emile, mas era ahora cuando se confirmaban… ella jamás había creído en habladurías (todavía más si venían de Patil y Lavender) pero no podía hacer otra cosa que sucumbir ante la fortaleza de la cual estaba haciendo gala el Ravenclaw.

Crabble: -En cuanto a ti, Granger… ¡Despierta!- Hermione movió la cabeza, aturdida, fingiendo un sueño del que, evidentemente carecía- Seguidme, os llevaré al baño- dijo mirándoles con asco- necesitáis un buen baño.

Hermione quedó algo aturdida, ¿había dicho baño?

¿No esperaba que… o si?

Crabble la sacó a la fuerza de la celda, ante la negativa de la chica, y entonces lo vio.

No era el chico más guapo que había visto en la vida, pero desde luego, era atractivo.

_Muy atractivo._

Su pelo era de un castaño claro poco común, sus finas fracciones se encontraban perfectamente marcadas, y sus ojos…

Negros.

Como la misma noche, de un perfecto y penetrante negro.

Jamás había visto unos ojos que se envolviesen en tanto misterio…

_Excepto aquellos ojos... aquellos ojos de hielo._

Salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando sintió como el rudo mortífago le soltaba el brazo.

Habían llegado.

Crabble abrió la puerta ante ellos, descubriendo así las duchas…

O, mejor dicho.

_La ducha._

Hermione: -Merlín… ¡solo hay una!

Oyó una estridente risita a sus espaldas, y se giró, exasperada.

¿Qué demonios le hacía tanta gracia a Bradford?

¿Es que no veía la situación en la que se encontraban?

Emile: -Oh, vamos Hermione, no me mires así…- dijo el chico, aparentemente divertido- puedes ducharte tu primero. No mirare, lo juro- aseguró, poniendo cómicamente su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño, y lo miró desconfiada.

El chico simplemente le dio la espalda, y le hizo señas con la mano, al parecer para que no tardase demasiado.

En fin… no se podía andar con recatos, después de todo, estaba prisionera…

Casi debería darle las gracias a Crabble por haberla llevado a darse una ducha.

_Casi._

Se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa, y abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando que el agua corriese libre por su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir escalofríos cuando tomaba contacto con las porciones heridas de su piel, pero no se quejó.

_Se sentía bien después de incontable tiempo…_

Por su parte, el Ravenclaw no lo soportaba más.

Justo detrás de él, se encontraba Granger… Hermione Granger. Sin duda alguna merecería la pena girar la cabeza aunque solo fuese un poco…

Solo un poco, para poder ver aquellas maravillosas curvas en todo su esplendor.

"Basta, recuerda la situación en la que te encuentras" –se reprendió mentalmente el mago, pero de poco servía… _necesitaba _girarse, y así lo hizo.

Lentamente, sin que la chica se percatase de gesto alguno, giró la cara para toparse con… con…

"Oh, Dios santo…"

Se frotó enérgicamente los ojos, a esperas de que aquella maravillosa visión desapareciera de un momento a otro… mas no lo hizo.

Sus curvas perfectamente proporcionadas, sus prominentes caderas, sus pechos…

Todo en ella era tremendamente excitante.

Y mortalmente sexy.

Tragó saliva, y se giró rápidamente, recordándose a sí mismo como se respiraba.

Entonces echó en falta el sonido del agua al caer, parecía ser que ya había terminado.

Hermione: -Listo. Creo que es tu turno, Emile.

Y no supo porqué, pero su nombre le pareció extrañamente hermoso en sus labios.

Viró para poder mirarla a los ojos y responder, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo quedando sin palabras.

La imagen de la chica en la ducha se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez… infinitas veces.

¡Merlín, ya estaba bien!

¡No podía pensar en eso, no ahora!

_Pero Emile era un hombre…había ciertos impulsos casi imposibles de controlar…_

_Y con el tiempo, terminaría por darse cuenta…_

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

-Crabble, Goyle.

Los dos mortífagos se presentaron sin demora en la sala en la cual se les esperaba, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Crabble, Goyle: -Si, Draco.

Draco: -Preparad a la prisionera para la sala de torturas… si no habla por las buenas, que lo haga por las malas entonces.- dijo, con una mirada que helaría el mismísimo infierno.

_Nadie esperaba, sin duda alguna, los sucesos que estaban por llevarse a cabo…_

_Nadie, incluso él mismo._

**Continuara…**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Si, ya se que esta vez he tardado más de lo normal en publicar, pero esta era semana de exámenes… y ya se sabe (dejémoslo aquí, XD a nadie le importa si no tiene que ver con la historia)

Bueno, en este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje (que ya había mencionado en el primero, si recordáis) para el que tengo preparado un gran futuro xD y aunque no hay ningún encuentro directo entre Draco y Hermione, ¡tranquilos! También tengo un dichoso (o no tanto) futuro para esta parejita… 

De nuevo **muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios,** ya sabéis que esto no sería nada sin ellos…

Besos y hasta pronto

Suzaru

_**Se trata de vivir, y de soñar, y del derecho que tengo a equivocarme, y de que nadie, nadie, puede matar la esperanza de que mis anhelos se hagan realidad. No persigo la luna.**_

_**Quiero sentirla.**_


	8. Fly away from here

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

* * *

Dedicado enteramente a ti, **Laurika**, porque se que te encanta.

* * *

**Recomendación: **Bajar la canción de "_Fly Hawai from here" _de Aerosmith, antes de leer el capítulo… ¡Así podréis ponerla justo cuando yo pongo que comienza a sonar.

* * *

Se encontraba algo perturbada todavía, sentada en aquella fría silla de metal, dentro de aquella horrible habitación blanca, completamente inexpresiva, falta de calor. De calor humano.

_Aunque no encontraría mucho de aquello dentro de la mansión Ryddle. _

¿Para que la habría llevado Crabble ha aquella habitación?

Miraba inquieta a izquierda y derecha, haciendo sonar sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo rítmicamente. Aquel insondable silencio terminaría por desquiciarla.

_Hasta que pasó._

La puerta (blanca, por supuesto) de la sala se abrió repentinamente, casi logrando que cayera de la silla. Pero la impresión fue mayor todavía, cuando un joven rubio apareció tras ella, con su ya característica sonrisa de suficiencia y su porte elegante. Un total y completo presuntuoso, anotó mentalmente la castaña.

Como si de un muelle se tratase, Hermione saltó de la silla y se puso automáticamente de pie, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados en un gesto amenazante, como el que solía utilizar con Ron cuando se enfadaban. Todavía no había olvidado lo que pasó la última vez en la biblioteca.

Seguía teniendo pesadillas por las noches.

El chico mudó su expresión a una de completa mofa, cuando vio como la castaña intentaba por todos los medios estirar el vestido de manera que tapase algo más de sus largas piernas que esos finos muslos.

Dejó escapar una risa jovial, bastante mal fingida, para el gusto de la joven bruja, y esta lo miró con más odio todavía, si cabe.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes con todo esto, Malfoy?- alegó entonces, acordándose de la situación en la que se encontraba repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa, _Hermione_? – A ella le recorrió un escalofrío cuando escuchó su nombre de aquellos labios - ¿No te gusta acaso mi pequeña…- no sabía como, ni cuando, pero el rubio se encontraba de pie justo enfrente de ella, rozando con su cálido aliento la superficie de su cuello, haciendo que sus piernas temblasen- …habitación?

Recuperando momentáneamente el control sobre su propio cuerpo, la castaña lo empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de ella todo lo que le fue posible.

_No podía respirar si se hallaba cerca._

-¡Contesta, maldita sea!- gritó ya algo menos calmada. Solo él conseguía encolerizarla de tal manera, y lo sabía. Y disfrutaba con ello.

El mortífago ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió mirándola, apoyado ligeramente en la pared de enfrente de la chica, escrutándola con la mirada. Chasqueó varias veces la lengua, dando a entender un profundo disgusto. Aquello solo irritó más a Hermione.

-Deberías pensártelo dos veces ante de volver a hablarme así, amor. No te conviene. –

-¿Ahora me amenazas? – dijo ella, incrédula. No le daría la satisfacción de verla ceder. _Jamás. _– No me das ningún miedo, _huroncito travieso_-

Esta vez si pudo ver, y no sin cierto deje de orgullo, como la mandíbula de Malfoy se tensaba ante su comentario, y sonrió satisfecha.

_Aquello no podía durar mucho._

-Tú lo has querido-

Y lo dijo de aquella manera, solo de aquella manera, que conseguía que cada vello de la piel de la castaña se erizase, y que el corazón comenzase a latir, descompasado, en su pecho.

_Por lo menos seguía latiendo._

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pequeña puerta de la habitación había vuelto a cerrarse, dejándola, de nuevo, sumida en aquella terrible soledad que la asediaba.

_Y tenía miedo, si, miedo de lo que aquel ser sin sentimiento alguno podría hacerle, tan solo con una mirada._

_Miedo de su propia inseguridad, de que las fuerzas le fallasen cuando el rompía las distancias._

_Miedo de su voz._

_Miedo de sus manos._

_Miedo de sus actos._

_Miedo, si, muchísimo miedo._

_Pero a enamorarse._

Se apoyó contra la pared en la que, momentos antes, había estado el rubio, y se dejó resbalar lentamente hacia el suelo.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

¿Aislarla¿Enloquecerla¿Humillarla?

_Todo aquello ya lo había conseguido._

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando, al estar finalmente sentada sobre el suelo, notó algo nuevo. Algo… _mojado._

Miró hacia la puerta y descubrió, con horror, como por debajo de esta no dejaba de manar agua helada, según había podido notar.

Sin pensarlo mucho antes, se subió rápidamente a la silla de metal que había ocupado minutos antes, con el vestido mojado y los ojos completamente abiertos.

_¡Ahogarla, pretendía ahogarla!_

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Zabini caminó con parsimonia por los estrechos pasadizos que llevaban hacia la sala común de Slytherin, con una petulante sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Monique era todavía mejor a como la recordaba, sin duda.

Pero no lo suficiente. Nunca, desde aquella noche.

Ninguna otra chica había podido superar todavía a Ginny Weasley.

Aquellos aires de grandeza, aquella decisión, aquel fuego…

Había mucho más detrás de la pelirroja de lo que todos imaginaban.

_Y aquello lo enloquecía._

No miraba por donde iba caminando, y aquello tarde o temprano tendría que pasar.

El primer enfrentamiento.

Levantó la mirada para ver quien demonios había tropezado, y no pudo más que sonreír cuando divisó a un muchacho de pelo revuelto y ojos verdes justo delante suyo, ajustándose las gafas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿A quien tenemos aquí¡Pero si es mi gran amigo Potter! – exclamó, con burla. Le encantaba hacerlo enfadar, era tan… Gryffindor.

-Vete a la mierda, Zabini- recibió, como toda respuesta. Por lo visto estaba más irritable de lo normal hoy.

_Mejor._

Bloqueó de nuevo su camino cuando el joven mago intentó escabullirse. La diversión no había hecho más que empezar.

-Y dime¿Que hace el héroe de todo el mundo mágico aquí, solo, tan cerca de la sala común de las serpientes? – No era que le interesase, ni mucho menos. Pero lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era volver a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan cargante?- respondió él, impacientándose.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no se debe responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta?-

-Agotas mi paciencia-

-Me halagas- sonrió Blaise.

Harry dejó salir un pequeño resoplido de frustración, y volvió a probar suerte, intentado hacer a un lado al moreno… sin resultado alguno.

-¿Dónde has dejado a la pelirroja?- preguntó, como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo?- A Harry aquella pregunta le tomó completamente desprevenido¿desde cuando mostraba Zabini tanto interés en Ginny?

-¿Es que eres sordo, o que? Te he preguntado donde esta Weasley.-

El moreno alzó una ceja, y dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

-En la biblioteca-

-Bien- y desapareció de delante del joven Potter como una exhalación, dejándolo completamente aturdido.

¿Qué se traería entre manos el Slytherin?

Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca.

Sacó de la mochila la capa de invisibilidad y, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para evitar nuevas interrupciones, se la puso.

Si alguien sabía donde se habían llevado a Hermione los mortífagos, ese alguien debía de estar en la sala común de Slytherin.

_Hora de investigar._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

El agua le llegaba ya por el cuello, y eso que estaba subida en la silla.

En vano había gritado hasta quedarse sin voz, nadie había acudido en su ayuda, pero de todos modos¿Quién querría hacerlo?

No era más que un estorbo.

La estaban utilizando para atraer a Harry hasta la boca del lobo, lo sabía.

Pero ella resistiría, resistiría hasta que sus amigos llegasen en su busca, porque lo harían.

No les traicionaría.

Jamás.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Gotta find a way  
Yeah, I can't wait another day  
Ain't nothin' gonna change  
If we stay 'round here  
Gotta do what it takes  
Cuz it's all in our hands  
We all make mistakes  
Yeah, but it's never too late  
To start again, take another breath  
And say another prayer_

º·º·º·º·º·º

¿De donde salía ahora aquella música? Le reconfortaba.

Promesas de un mundo mejor… si.

Ahora se veía tan lejos… Pero lo lograrían. Todos juntos.

Algún día.

El agua comenzaba a rozarle el labio inferior, produciéndole escalofríos. Ya no notaba los dedos de los pies, seguramente estarían congelados, al igual que sus piernas.

Pero no iba a llorar. No iba a darle aquella satisfacción a Malfoy.

¿Esperaba que hablara? Bien, pues por ella podía seguir esperando.

Alzaba los brazos hacia el techo, aplazando todo lo posible el momento en el que también acabasen cubiertos por el líquido. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la música.

Pensándolo bien, era uno de los pocos placeres que le quedaban. Junto con Emile, por supuesto.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_And fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are  
Out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We'll just fly  
_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Si, volaría lejos de allí, a un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarla. Donde no existiera el dolor, tal vez.

Un lugar muy diferente de aquel.

Apretó fuertemente sus párpados todavía cerrados cuando notó como pequeños pinchazos se apoderaban del lado izquierdo de su tórax. Tampoco lo sentía ahora.

El agua le rozaba casi la nariz. Estaba preparada, tomaría aire y resistiría. Resistiría, por Merlín¡Tenía que aguantar! Ella no acabaría sus días allí, no de aquella manera. No después de todo lo que había pasado junto a Harry y Ron.

NO.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_If this life gets any harder now  
It ain't ,no, never mind  
You got me by your side  
And any time you want  
Yeah, we can catch a train and  
Find a better place  
Yeah, cuz we won't let nothin'  
Or no one keep gettin' us down  
Maybe you and I  
Can pack our bags and hit the sky_

º·º·º·º·º·º

El agua le cubría ahora por completo, pero la música retumbaba en sus oídos cada vez con más fuerza, dándole ánimos.

Sus ojos todavía cerrados, los brazos extendidos en el aire, todos sus miembros adoloridos… aquello era lo que menos le importaba.

_Sobreviviría._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado, no demasiado lejos de la sala de torturas donde se encontraba la castaña, con una expresión seria, más de lo normal, en el rostro.

Para ser sincero, debía decir que no esperaba que la chica aguantase tanto sin hablar. Si seguía así no tardaría demasiado en ahogarse. Y eso no le convenía.

No podía ir corriendo ahora hasta allí y abrir aquella puerta, por mucho que lo deseara. Tenía que tragarse las ganas de matar a Crabble con sus propias manos por haberla tratado de aquella manera al llevarla hasta allí amordazada, y por supuesto, aguantaba estoicamente el hecho de que ella compartiese celda con el gilipollas de Bradford.

Así que¿Por qué no iba a poder con aquello?

Volvió a mirar su reloj, cada vez más intranquilo.

5 minutos. ¿No era aquello demasiado¿Podría aguantar Hermione bajo el agua tanto tiempo?

¡Que cojones hacía él allí plantado mientras ella se ahogaba?

º·º·º·º·º·º

_And fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are  
Out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We'll just fly  
_

º·º·º·º·º·º

El rubio escuchaba la música retumbar en sus oídos, mientras corría por el largo pasillo, como hacía tiempo no corría.

_Aguanta Hermione¡Aguanta!_

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

La blanca y ahora mojada habitación se vació rápidamente, en cuanto la pequeña puerta se abrió, dando paso a un fatigado rubio que paseaba su mirada por toda la habitación, buscándola.

Hasta que la vio.

Estaba allí, completamente empapada, tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, con las piernas algo moradas a causa de la temperatura del líquido al que habían sido expuestas, y el pelo ahora desordenado esparcido a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

No respiraba.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Do you see a bluer sky now?  
You can have a better life now  
Open your eyes  
Cuz no one here can ever stop us  
They can try but we won't let them  
No way  
_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Se acercó, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar cuando viera su rostro, y la hizo girar delicadamente, hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

No ofrecía un mejor aspecto que su cuerpo en general, y aquello hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese por completo la espina dorsal, acompañado de un gran sentimiento de profundo desasosiego.

¿Qué haría él si ella moría¿Qué le quedaría entonces?

¡Qué?

Recorrió con sus manos su fino cuello, hasta notar, no sin alegría, como las pulsaciones de su corazón seguían allí, casi imperceptibles, si, pero imborrables.

La cogió con delicadeza en sus brazos, y salió de allí, rumbo a la enfermería.

Ella no moriría mientras él pudiera impedirlo.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Maybe you and I  
Can pack our bags and say goodbye_

º·º·º·º·º·º

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

El joven mortífago estaba sentado en el sillón rojo de su habitación, observando la grácil figura de la castaña sobre su cama, plácidamente dormida.

La miraba como no lo haría mientras ella estuviese despierta, recorriéndola, bebiendo de ella, anhelándola…

_Era un hecho, la quería._

Reprimió las ganas de darse cabezazos contra el escritorio que tenía justo al lado, por ser tan capullo.

¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas llegasen a ese extremo?

¿En que momento había ganado la castaña tanto terreno en su frío corazón, antes de hielo?

…En fin, no tenía sentido culparse ahora, que todo estaba hecho. Lo afrontaría.

Todavía no sabía como, pero lo haría.

_Un Malfoy siempre controla la situación, le había dicho alguna vez su padre._

_Y él era un Malfoy, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podía ponerlo en duda fácilmente._

Hermione se estiró sobre la cama, y cambió ágilmente de postura, quedando así más cómoda para poder seguir con su sueño, murmurando cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo.

El Slytherin sonrió de medio lado. No tardaría demasiado en despertar.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_And fly away from here  
Anywhere, honey, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are  
Out there somewhere  
Fly away from here  
Yeah anywhere honey  
I don't I don't I don't care_

_We'll just fly..._

º·º·º·º·º·º

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a todos, mis queridos lectores!

Me siento realmente complacida de (¡Por fin!) poder publicar este capítulo después de tanto tiempo, pero me siento más complacida aún diciendo que… ¡Por fin se han acabado los exámenes! 

¡Yeah!

Y bien¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero no haber perdido facultades… XD

¿Y la canción, que me decís de ella? 

Creo que iba bastante acorde con el tema del capítulo, y el ritmo me encanta… (aunque siendo de Aerosmith¿Cómo no va a gustarme?) pero creo que mejor deberíais juzgarla vosotros¿no?

**Traducción:**

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Tengo que encontrar un camino  
Si, no puedo esperar otro día  
No va a cambiar nada  
Si nos quedamos por aquí  
Tengo que hacer lo que toma  
Porque está todo en tus manos  
Todos cometemos errores  
Si, pero nunca es demasiado tarde  
Para comenzar de nuevo, tomar otro aliento  
Y rezar otra oración_

_Y volar de aquí  
A cualquier lado, si, no me importa  
Simplemente volaremos de aquí  
Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están  
Fuera de allí en alguna parte  
No dejaremos que el tiempo nos pase por encima  
Simplemente volaremos_

_  
Si esta vida se torna mas difícil ahora  
No, no importa  
Me tienes a tu lado  
Y en cualquier momento que quieras  
Si, podemos tomar un tren y  
Encontrar un mejor lugar  
Si, porque no dejaremos que nada  
Ni nadie nos tire abajo  
Tal vez tú y yo  
Podamos hacer nuestras valijas y apuntar al cielo_

_  
Y volar de aquí  
A cualquier lado, si, no me importa  
Simplemente volaremos de aquí  
Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están  
Fuera de allí en alguna parte  
No dejaremos que el tiempo nos pase por encima  
Simplemente volaremos  
_

_¿Tú ves un cielo más azul ahora?  
Puedes tener una vida mejor ahora  
Abre tus ojos  
Porque nadie aquí puede detenernos  
Ellos pueden intentarlo pero no los dejaremos  
De ninguna manera_

_Tal vez tú y yo  
Podamos hacer nuestras valijas y decir adiós_

_Y volar de aquí  
A cualquier lado, cariño, no me importa  
Simplemente volaremos de aquí  
Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están  
Fuera de allí en alguna parte  
Volar de aquí  
Si, a cualquier lado cariño  
No me, no me, no me importa  
Simplemente volaremos..._

º·º·º·º·º·º

Emotiva¿verdad? (por lo menos para mí…)

Y ahora viene ese momento en el que yo os digo o de siempre…

**¡No olvidéis dejar un review!**

**Earwen Neruda**

_**º-º-º (Miembro de la orden Siriusiana) º-º-º**_


	9. Escapando a la realidad

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

El viento matinal, frío y rebelde, recorría los terrenos de Howgarts, moviendo todas y cada una de las hojas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, que se alzaba ese día más imponente que nunca frente al castillo.

En una de las ventanas, una muchacha de incandescente pelo pelirrojo y mirada perdida, dormía prácticamente sobre el alféizar, en un pasillo de dudable localización, camino al Gran Comedor.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo Hermione en aquellos momentos? _

_Luchar, se dijo. Ella lucharía, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Porque, pasase lo que pasase, seguiría siendo Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga._

_Aquella que le despertaba todas las mañanas a golpe de almohada, gritando a todo pulmón que llegaría tarde a clase de Transformaciones._

_La misma que regañaba todas las mañanas a su hermano, alegando que los deberes no debían dejarse para último momento._

_La perseverante castaña que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. _

Sonrió con nostalgia.

_¿Qué por que la "insufrible sabelotodo" y no otra?_

_Tal vez no fuese la más guapa. Podría ser que no fuera la más divertida, y definitivamente sus caracteres no eran los más compatibles, sino más bien todo lo contrario. _

_Pero nadie le comprendía como lo hacía ese pequeño ratón de biblioteca._

Suspiró.

No quería ir al Gran Comedor en aquellos momentos, y no precisamente porque no tuviese hambre.

Era, simplemente, que no se sentía preparada para escuchar aquello que Harry tenía que decirle.

"Hay algo muy importante que tengo que contarte, pero no ahora." Le había dicho. "Hay demasiada gente. Os espero a ti y a Ron en la mesa más apartada del Gran Comedor, a las ocho en punto. Oh, y dile que traiga a Luna."

Miró de nuevo su reloj, angustiada.

Las ocho menos cinco.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Weasley, ¡Dichosos los ojos! –

Si no hubiera sido por aquel candelabro al que se agarró, Ginny estaba segura de que hubiera caído a causa del sobresalto.

Se removió en su improvisado asiento, no demasiado segura de cómo debía comportarse con él después de lo que había pasado, ¿debía mostrarse indiferente, tal y como él lo había hecho?

Posiblemente…

Pero lo cierto era que ardía en deseos de averiguar el porque de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

_Aunque tal vez aquello no tuviera explicación alguna._

Y, cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se giró, con mirada aparentemente indiferente, haciendo chocar sus ojos.

- Lo mismo podría decirte yo, Zabini. – Contraatacó ella. - ¿Has estado evitándome últimamente? – Preguntó, como el que preguntaba que tiempo iba a hacer el sábado.

Y el rió divertido ante su reacción, tal y como ella esperaba. Pero no respondió.

Por supuesto que la había estado evitando, ¿Qué podía hacer, sino?

Temía que, al hallarse frente a ella como en aquel mismo instante, no pudiera controlarse.

Y ahora que se encontraba frente a frente con aquellos ojos chocolate, tubo la certeza de que, por mucho esfuerzo que invirtiese en tal acto, sería completamente en vano.

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no pensaría en pecar ante aquel cuerpo?

- ¿Es que no vas a responder? – Insistió ella.

- Tengo que ir al Gran Comedor. – Recibió, como toda respuesta. – El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. –

Ginny sintió como la furia se apoderaba poco a poco de ella.

¿Es que no había sido nada más que un juego?

Por supuesto, un lío de una noche, como no haberlo imaginado antes. Y para colmo, ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente como para reconocerlo frente a ella.

- Eres un cobarde. –

Y él se giró de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos, después de haber emprendido la marcha.

La pequeña Weasley supo que había dado en el clavo cuando vio la llama en sus ojos claros.

- Cobarde. – Enfatizó, aún sabiendo que él estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

Cuando el la cogió con fuerza por el antebrazo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. Y aquello la molestó sobremanera, ¿Por qué no sentía eso cuando Harry estaba cerca?

La acorraló contra uno de los muros, exhalando su mismo aire, y obligándola a cerrar los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación de su aliento contra sus labios, con olor a limón y perfume caro.

Lo sintió recorriéndola con la mirada, sin atreverse a ir más allá. A acariciarla, que era aquello que ella anhelaba. Y lo odió más por ello.

Abrió los ojos.

- ¡Cobarde! – Escupió prácticamente las palabras en su rostro.

_Recriminándole, tal vez secretamente, que no la deseara con la fuerza con la que ella le deseaba a él noche tras noche._

_No sabía lo equivocada que estaba. _

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no las dejaría escapar jamás, y mucho menos delante de él. Porque no era más que un capricho, o al menos, eso quería pensar.

- ¡Cobar…! –

Y las palabras quedaron perdidas, en un punto inconcluso entre los labios de ella y los de él.

_Con aquel beso, Ginny Weasley quería demostrarse a si misma que aquello no era más que una obsesión que nada tenía que ver con el amor._

_Con aquel beso, Blaise Zabini quiso demostrarse a sí mismo que no era un cobarde. Y se descubrió deseando que aquel momento no terminase nunca._

_Y la pelirroja deseó lo mismo._

_Y ambos supieron que estaban perdidos._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

La mansión Ryddle se encontraba aquella mañana sumida en un bullicio jamás antes visto.

Los pasos de los mortífagos, a un lado y a otro de cada pasillo, resonaban con fuerza al chocar contra el suelo mientras cumplían con las rondas que les habían sido asignadas, mientras la lluvia arreciaba cada vez con más fuerza en el exterior, provocando improvisadas goteras.

Prácticas en los terrenos, presos siendo torturados, el sonido de una vajilla al romperse contra el frío suelo…

Arrugó la nariz, evidentemente molesta, ¿Era demasiado pedir que la dejaran dormir?

Se contrajo sobre la mullida superficie cuando notó aquel pinchazo en el tórax. Y el dolor general en todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Oyó entonces unos pasos, acompañados de una increíble sensación de bienestar que se agolpaba sobre su frente. Algo… _mojado._

Abrió los ojos de repente, sacando fuerzas suficientes como para incorporarse sobre la cama, ahogando un gemido. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

_Aquella sala blanca, el agua, la canción... la sensación de libertad acompañada de un profundo dolor. Y después, nada. _

_El silencio._

- Pensaba que no ibas a despertar nunca. – Y aquella voz… aquella voz le era familiar. Muy familiar. Enfocó la vista en el ángel rubio que tenía delante, no sin dificultad. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

- Te lo diré cuando todo deje de dar vueltas. – Contestó a media voz. Le era increíblemente difícil hablar. Retiró el paño mojado que estaba sobre su frente, lanzándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía (que en aquellos momentos no era mucha) contra la puerta.

Él soltó una carcajada, que a ella le sonó más como un grito desesperado por liberarse.

- Supongo que mal. –

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con interés. Examinándolo. Un bucle castaño se posó graciosamente sobre su nariz, haciendo sonreír al rubio, que se tomó su tiempo para quitárselo, mientras le acariciaba y notaba, no sin satisfacción, como ella se estremecía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se reprochó ella. Hacía apenas unas horas él había intentado matarla, y ahora… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora?

Era extraño (y desde luego podía sonar descabellado) pero… no sentía que aquello estuviese mal. De hecho… de hecho parecía tan… perfecto.

"¡No!" Se rebeló la voz de su conciencia.

Él era su enemigo. El la había llevado hasta allí a la fuerza. Él era Draco Malfoy, no podía olvidarlo. No debía.

Era la persona que pretendía hacerle daño a la gente que ella quería. A sus amigos.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no quería irse de aquella habitación?

- ¡No! - ¿Había hablado en voz alta? Palideció.

- ¿No, qué? –

Ella cayó entonces en la cuenta, ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la risa de Malfoy?

Muchas, en realidad.

Hueca, vacía. Carente de sentimiento.

¿Cómo sería la verdadera sonrisa de Draco Malfoy?

– Deja de mirarme como si fuera uno de tus libros, Granger. No me gusta. - Dijo, recuperando la acidez típica de sus palabras.

No supo exactamente porque, pero se sintió algo decepcionada. ¿Acaso esperaba que dejara de humillarla, ¡Por favor, era Malfoy!

Se limitó a mirar la punta de sus pies entumecidos, concentrándose en intentar mover algún dedo, pero no sucedía nada. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

- Levántate. –

- ¿Cómo dices? –

- Que te levantes. –

- ¿Qué…?–

- ¿Quieres levantarte de una jodida vez? – Dijo él, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. – ¡No puedo cambiarte de ropa si estas ahí tumbada! –

- ¿Cómo quieres que me levante, ¡No puedo moverme! – Se asustó al ver que la cogía por los brazos. - ¡Un momento, ¡Para, ¡Malfoy, no quiero que me cambies de ropa! – Tarde, ya estaba de pie - ¡MALFOY! –

- _Tienes _que cambiarte, a no ser que prefieras morir de una pulmonía, Granger. – Obvió, arrastrando las palabras al más puro estilo Slytherin.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia su ropa que, efectivamente, estaba completamente empapada.

"Maldita sea".

- Prefiero eso a dejar que me toques. – Como siempre, orgullosa. Un destello peligroso apareció en los ojos del rubio, pero ella no se echó atrás. Jamás lo hacía.

- No parecías pensar lo mismo la última vez que estuviste en esta habitación. –

Sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero temía que, de intentarlo, su mano se quebrara en distintos trozos. En vez de ello, le dedicó una de sus miradas más gélidas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió sus manos deslizándose por su espalda, tanteando en busca del cierre del vestido.

Rezó por que no tardase demasiado en encontrar la bendita cremallera, porque no creía poder reprimir mucho más lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, estando completamente adherida al cuerpo de Malfoy y sintiendo las caricias que él, de manera inconsciente, le proporcionaba.

_Lo que no sabía (y seguramente no supiera jamás) era que no era ella la única que estaba disfrutando del roce de su piel con las frías manos del mortífago._

Notó, de repente, como el joven mago desabrochaba sin demasiada dificultad lo único que mantenía en pie su dignidad, y se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea como ella había creído que terminase tan pronto.

El vestido antes blanco se deslizó por sus piernas hasta caer sobre sus pies desnudos, dejándola completamente expuesta a la mirada de Malfoy, solo en ropa interior.

Y ella, lejos de intentar cubrirse, abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a los dos orbes grises del mortífago, que le devolvieron el contacto con un brillo que ella no supo descifrar demasiado bien, pero que en cierto modo la asustaba.

- ¿Y ahora que? – Preguntó, osada.

_Si algo tenía que pasar, que fuese ahora._

Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa. Que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- ¡Ginny, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – La pelirroja apretó el paso hasta la mesa que quedaba justo al lado del ventanal, llegando casi ya sin aire hasta su hermano, que seguía mirándole enfadado de pie junto a la silla de Luna, que intentaba calmarlo comentándole algo que no llegó a escuchar con demasiada claridad sobre las ninfas púrpuras de San Petersburgo.

La mirada que le lanzó Harry tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

- Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde. –

- No me digas. –

- No hace falta que seas tan borde con ella, Ro-Ro. Un descuido lo tiene cualquiera. – Ante la mención de su mote "supuestamente secreto" por parte de Luna, el pelirrojo se sentó de golpe en la silla con los orejas completamente rojas, guardando silencio.

- Bien, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarnos, Harry? – Probó suerte Ginny, sentándose junto al muchacho de pelo rebelde y cruzando los dedos de ambas manos bajo la mesa, esperando que él no se hubiese enfadado también. No Harry. Significaba demasiado para ella.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, casi lo había olvidado! – Suspiró aliviada mientras relajaba las manos bajo la mesa, detalle que solo la rubia notó. - ¿Recordáis aquello que os dije de sustraer información sobre el posible paradero de Hermione? –

- ¿Sigues con esa descabellada idea de colarte en la sala común de Slytherin? – Se alarmó Ron, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz para evitar que alguien le oyera. – Es una locura, Harry. Si Dumbledore se entera (y él siempre se entera de todo) quedarás automáticamente expulsado. –

- Y ya ni te cuento como se entere Snape… - Añadió Ginny. Su hermano asintió.

- Algo me dice que eso ya no importa demasiado – Habló por primera vez Luna, captando automáticamente la atención de ambos pelirrojos. - ¿Has descubierto algo? –

El ojiverde alzó una ceja, preguntándose como podía ser que aquella joven bruja a la que todo el mundo tomaba por loca siempre lo supiera absolutamente todo de todos. Obvió el detalle de explicarles a sus amigos como había entrado allí (ya que era más que evidente) y se metió de lleno en el tema que de verdad le interesaba.

- Escuché un fragmento de conversación entre Zabini y Parkinson. – Esperó unos minutos para ver la reacción de los chicos, que tardaba demasiado en llegar.

- ¿Y…? – Le instó a continuar la menor de los Weasley, algo nerviosa después de la mención del primer nombre. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Luna, que en aquellos momentos fingía leer un artículo del Quisquilloso mientras escuchaba al chico de pelo azabache.

- Pues que mencionaron una tal "mansión Ryddle" y algo sobre "la sangre sucia". -

- ¡Esa es Hermione! – Chilló Ron, saltando de su asiento como si estuviera sentado sobre un resorte. Tanto Harry como Ginny negaron con la cabeza, dando al pecoso como un caso perdido de antemano.

- Si Ron, se referían a Hermione… - Lo calmó el niño que vivió con tono cansado.

- ¿Y averiguaste algo más, como donde esta ese tal mansión, por ejemplo? – Harry miró a la pelirroja de soslayo, pensando, sin querer, en lo increíblemente preciosa que se veía con ese nuevo brillo de triunfo en los ojos y sus labios carmesí levemente fruncidos, como cuando Gryffindor estaba a punto de ganar a Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch.

Se reprimió por pensar en ello en aquellos momentos. Lo más importante ahora era Hermione.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar de sus sentimientos con Ginny.

_Lo que Harry no sabía era que cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo contaban._

_Y él estaba perdiendo cada vez más terreno en el corazón de la pelirroja._

- El Valle de Godric. – Se limitó a decir él, consiguiendo que la Weasley sonriera fugazmente para darle después un beso en la mejilla, saliendo disparada por la puerta del Gran Comedor, gritando cosas como "¡lo vamos a conseguir!", "¡espéranos, Herms!" o algo que una preocupada Luna descifró como "Voy a matar a ese idiota de Zabini."

La rubia observó durante unos instantes a Harry, que seguía absorto mirando hacia el lugar por el que momentos antes había desaparecido Ginny, con la mano derecha sobre su mejilla y una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

Meneó la cabeza, endureciendo el gesto.

Esperaba que Ginny hiciera lo correcto, por el bien de todos.

_Pero sobretodo por el bien de Harry._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- ¡Inútiles! – Retumbó una potente voz en la gran sala principal de la mansión Ryddle. - ¡No sois más que una panda de incompetentes! –

- Pero mi señor… -

- ¡Tres semanas, Lucius! – Le hizo callar el eterno enamorado de las artes oscuras. - ¡Os di tres semanas para sacarle la información oportuna a la amiguita de Potter, ¿Y que he obtenido? – Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, recobrando la compostura. – Nada. – Dijo en un aterciopelado tono altamente peligroso. – Absolutamente nada, Lucius…-

Tanto Lucius (el principal responsable de la misión) como los demás mortífagos allí congregados evitaron su mirada, arrodillándose en señal de total sumisión. No convenía hacer enfadar a Voldemort.

- Mi Lord, si me permitís… - Se hizo oír la voz de Peter Petrigrew.

- Alguien debería pagar por esto, ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo, _Colagusano_? – Asintió asustado, incapaz de llevarle le contraria.

- Gustoso te mataría a ti, Malfoy. - El mortífago no alzó la vista en ningún momento, temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir. – Pero, para tu suerte, tus servicios siguen siendo indispensables para mí, de modo que…- Sus enrojecidos ojos cayeron sobre la temblorosa figura del traidor a los Potter, que no podía evitar convulsionarse de terror.

- ¡Pero señor, yo siempre os he sido fiel, nunca os he fallado, yo…! – Se atragantó con las palabras al ver que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado alzaba la varita sin dilaciones hacia él, con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. – Yo os entregué a los Potter y os ayudé a resurgir… - Las lágrimas surcaban por completo sus redondas mejillas mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos.

- Todo lo que has dicho es cierto, mi querido _Colagusano, _aún así comprenderás que debo castigar a alguien… No puedo permitir que desplantes como este se produzcan más a menudo, ¿entiendes? – Jugaba con la varita, a sabiendas de que cada vez el pequeño Petigrew estaba más asustado – Y, entre nosotros… me es increíblemente molesta tu presencia-

- ¡No, por favor, Mi Lord, ¡Yo…! –

- ¡Avada Kedavra! –

El cuerpo inerte de Peter Petrigrew cayó sobre el frío suelo de piedra, con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas todavía cayendo.

Toda su vida dedicada a aquel ser sin sentimientos, todas sus energías, todo él.

Su identidad, su honor, sus amistades… lo perdió todo.

¿Y a cambio de que? De la muerte. La más horrible y fría muerte.

Su último pensamiento divagó años atrás, vislumbrando nítidamente los rostros de Lily y James Potter, acunando entre sus brazos a su recién nacido hijo, con lágrimas contenidas de alegría en los ojos.

¿Sintieron lo mismo a la hora de morir?

No… ellos no hubieran suplicado jamás, y menos ante Voldemort…

Su último suspiro fue para Sirius y Remus, Padfoot y Moony en el sauce boxeador, mirándole con rencor, y lo que era peor… con decepción.

Allí estaba James, de pie junto a Lily, justo allí, enfrente mismo de él.

"_Perdonadme amigos…"_

Lo último que pudo ver fueron las amables sonrisas de los merodeadores, después de tanto tiempo…

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

"_¿Y ahora que?"_

Las palabras seguían retumbando en los oídos del mortífago, mientras aquella incesable palpitación en las sienes amenazaba con volverlo completamente loco.

_Y si aquello no lo lograba, siempre le quedaría la imagen del cuerpo semi desnudo de Granger justo enfrente de sus narices, tan… increíblemente apetecible._

Le estaba costando. Realmente le estaba costando horrores no abalanzarse encima de la sangre sucia en aquellos mismos momentos para hacer… Merlín, se le ocurrían toda clase de cosas que hacer con ella encima de la cama.

Y ninguna podía ser, por el simple pero inquebrantable hecho de que sería un error. Un _delicioso _error que ya había cometido antes, y que no debía volverse a repetir.

_Y ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Muy difícil. _

_¿No se suponía que después de tres semanas encerrada allí debería haber perdido por lo menos tres cuartos de su atractivo?_

_Atractivo que, por otra parte, debería ser invisible para él._

_¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO ERA?_

Apretó la mandíbula mientras estrujaba literalmente una de sus camisetas (negra, evidentemente) en su manos, buscando descargar tensiones de otra manera que no fuese… en fin.

Pasó el cuello de la prenda por la cabeza de la castaña, dando las gracias por perder, aunque fuera por unos segundos, de vista aquellos ojos.

Se dispuso después a meter cada uno de sus delgados brazos (de piel increíblemente fina y tersa, para su mala suerte) por cada una de las mangas.

Casi sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la camiseta era unas tres tallas más grande de la que debería usar Granger, quedándole así un poco por encima de las rodillas.

_Mierda._

Podía sentir los ojos cafés de la bruja perforándole la nuca cuando la dejó de nuevo sobre la cama para buscar unos pantalones algo más acordes a su estrecha cadera y sus más bien finas piernas en su armario, cuando lo que en realidad buscaba era perder de vista aquella tentadora y _para nada permitida _visión.

Pasó casi diez minutos con la cabeza dentro del armario, fingiendo rebuscar entre las perchas.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente patético, se decidió a pasar a los cajones inferiores, donde sabía de sobra que no había más que planos y libros polvorientos de Howgarts a los que no lograba encontrar un uso concreto.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta encontrar unos pantalones cualesquiera en _tu _propio armario, Malfoy? – Se escuchó la voz asquerosamente prepotente de la chica en la habitación. Casi pudo verla sonreír con suficiencia. – ¿O es que te pongo tenso? – Agregó, imitando su mismo tono de voz.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Se dirigió hacia ella con decisión, pero ella no se acobardó.

Aunque, para que mentir, él no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Había llegado a conocerla más que nadie en esos últimos días. Sabía cuales eran sus manías, sus más íntimos miedos y secretos.

_Sabía que le encantaba dormir boca abajo en la cama, que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, y que no se acobardaba ante nada ni nadie._

_Sabía que, aunque hasta sexto curso su única compañía habían sido Potter y la comadreja, su mejor amiga era la pobretona, y que entre ellos cuatro jamás había secretos._

_Sabía que su clase preferida era la de historia de la magia, que la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo era Minerva McGonagall e incluso que la que más odiaba era él mismo._

_Lo sabía todo. Todo._

La conocía mucho más de lo que el futuro difunto héroe Potter y su gran amigo Weasley llegarían a soñar en toda su vida, estaba seguro.

Y también la comprendía mucho mejor de lo que ellos lo hacían.

Siempre dejándola en segundo plano, siempre tomando a broma cada uno de sus consejos, relegándola únicamente a las bibliotecas… imbéciles.

Le colocó los pantalones como pudo, intentando parecer lo más firme y relajado posible, aunque no sabía muy bien si lo había conseguido.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos había tomado vida propia, y la muy traidora estaba sobre la cintura de la castaña, que no parecía demasiado molesta.

Aquello le dio que pensar.

_¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

La soltó de repente, como si quemara, y la chica se tambaleó con fuerza, sin más remedio que aferrarse a él para no caer, quedando así sus caras a escasos centímetros de distancia, turbándolos a ambos.

Y la deseó.

La deseó como jamás había deseado a nadie en este mundo.

Deseó besarla como nunca había deseado besar a Pansy, o a una de sus tantas conquistas del colegio.

Deseó besarla lentamente, saboreando su boca, recorriendo cada uno de sus rincones, sin dejar nada por descubrir.

La deseó con fuerza, con ternura, con pasión.

_Ternura… aquel era un término que él jamás había utilizado, y que, siendo sinceros, no pensaba utilizar._

_Al igual que amor…_

_Palabras prohibidas. Prohibidas, al igual que ella._

_Que Hermione Granger._

- Descansa, el médico no tardará en llegar. – Dijo con voz ronca, sobresaltando a la chica.

Y salió por la puerta sin más, dando un sonoro portazo.

Hermione se dejó entonces caer sobre la cama, con los ojos brillantes. El dolor casi había desaparecido, sin embargo aquella molesta sensación en la boca del estómago todavía perduraba.

_Por un momento, había deseado que la besara._

**Continuará…**

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

¡Saludos desde mi humilde habitación, queridos lectores!

Por fin he podido encontrar la inspiración que me había faltado desde tanto tiempo para terminar este capítulo… ¡pensaba que no lo haría nunca!

Como podéis comprobar, en este capítulo la pareja protagonista es la de **Ginny & Blaise**, algo que parece descabellado, pero que ha parecido gustar bastante al público… ¿tanto odiáis al pobre Harry? xD

Por otra parte tenemos un pequeño toque de **Harry & Ginny**, no olvidéis que, después de todo, la pequeña pelirroja todavía siente cosas muy fuertes por el que ha sido desde siempre su amor platónico (no tan platónico después de todo), mientras que Blaise parece comenzar a colarse en su corazón…

¿Quién creéis que terminará por ganar la partida? 

Tenemos también la trágica (y seguramente esperada, por lo menos por mi parte) muerte de **Peter Petigrew**, el traidor. He decidido hacerlo bueno (por decirlo de alguna manera) al final, no por lástima, si no porque pienso que, en su momento, terminará por arrepentirse de lo que hizo. Después de todo, nos guste o no, fue en su momento uno más de los merodeadores.

Y, por supuesto, tenemos a nuestros queridos **Draco & Hermione** que, como siempre, no se aclaran. Por una parte Hermione sabe que lo que esta sintiendo no es ético, y mucho menos correcto, y se reprime. Lo mismo le ocurre al pobre de Draco (al que hemos podido ver algo más sensible que en otras ocasiones), que parece completamente indefenso ante los encantos femeninos de nuestra protagonista, y esta dispuesto a poner tierra de por medio para no ceder ante sus instintos más primitivos.

Y ya, por último, os preguntaréis… ¿Qué ha pasado con **Emile**? Y aunque no os lo preguntéis, pues yo os respondo igual ;).

Pues Emile siente algo que de momento podríamos definir como atracción por nuestra prefecta perfecta, mientras que ella solo lo ve (de momento, quien sabe) como su escapatoria de la soledad en la mansión Ryddle. 

Una pista: **En el próximo capítulo Emile va a tomar cartas en el asunto, encendiendo más de un sentimiento para nada sano en nuestro querido rubio…**

Y ahora si que ya no os doy más la lata, así que recordad: ¡Dejad un review con vuestras opiniones y comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos! Solo apretad el **GO.**

**Besos y abrazos mil**

_**Earwen Neruda**_

_El amor es el significado último de todo lo que nos rodea. No es un simple sentimiento, es la verdad, es la alegría que esta en el origen de de toda creación._


	10. Porque eres mía

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

**

* * *

**La puerta de la celda se abrió emitiendo un ruido bastante inquietante para su gusto, haciendo que prisioneros de distintas celdas se despertasen entre súplicas y llanto, incluso creyó poder escuchar, durante unos segundos, una débil canción, apenas el murmullo de un tarareo que sabía a libertad. 

Goyle la dejó caer (literalmente) dentro, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras ella, sumiéndolo todo de nuevo en la más infinita penumbra.

- ¿Hermione? –

_O tal vez no._

- Emile, soy yo. –

A través del agujero que conectaba la celda de ambos, a la castaña le pareció poder distinguir el asomo de una sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo.

Intentó corresponderla, pero los músculos de la cara le dolían y su mandíbula amenazaba con resquebrajarse al más ínfimo intento. Le era imposible sonreír. ¿También eso habían conseguido arrebatarle?

- Gracias a Dios que has vuelto, Herms. ¿Dónde has estado? –

A la joven bruja se le humedecieron los ojos. Gracias al cielo que tenía a Emile allí con ella, haciéndolo todo mucho más sencillo, fácil, llevadero.

Por un momento le pareció ver a Harry allí, justo delante suya, haciéndole la misma pregunta después de que ella hubiera hecho una de sus ya famosas escapadas a la biblioteca.

Harry siempre la esperaba, por tarde que fuera, en la sala común de Gryffindor sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, como un padre sobre protector que espera en el salón de casa a que su hija llegue de aquella fiesta a la que nunca le dejó ir.

Era increíblemente reconfortante saber que había alguien, fuera quien fuese, seguía preocupándose por ella. Apoyándola.

Se tumbó en el suelo, con la cara enfocada hacia "el teléfono" como ellos mismos habían acabado bautizando el agujero que les permitía hablar tan a menudo, apoyada sobre sus codos con las manos en ambas mejillas, en aquel momento arreboladas por la ternura que el ojinegro le producía.

- Te advierto que es una larga historia. – Le dijo en tono juguetón, con toda confianza.

Aunque sabía de sobra cual era la respuesta. Después de todo, y a pesar de no llevar demasiado tiempo juntos, había llegado a conocer a Emile a fondo.

Una mano morena salió del agujero y se posó sobre la frente de Hermione, viajando después hasta su nariz, apretándola suavemente.

Estaba tibia, y la (en aquellos momentos) fría piel de la chica lo agradeció enormemente.

- Y yo quiero que me la cuentes con lujo de detalles, así que ya puedes empezar. -

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Caminaba con parsimonia por los angostos pasillos que llevaban a su sala común, sonriéndoles a todas y cada una de las chicas que veía pasar, aparentando tranquilidad.

Una tranquilidad que, sin ir más lejos, había perdido aquella misma mañana.

Rememoró una vez más el beso con la Weasley, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber vuelto a caer… otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces había vuelto a los labios rojizos de Ginny aquel día?

¿Diez, veinte, treinta veces? Le era imposible no recordarla.

Estaba allí con él, adonde quiera que fuera. En pociones, transformaciones, en el Gran Comedor… Incluso en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Zabini no era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente como iba a terminar aquella historia incluso antes de que comenzara. Ella había estado (y estaba) enamorada de _miradme-soy-un-héroe-Potter _incluso antes de haber nacido. Y por lo tanto, estaba del bando contrario, del bando de 'los buenos', y aquello la separaba de él un poquito más. Cada vez el vacío se hacía más y más grande.

- Bubotubérculos parlantes – Murmuró justo enfrente de la armadura de color bronce que daba entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, deseando poder ducharse lo antes posible.

Tenía hierba del campo de Quidditch incluso en sitios de su anatomía que no conocía hasta el momento.

La armadura del viejo Bill se abrió con un chirrido, dándole paso a ese inconfundible olor a menta y hierba recién cortada. "Que irónico" pensó. Prefería no mencionar la hierba, si no era mucha molestia.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando una bala castaña se cruzó en su camino, haciéndole trastabillar. Aquel no podía ser otro que el prefecto de Slytherin, tan ajetreado como siempre. Que pardillo.

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver como desaparecía su coronilla por el resquicio de la puerta, mientras hablaba a regañadientes '_Bombas fétidas en la habitación de los chicos¡Inadmisible!'._

Esbozó una sonrisa ladina mientras reposaba su brazo derecho en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, donde una hermosa morena había dejado de comer su ya característica manzana para mirarle, sonriendo también. Aquella era su manera de decirse hola.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez, Pansy? –

La chica hizo rodar sus ojos azules antes de contestar.

- Nada del otro mundo, ese estúpido de Carlton es un exagerado. Me ha amenazado con decírselo a Snape¿puedes creerlo? – Blaise sonrió. Así era Pansy, le encantaba jugar con la gente a su antojo, como una niña consentida. – Todo por una inocente bomba fétida… será gilipollas… -

- Es taaaaaaan fácil hacerle rabiar¿verdad? – Le miró con suspicacia. – Y eso a ti te encanta. – Subió y bajó las cejas de manera provocativa.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando, Blaise¿Qué me gusta ese… ese…? – Alzó las manos y abrió mucho los ojos. - ¡Por Dios, que es Carlton! –

Chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente disgustado. Como si la identidad importase, se dijo amargamente.

- Voy a darme una ducha antes de que empiece a crecerme césped por todo el cuerpo y decidan declararme propiedad pública. –

Escuchó de fondo las suaves carcajadas de Pansy, acompañadas de un característico _"Pero que bruto eres" _mientras subía las escaleras.

_Olía a lirios._

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Harry? No podemos escaparnos de Howgarts para ir al Valle de Godric porque sí, y esperar que… –

- ¿Por qué sí¿Y que hay de Hermione, Ron? – Harry continuó bajando las escaleras de la sala común de los leones bastante acalorado, alzando los brazos al aire. – Si, ya sabes, esa chica castaña con el pelo alborotado y unas grandes dotes para el aprendizaje¡Esa a la que han secuestrado! – Termino por chillar, perdiendo completamente el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

- ¡Grita un poco más, me parece que Dumbledore no te ha oído! – El moreno hizo rodar los ojos y se sentó en su sillón favorito, aquel que estaba justo delante de la chimenea.

No pudo evitar recordar todas aquellas veces en las que, en aquella misma postura, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha, había esperado a que su mejor amiga volviese de Merlín sabía donde por las noches. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Era increíble como podía llegar a echar de menos cosas que antes parecían tan insignificantes, como aquellas reprimendas matutinas por no haber hecho los deberes de pociones, o su incombustible temperamento, las peleas con Ron…

Suspiró.

- Yo solo quiero encontrar a Hermione lo antes posible. No me importan las consecuencias. – Taladró a Ron con su mirada esmeralda, haciendo que este bajara la cabeza compungido.

- ¿Crees que yo no la echo de menos? Joder, Harry… a veces pienso que voy a volverme loco. Y no puedo evitar pensar que todo ha sido culpa mía. – Enterró la cara entre las manos, recordando la discusión que había llevado a la castaña a no ir aquella mañana a Hogsmeade. Si él no fuera tan capullo…

- No te atrevas a culparte por esto, Ronald Weasley. – Le señaló con el dedo índice, en una imitación bastante fiable de Hermione. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, justo antes de soltarse a reír, descargando así toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Le tendió una mano a Harry e hizo fuerza para levantarle del sillón, sin dejar de sonreír.

_Serían fuertes._

_Aguantarían todo lo que viniese sin echarse atrás, como habían echo siempre, porque en su vocabulario no había cabida para la palabra "imposible"._

_Lo harían por ella. Porque, a pesar de la distancia, seguían siendo "El Trío Dorado"._

_Y eso nadie, nunca, podría llegar a cambiarlo._

_Sobre sus cadáveres._

- La encontraremos. – Sentenció Harry, sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo.

Ron apretó todavía más su mano entorno a la del moreno, sen dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- Es una promesa. –

Mientras tanto, justo en la parte más alta de la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas, una orgullosa rubia observaba la escena sin perder detalle, arrugando sus labios carmesí.

Apretó más intensamente el pedazo de pergamino en su mano izquierda, deseando que aquello diese resultado. En él podían leerse las siguientes palabras como encabezamiento.

_**Urgente:** Petición para un translador al Valle de Godric._

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Draco Malfoy eligió aquel momento para aparecerse justo delante de la puerta de Howgarts, con su impecable capa negra ondeando al viento a su espalda y la mochila descuidadamente colgada sobre su hombro derecho, dándole un toque de rebeldía casi irresistible para cualquier fémina que osara mirarlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su mente evocara en aquel mismo momento a la única a la que aquellos aires de grandeza, aquella galantería, no habían afectado. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos al mismo tiempo que un desaliñado Filch hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para abrir la puerta del castillo, farfullando cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo mientras le miraba como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

_Que lo intentase, y no volvería a pisar esa sucia cloaca a la que llamaba casa con la cabeza entera sobre los dos hombros._

Entró con paso rápido pero seguro en el castillo, atrapando todas las miradas de las jóvenes que pululaban a aquellas horas por los pasillos, rumbo a los jardines para aprovechar al máximo su tiempo de descanso. Les sonrió con arrogancia a varias Slytherin ruidosas, que se alejaron entre suspiros y risitas mal contenidas, observándolo con avidez hasta poco después de que desapareciera por una de las esquinas que llevaba hacia las mazmorras.

Tenía que hablar con Zabini, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, necesitaba de los consejos del moreno.

- ¡Auch! – Tropezó con alguien justo delante de la armadura que daba paso a su sala común. Se preparó para tomar represalias contra quien quiera que fuese el descerebrado que se había atrevido a tocarlo, pero se quedó con un palmo de narices cuando sus ojos chocaron con otros de color oscuro.

- ¿Weasley? – Ginny se quedó parada delante del rubio, desafiándole con la mirada. A Draco le dio la sensación de que sabía algo, no sabía exactamente el que. Pero lo que si supo esque, fuera lo que fuese, podía utilizarlo en su contra.

La pelirroja la sonrió con superioridad sin apartar sus ojos de los del mortífago.

Sintió entonces una fuerte sacudida en el antebrazo, acompañada de una profunda sensación de quemazón. Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo al gilipollas de Voldemort en todos los idiomas.

Aquella era su manera de decir que le quedaba poco tiempo para terminar con su misión: o conseguía la información de boca de Granger, o la misión le sería asignada a cualquier otro de sus peones. Y aquello, por supuesto, no descartaba el castigo al que iba a ser sometido.

- ¿Te duele mucho el brazo, mortífago? – Resonó la, en apariencia, dulce voz de la Gryffindor en la cabeza del rubio, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe. – Espero que te duela cien veces más de lo que debe dolerle a Hermione, donde quiera que este. –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la sangre sucia todavía sigue viva, pobretona? – Representó su papel a la medida, omitiendo cualquier emoción que pudiera delatarle frente a la chica.

Claro que le dolía. Le dolía mil veces más de lo que debía dolerle a Hermione estar encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, marchitándose lentamente. Incluso preferiría volver a aquellas peleas verbales entre los dos, en las que ninguno resultaba vencedor. Era, en cierta manera desestresante, como una válvula de escape a los problemas.

Y sin embargo, ahora… ahora ya casi no quedaba rastro de la insufrible sabelotodo que tanto le atraía. Se reprimió mentalmente por ese pensamiento.

- Lávate la boca antes de hablar de ella, asquerosa rata de cloaca, porque te aseguro que no dudaré un segundo en meterte mi varita por el culo si es necesario. – Ginny apuntaba hacia el rubio sin titubear, con la determinación plasmada en sus rasgos finos. Tal vez no fuera la mejor. Tal vez no destacara en ninguna asignatura, y desde luego no podría vencer al joven Malfoy en un duelo si se diera la ocasión.

_Pero ella contaba con el factor sorpresa._

Ningún sonido salió de la garganta de Draco, entre sorprendido por la actitud temperamental de la "mojigata" hermana del pobretón, y el intento de auto-control para no pegarle.

"Eres un caballero, eres un caballero…"

Se alegró de que, al abrir los ojos, no hubiera rastro alguno de la pequeña Weasley en el pasillo.

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

El agua de la ducha comenzó a caer sobre ella, empapándola por completo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí cuando sus ojos chocaron con los negros de Emile, que se disponía a abrir el grifo de la ducha contigua en calzoncillos, sin pudor alguno.

Debía de ser martes, si los cálculos no le fallaban. Todos los martes, unas horas después de haber comido, les llevaban hasta allí para desinfectarse, aunque el imbécil de Goyle sostuviera aquella teoría de que ella no podría desinfectarse por mucho que se lavase.

Dirigió su vista hacia la parte superior de su anatomía, observando azorada como el sujetador comenzaba a transparentarse, remarcando partes de su cuerpo que _no deberían de verse_. Decidió no mirar más abajo, tragando con dificultad.

No era que no confiase en Emile, todo lo contrario. Era simplemente que le asustaba aquel brillo en los ojos oscuros del Ravenclaw. Cuando la miraba de aquella manera dejaba de ser el dulce Emile para convertirse en… en Malfoy.

_El brillo del deseo._

Apoyó ambos brazos en la pared, dejando que el agua fría resbalase por su cuerpo a su antojo, buscando calmar aquel fuego interno que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en el rubio.

Por su parte, el joven Bradford estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no dirigir su mirada hacia la castaña, cargada de miles de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza y en la parte baja de su vientre cada vez que evocaba su imagen. Y no precisamente su imagen en ropa interior, porque después de todo, la había visto con menos ropa que eso. Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano derecha, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no correr hacia la ella y hacer… hacerle Dios sabía que cosas a Hermione.

Pasó su mano enjabonada por el pecho, cerrando los ojos. Frotaba cada vez con más y más fuerza, con más rapidez, casi haciéndose daño. Intentaba pensar en otras cosas¡De verdad que lo intentaba! Lo intentó con la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas (su preferida), con el Quidditch, con… con…

Oyó un ruido sordo a su izquierda, y giró tan rápido la cabeza que casi se disloca el cuello. Suspiró con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada más que la Gryffindor, que se había golpeado la cabeza (al parecer voluntariamente) contra la pared, aparentemente igual o más frustrada que él. Evidentemente no por las mismas razones, se intentó recordar el moreno.

"Aparta los ojos de ella, pervertido." Se replicó a sí mismo mentalmente, pero nada. Sus ojos parecían no querer obedecer a su cerebro, y se habían quedado prendados de sus curvas. De su espalda, de sus piernas, de aquella graciosa curva que se formaba justo donde empezaban sus caderas.

_Dios, aquello era una locura._

Estaban allí, en aquel baño de mala muerte, prisioneros de los mortífagos, esperando seguramente la más cruel de las muertes, o que les torturasen hasta volverse locos, con suerte. Y él estaba pensando en lo increíblemente sexy que era su nueva amiga, en vez de darle apoyo, que era lo que se veía que necesitaba en aquel momento. ¿Qué le pasaría aquella vez? Algo relacionado con aquel cabrón impresentable de Malfoy, probablemente. No se la merecía… solo él sabía que no se la merecía. No merecía sus lágrimas, ni sus pensamientos. No merecía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que Hermione respiraba, y sin embargo ella estaba enamorada de él.

_De Draco Malfoy._

Hermione dejó descansar su cabeza contra la fría pared, refrescándose las ideas. O por lo menos intentándolo¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era masoquista.

Si, eso debía ser. No había otra explicación razonable¿enamorada de Draco Malfoy?

¿Draco Malfoy, el mortífago? Podría incluso haber sonreído, pero para que mentir, ya casi ni se acordaba de cómo se hacía aquello.

Sintió una mano cálida en su espalda desnuda, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. En su mente casi podía oír con claridad la voz de Ojoloco "¡Alerta permanente!"

- Hermione¿te encuentras bien? – El aliento salido de la boca de Emile fue a chocar contra su nuca, erizando todos y cada uno de los cabellos que acariciaba. No supo demasiado bien que contestar. O bueno, lo cierto era que si lo sabía¿pero como decirle a Emile que era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquellos momentos? "Si, verás Emile, estaba pensando en la primera vez que hice el amor… con Malfoy." Muy bien, completamente lógico.

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar, no te preocupes. – Intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que se quedó en eso, un intento, cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano del moreno todavía estaba posada en su espalda, trazando pequeños círculos sobre su piel mojada.

Dirigió sus ojos color miel hasta los de Emile, que le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad abrumadora.

_Eran tan distintos aquellos ojos negros de los claros que la volvían loca…_

Cerró los ojos en un acto casi involuntario cuando él se acercó, sin prisa, hacia su boca. Aquello no estaba mal, no tenía porque sentirse culpable, después de todo ella era libre¿no? Y Emile era uno de los mejores chicos que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Y también era muy atractivo. Cordial, generoso, comprensivo… Aquello era lo correcto.

_Pero entonces¿Por qué evocaba los labios de Malfoy donde deberían estar los de Emile?_

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- Zabini, por fin te encuentro. Necesito que… ¿Zabini? – Pasó su mano por los ojos del Slytherin, que seguía con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido de la habitación. - ¡Blaise! – Palmeó su mejilla sin demasiado cuidado.

- … todo. –

- ¿Cómo dices? No tengo todo el día, Blaise. –

- Weasley lo sabe todo. – Clavó sus ojos en los grises del rubio, y pudo distinguir con claridad como estos se obnubilaban, presos de la ira.

- Voy a darte una oportunidad para que me lo expliques. Solo una, y más te vale que sea convincente. – Advirtió, con un dedo un alto mientras se sentaba en el resquicio de su cama, con los brazos apoyados descuidadamente sobre sus rodillas. Su varita pendiendo de su mano izquierda, amenazante.

- Convincente no se, pero es jodidamente surrealista… -

O.o°••°o.O **_Flash Back _**O.o°••°o.O

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que, _oh_ _cosas de la vida_, también resultaba ser la de Draco Malfoy además de la suya, quitándose ya la camiseta en el proceso para no retrasar mucho más la toma de contacto con el agua de una vez por todas. Tan ocupado estaba intentado sacar su morena cabeza por el cuello de la prenda, que no se dio cuenta de que, sentada en su cama, una muy divertida Ginny hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas delante de sus narices.

- ¡Weasley! – Apenas un débil rastro de luz pudo apreciarse en sus ojos claros, inmediatamente ocultado. - No esque no me gusten este tipo de sorpresas, pero ¿crees que podrías explicarme como cojones has conseguido entrar en mi habitación? –

Le dio un largo trago a la lata de coca-cola que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. La visión de la pelirroja sobre su cama no estaba ayudando demasiado a que la olvidase, básicamente estaba logrando todo lo contrario. ¿No hacía de repente demasiado calor? Volvió a beber.

- Déjame a mí eso de preguntar y cállate de una maldita vez, Zabini. ¿Cómo me llamo? –

- Ginevra Weasley. – Se sorprendió a sí mismo contestando correctamente, y no diciendo el típico "pelo-zanahoria" que le caracterizaba. Algo ahí no iba bien.

- Bien, muy bien. – Le miró con determinación durante unos instantes, como pensando que preguntar a continuación. - ¿Es verdad que saliste con Parvarti el año pasado? – Que tontería, no pensaba contestar a eso.

- Si – Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared¿Por qué no podía dejar de decir la verdad? Era como si… como si… - ¡Veritaserum! – ¿Había puesto veritaserum en su coca-cola?

¿Por qué no estaba aquella chica en Slytherin?

- Muy agudo, Blaise, pero vamos al grano. – Ginny se imaginó a un preocupado Harry buscando su capa de invisibilidad por toda la habitación, sin resultado alguno. - ¿Qué es esa tal Mansión Riddle? –

- Es el punto de reunión de todos los mortífagos, el sitio donde se lleva a los prisioneros para torturarlos o matarlos directamente. – A Ginny aquello no le gustó nada.

- ¿Es allí donde se esconde Voldemort? –

- Si. –

- ¿Hermione esta viva? –

- De momento. – La más joven de los Weasley reprimió las ganas de abofetearle, después de todo, la poción de la verdad no hacía más débil a Zabini. Debía tener cuidado, ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz. Enterró sus uñas en la palma de la mano que no sostenía la varita bajo la túnica.

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Por qué, que? –

- ¿Por qué Hermione¿Por qué no yo? –

- No fue premeditado. Oyó algo de lo que nadie tenía que enterarse y eso la llevó hasta donde esta ahora. Supongo que el que sea la mejor amiga de Potter también ha contribuido bastante a su actual condición. –

- ¿Y que es eso de lo que nadie tenía que enterarse? – Blaise se fustigó mentalmente por lo que sabía que estaba a punto de hacer. No debía. Intentó morderse la lengua, pero no sirvió de nada.

- De que Voldemort esta buscando el giratiempo del viejo chalado. – La pelirroja alzó una ceja, suponiendo que se refiriese a Dumbledore. ¿Qué era aquello del giratiempo? Hermione le había hablado alguna vez de aquel artefacto, pero ahora no conseguía recordar nada.

Se levantó de la cama, no había tiempo que perder. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca para informarse mejor, y después habar con Harry, Ron y Luna.

Estaba tocando el pomo **(manecilla) **de la puerta cuando se giró para mirar a Zabini, que tenía la cara enterrada entre sus manos, seguramente maldiciéndose interiormente por haberle dado aquella información tan valiosa al _enemigo. _

_Debía irse ya, no había tiempo que perder. Avanzaría por aquel pasillo hasta que sus pasos se perdieran, hasta que también se perdiera el recuerdo candente de aquel joven de ojos claros que ahora volvía a mirarle con intensidad._

_Solo una última pregunta…_

- ¿Tú también eres uno de ellos, un mortífago? –

Contuvo la respiración, incluso su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir mientras esperaba que Blaise despegara sus labios para responderle. No debería de importarle tanto, pero no podía evitarlo.

_Por favor, dime que no._

- Si. –

Y no sabía porque, le dolió. Le dolió incluso más de lo que a ella le dolió el escucharlo de su boca. Le dolió como nunca antes le había dolido ver la decepción en sus ojos oscuros, y se obligó a apartar la mirada de la puerta cuando esta se cerró con fuerza tras ella.

_Bueno, ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Nada volvería a ser como antes._

O.o°••°o.O **_Fin del_** **_Flash Back _**O.o°••°o.O

Draco alejó sus ojos del los del Moreno, ofuscado. Sabía que no era culpa de Blaise, pero el saberlo no disminuía las ganas de matarlo a puñetazos en aquel mismo momento.

Liberó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo durante el relato, y se dispuso a salir de nuevo por la puerta entreabierta, rumbo a la mansión Riddle.

- ¿Y ahora donde vas? – Preguntó bruscamente Blaise.

- A vigilar a Granger, no vaya a ser que en un arranque de heroicidad de Potter la rescate y se vaya todo a la mierda. –

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Y en aquel mismo momento, la misma Hermione estaba manteniendo una lucha interior escasos segundos antes de que Emile le diese el beso: cabeza contra corazón.

Ella era una chica racional, y la parte racional le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se dejase llevar por el castaño.

Pero había un pequeño, pequeñísimo problema. Y se llamaba corazón, como siempre, entrometiéndose en todo. Y fue gracias a él que, mordiéndose el labio, la prefecta perfecta terminó dándose por vencida. No podía.

- Emile, no puedo… - Su aliento chocó contra los labios de él, calentándolos.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a rechazarle? Aquello era tan cruel. Rechazarle por Draco Malfoy, mortífago. Incluso sonaba a broma. Lástima que no lo fuera.

Se concienció de lo que tenía que hacer, repasando mentalmente las palabras que iba a decirle una y otra vez, asegurándose de que nada hiriente fuese a salir de sus labios carmesí. No podía permitirse perder a Emile, a él no.

Apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de él, intentando frenarle. Pero nada. Tenía más fuerza de la prevista, y aquello la asustó¿Por qué no se alejaba? Estaba empezando a tener miedo.

- ¡Emile, por favor! – Notó los labios del ojinegro sobre su cuello, mientras ejercía todavía más presión para liberarse.

¿Qué estaba pasando con Emile?

Sintió como las lágrimas se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos cuando su espalda se posó dolorosamente sobre la pared desconchada, con la mano masculina del chico subiendo a gran velocidad por su entrepierna. No quería.

_No era así como debía sentirse._

_No era aquello lo que había sentido cuando Malfoy la había tocado. No había placer, no había deseo, solo… solo aprehensión. _

_Solo quería que todo aquello terminase ya._

- ¡Socorro! – Sabía que nadie acudiría en su ayuda desde el principio. Sabía que Crabble y Goyle no entrarían por esa puerta para ayudarla. De hecho, de haber entrado, se hubieran sentado a comer palomitas mientras reían y aplaudían. - … por favor… -

Se hubiera dejado resbalar pared abajo si un hubiera sido porque el castaño la tenía firmemente sujeta por las caderas, mientras mordisqueaba sin demasiado cuidado la piel desnuda de su clavícula.

_Aquel no podía ser el mismo Emile que ella conocía. Aquel no era… no era su Emile. _

- ¡Suéltala, Bradford! –

Finalmente quedó sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas flexionadas, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Había estado tan cerca…

- Granger. – Oyó la voz de Draco como si estuviera en un sueño, a la lejanía. ¿Qué pasaría si abriera los ojos y Emile todavía… todavía…? – Eh, Granger, tranquila. Estoy aquí. Ese cabrón ya no volverá a tocarte. –

Levantó la cabeza, e inmediatamente se vio sumida en aquel mar tan conocido de sensaciones contradictorias. Sus ojos chocaron con unos iris grises inconfundibles, y se sintió aliviada por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y era gracias a él.

_Gracias a Draco Malfoy._

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió como la chica le rodeaba con ambos brazos, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Él nunca había estado en una situación parecida.

Y mientras su cabeza le decía a gritos que se alejara de ella, él acariciaba lentamente su cabello, susurrándole al oído palabras conciliadoras. Parecía increíble lo bien que encajaba ella entre sus brazos.

- Shhh, no llores más. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño nunca más. No mientras yo pueda impedirlo. Porque eres mía, de nadie más. –

_Porque aquel martes, el corazón volvía a ganar la partida._

**

* * *

**

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

¡Ooh, que bonito! A mi que me regalen un Draco Malfoy por Navidad. 

Bien¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? La verdad es que es uno de mis preferidos (aunque esta mal que yo lo diga xD) me encanta como ha quedado. Sobretodo la escena entre **Hermione y Emile.**

Bien, como dijo Jack el destripador: vamos por partes.

Vamos a empezar por lo fácil, o sea, por la promesa de **Harry y Ron**. ¿No os parecen majísimos? Desviviéndose por Hermione. A mi, en este capítulo en particular me encanta Ron (vale, ya se que es mi personaje favorito y que mi opinión no cuenta¿pero a que es mono?). 

En cuanto a **Luna**, puede que no haya salido mucho, pero como siempre, cuando lo hace, lo hace por una razón¡y que razón! Un translador al Valle de Godric. Ahora ya se van viendo por donde van los tiros¿eh? No voy a dar más pistas, que soy buena, pero no tonta del todo.

**Ginny & Blaise **han tenido, por su parte, otro de sus ya famosos encontronazos en Howgarts, pero esta vez no ha acabado en beso, sino que se podría decir que todo lo contrario. La dulce y pequeña Ginevra (no tan dulce ni pequeña después de todo) ha sacado todas sus armas a relucir, demostrándonos que ella también va a dar juego en esto del rescate de la castaña. ¡Di que si, chicas al poder!

Y por fin llegamos a… ¿adivináis quien? Pues claro, **Hermione & Emile**. Estabais convencidos de que Hermione iba a ceder¿eh? Pues no, nunca subestiméis la fuerza que pueden llegar a tener los sentimientos sobre una persona más o menos racional cuando los deja salir a flote.

Vale, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos estéis deseando estrangularme por poner a **Emile de malo**, pero juro, rejuro y perjuro que todo tiene su razón de ser. Y no, no es que el chaval tenga doble personalidad, es algo mucho más enrevesado que eso (¡soy mala, y me gusta!).

Sobre esto tampoco voy a dar pistas, solo puedo decir que **todo se verá en el próximo capítulo… ¡Aquí nada es nunca lo que parece!**

Y… (redoble de tambores) aquí llegan los más esperados, queridos, súper protagonistas de nuestra historia: **Draco & Hermione**. He conseguido sorprenderos con la reacción del rubio¿verdad? Y bueno, si no que más da, yo estoy bastante contenta con como me ha salido en este capítulo¿no se me nota? 

Hemos podido ver, por fin, a un Draco sobre protector con Hermione (eso si, algo posesivo también, pero que se le va a hacer, es un Malfoy)¿a que sería todo un padrazo? Esta Hermione si que sabe…

En fin, solo me queda agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews con los que he sido recompensada (¡Sois-los-mejores!) y pediros que por favor…

**¡Dejéis algún que otro comentario!**

_Porque Ice days no sería nada sin vosotros…_

_**Earwen Neruda**_

_Podrán cortar todas las flores, pero no podrán parar la primavera_

**PD: **No olvidéis pasaros por **_"10 normas básicas que todo buen Malfoy debería saber"_**, de cosecha propia. Va dedicada a todos vosotros, a los que leéis Ice days. Para que veáis lo maja que soy.

Ahí queda eso.


	11. Adiós, Draco

**ICE DAYS**

_(Días de hielo)_

_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor_

* * *

Tumbada sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Hermione Granger escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr tras la puerta, con la mirada fija en la luna llena que resplandecía soberbia en lo alto del cielo.

Sabía que no debía, pero tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Y lo peor era que no sabía de que. ¿De Emile? No… aquel no era Emile, su amigo, su confidente. Era otra persona. Había podido verlo en sus ojos, en sus pupilas dilatadas.

¿De Malfoy?

Tal vez no del rubio exactamente… pero si de su nueva actitud. La había defendido, _la había salvado. _A ella, a una sangre sucia, una prisionera.

_Aquello si que la hacía estremecer. Sabía como actuar ante el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, el mortífago, aquel que le hacía la vida imposible, el que la torturaba. ¿Pero que hacer ahora que parecía una persona completamente distinta?_

Se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio. Sopesó las posibilidades que tenía de escapar, pero evidentemente, eran nulas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tumbándose en la mullida cama para después cerrar los ojos. Tal vez si se hacía la dormida…

- Se que no estas dormida, Granger. – O puede que no.

Abrió primero el ojo derecho, asegurándose de que Malfoy estaba completamente vestido, para después abrir el otro lentamente. Desde ahí tenía una visión excelente del pelo mojado del rubio pegándose a su piel todavía húmeda por el vapor, pero por lo menos llevaba algo de ropa. Si esque se le podía llamar 'algo de ropa' a esa fina camisa negra y los pantalones de gasa del mismo color.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, el mortífago se sentó en su escritorio para redactar algo, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, lo cual la reconfortó. Porqué la reconfortó¿no?

Una mueca divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione al ver como el rubio fruncía levemente el labio, aparentemente muy concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo. La verdad era que jamás había podido ver al "gran" Draco Malfoy así, tan… _vulnerable._ Ni rodeado de sus guardaespaldas, ni insultándola con su conocido tono irónico, ni con Pansy Parkinson. Simplemente él, Draco.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse,

_¿Cuál sería el real? _

_Quería creer que era el Draco déspota, egocéntrico e insoportable que ella conocía. El mortífago sin sentimientos, el príncipe de Slytherin, su enemigo en Hogwarts._

_Y quería creerlo fervientemente porque si el Draco real fuese el chico que la había salvado, si realmente fuese ese que le hizo el amor en aquella misma cama… ¿a que iba ella a aferrarse para no caer?_

Se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos, bastante indecisa. Ahora que recordaba el suceso en las duchas, se veía en la obligación de hacerlo… Carraspeó varias veces, logrando que Malfoy se girase a mirarla con sus ojos glaciales, calándole el alma. Se armó de valor antes de hablar.

- Malfoy, yo… tú…- Cerró un momento los ojos, frustrada. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? – Lo que ha pasado antes… -

- No lo digas. – Desconcertada, apartó los ojos de la lámpara (que de repente había adquirido un aspecto completamente intrigante) para fijarlos de nuevo en los grises de él. Aquel brillo no hizo sino desorientarla todavía más. – No ha pasado nada ahí dentro¿entendido? Olvídalo. – Su voz sonó cortante y fría, como de costumbre.

Y algo dentro de ella se removió, impulsándola a levantarse de la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, haciendo presión con las uñas en sus manos para contenerse.

- ¡Pero esque si que ha pasado!. Podría haberme violado¿esque eso no significa nada? – Dijo esto último casi con tono suplicante, mirándole con intensidad.

El rubio apretó fuertemente la mandíbula en lo que a ella le pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse, y pudo comprobar como sus nudillos habían perdido todo el color que pudieran tener debido a la fuerza con la que estaba apretando la pluma. Aún así, cuando volvió hablar, lo hizo sin rastro alguno de emoción.

- No para mí. –

Notó como algo dentro de ella se esfumaba, algo esencial. ¿Su corazón? Ciertamente, dudaba que todavía lo conservara después de todo aquel tiempo encerrada junto a él.

¿Qué si dolía? Vaya que si dolía, no le dejaba respirar, se estaba ahogando. Intentó, en vano, contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir mientras las imágenes se sucedían una y otra vez, las palabras, los hechos… su historia.

'_¿Esque te pongo tensa, Granger?'_

'_¡Cruccio!'_

'_Deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de volver a hablarme así, amor. No te conviene'_

Contempló la espalda de Malfoy mientras este volvía a girarse, ignorándola completamente. Pero ella no dejó de mirarle, recorriendo su espalda, bebiéndoselo con los ojos. ¿Como había llegado hasta ese punto?

¿Cómo había permitido que todo aquello sucediera?

'_¿Cómo te encuentras?'_

'_Tienes que cambiarte a no ser que prefieras morir de una pulmonía'_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta en un acto reflejo, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. ¿Y que más daba si se iba? A él no le importaría. La única razón por la que la había salvado era porque si ella moría, el perdería su cebo, el cebo para atrapar a Harry. Clavó las uñas hondamente en sus manos, haciéndose sangre. Se prometió que no volvería a llorar, no por él¿Por qué era tan débil?

_¿Por qué su indiferencia dolía?_

Una sensación amarga y dulce a la vez, algo que dolía y la hacía inexplicablemente feliz cuando él se preocupaba por ella, cuando parecía que de verdad le importaba. Algo que tenía un nombre, un nombre prohibido. Un sentimiento que jamás tuvo que haber nacido, si, pero que estaba ahí, y era jodidamente doloroso, como si una espina rasgara su corazón de arriba abajo.

'_Eh, Granger, tranquila. Estoy aquí. Ese cabrón ya no volverá a tocarte'_

Apoyó su mano en el pomo dorado de la puerta de roble.

'_Ahora eres mía…'_

Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en ella, lo sabía aún estando de espaldas, aún sin poder verlos de frente. Era gracioso, aquel podía considerarse el final de algo que ni siquiera había empezado. Las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por su cara, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Solo era consciente de la puerta ahora abierta frente a ella y del mortífago que había dejado de escribir a sus espaldas. Pero no se había levantado para evitar que se marchara. Y no lo haría.

'_Te dije que te alcanzaría… pequeña sangre sucia'_

Y algo dentro, muy dentro de ella, le dijo que nunca lo haría. No por ella.

Sin mirar atrás, echó a correr por el oscuro pasillo.

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- ¿Estáis preparados? – Harry sostenía una caja de madera corroída por las termitas en la mano derecha, con los ojos fijos en Ron, Luna y Ginny, que le devolvían la mirada con decisión.

- Llevo demasiado tiempo estándolo. Vamos allá. – La pelirroja adelantó una de sus manos hacia la caja, pero otra mano se lo impidió. La de Luna.

- Esto va más allá del simple hecho de rescatar a Hermione, chicos. Hay muchas más vidas en juego, vidas inocentes. Vidas como la de Emile… –

- ¿El licántropo? – Ron la taladró con sus orbes azules, inevitablemente celoso. Luna le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quizá algo nerviosa por los acontecimientos venideros. Asintió.

- Así que la pregunta es¿estáis dispuestos a arriesgar vuestra vida por todos ellos? – La rubia puso su mano justo encima de la caja, todavía sin rozarla, paseando su mirada por cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban de pie junto a ella.

El de los ojos verdes acercó su mano a la de la chica, en una afirmación muda. Luna ya se lo esperaba.

- Sin dudarlo – La mano temblorosa de Ron se posó sobre la de la chica, apretándola suavemente.

Los tres miraron a la pelirroja, que no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Va por ti, Hermione. –

Y desaparecieron.

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Zabini estaba que mordía aquella noche. Había destrozado casi al completo su habitación, molestado a los alumnos de primero (tarea únicamente llevada a cabo por Draco, normalmente) y hechizado a aquel imbécil de Peeves. Y aún así no conseguía que aquella sensación de malestar, aquel sentimiento se alejara de él.

Y no era solo el hecho de que la Weasley hubiera estado evitándolo desde aquel 'interrogatorio' en su habitación.

Llevaba toda la maldita tarde buscando a aquella insensata de Weasley. Ni en la biblioteca, ni cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor… ni siquiera en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena había podido encontrarla, y él solo recordaba una ocasión en la que se hubiera esfumado en igualdad de condiciones: al enterarse de la desaparición de Granger.

Y él temía no estar demasiado desencaminado cuando imaginaba donde estaba la pelirroja. Pero no podía ser¿no?, era imposible que hubiera cometido la irresponsabilidad de ir a la Mansión Ryddle. Además¿como iba a llegar hasta allí? Era una locura… se reprendió mentalmente por atormentarse con tal barbaridad mientras se dirigía (de nuevo) hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tal vez estuviese en alguno de los invernaderos.

- ¡Eh, Zabini! – Pansy llegó hasta su lado, con una mano en el costado y respirando agitadamente después de la carrera. - ¿Has visto a ese imbécil de Weasley? Llevo todo el día intentando encontrarle para terminar el trabajo de pociones (mil veces jodido Snape), pero no ha habido manera, y me preguntaba si tú… ¿Zabini? – Pasó su mano repetidamente por delante de la cara del moreno, que se había quedado momentáneamente transpuesto.

- ¡Joder! – Llevó una mano hasta su nuca adolorida por la colleja de la morena, que se alejaba mascullando algo sobre amigos desagradecidos y pelirrojos retrasados, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, atando cabos rápidamente, para más señas.

Si el pobretón mayor no estaba, Ginny tampoco (vaya, nunca se había percatado de lo raro que sonaba su nombre cuando él lo decía) y súper Potter tampoco parecía dar señales de vida… ¡Mierda!

Salió corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando por los pelos a varios alumnos de su mismo curso, en dirección a la puerta. Pero algo llamó su atención e hizo que se parase. Un papel. Bien, ahora encima de paranoico se había vuelto subnormal, lo suficientemente subnormal como para que un papel en el suelo llamase su atención, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en las que pensar como para…

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando sus ojos claros recorrieron las líneas del fragmento de pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.

'_Su petición para un translador hasta el Valle de Godric ha sido concedida, nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones. El objeto en cuestión le llegará adjunto a esta carta, esperamos que…'_

Mascullando un par (esta bien, un par de cientos) de improperios, sacó el espejo comunicador del bolsillo de su túnica. ¿Debería avisar a Draco? Si lo hacía miles de mortífagos estarían esperando la llegada de Potter y compañía, y les harían añicos en menos de lo que se dice 'Avada kedavra', sin embargo… ¿era eso lo que él quería?

Guardó de nuevo el espejo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Tal vez no tuviera demasiado claras sus prioridades, pero si una cosa le faltaba ahora, era tiempo para definirlas. Mientras desaparecía tras la estatua camino a la Mansión Ryddle, algo le quedó claro.

_Pasara lo que pasara, ningún hijo de puta iba a tocarle un solo pelo a Ginny._

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Apoyada en una de las paredes de no tenía ni idea que corredor de aquel maldito infierno, Hermione se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para ahogar sus sollozos. La posibilidad de escapar había pasado por su mente minutos antes, pero ahora que estaba fuera de aquella habitación no podía evitar preguntarse como demonios iba a conseguirlo. Probablemente moriría de sed o hambre en alguno de aquellos pasillos antes de poder hallar la salida, como si de un laberinto se tratase.

Y quería largarse de ahí, dios, solo ella sabía cuantas ganas tenía de alejarse de él, de aquella mansión, de ella misma. De aquella vocecita que le atormentaba.

'_Traidora…'_

Pero ella no era una maldita traidora¿verdad? Ella… todo aquello simplemente le superaba. Visualizó con claridad las caras de Harry y Ron frente a ella, mirándola con desprecio.

'_Enamorada de Draco Malfoy…'_

¡No! Ella no… ella no quería que la abandonaran. No quería decepcionarles, no quería… ¿pero que pensarían sus amigos cuando lo supieran¿Que pensarían de la perfecta Hermione Granger entonces?

'_Te odiarán'_

No, Harry y Ron no… ellos eran sus hermanos, su familia, ellos no… ¿Y que había de Ginny? Su mejor amiga¿ella la comprendería? Seguro que si. Ginny sabía lo que era estar enamorada de un imposible, sabía lo que era que cada latido de tu corazón doliese, que te quebrase el alma.

Una sombra al final del pasillo la advirtió de que no estaba sola. Limpiando sus lágrimas con el torso de su mano a duras penas, se levantó, con la cabeza bien alta. No iba a dejar que volviese a verla de aquella manera por su culpa, si iba a morir, que fuese peleando, haciendo honor a su casa.

Draco Malfoy llegó frente a ella en lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, posó ambas manos en sus hombros, empujándola rudamente contra la pared, dañándole la espalda. Pero ella no se quejó, continuó manteniendo el contacto visual, sin dejar que las lágrimas le ganasen la partida.

- Te odio - Escupió el rubio en su cara, provocando que la castaña se mordiese el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, acallando un desgarrador sollozo. – Odio tus aires de grandeza, tu asqueroso afán de querer saberlo siempre todo, tus ironías y tus cambios de humor. Odio a tu familia, a tus amigos, a todos tus seres queridos. Te odio por lo que eres, una sangre sucia, un ser inferior, te odio por ser tú, Hermione Granger. Odio tu nombre y todo lo que eso conlleva. - Dejó de hacer presión progresivamente, mientras dejaba que Hermione volviese a caer en el suelo, esta vez si, llorando. Con una mueca de rabia se agachó ante ella, haciendo que levantase la cara para mirarlo a los ojos de una manera no demasiado gentil.

La Gryffindor se odió a si misma en ese momento, anhelando que la besara. Se repudió por sentir como todo su organismo reaccionaba a él. Deseó matar todas y cada una de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, y matarlo a él después, solo para quedarse en paz. Solo para que dejara de dañarla, de mirarla de aquella manera, como su pudiera atravesar su alma. Solo para que no le dijera de nuevo todo aquello que ella ya sabía de sobra, para que dejara de restregarle su odio. Para que dejara de hacerla llorar, porque llorar era para débiles, y ella era fuerte. Quería ser fuerte, lo necesitaba.

Fijó sus ojos color café en los de él, ligeramente oscurecidos por la furia, y se sorprendió al notar sus pulgares secando los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Pero no tanto como le sorprendió el hecho de que él apoyara su frente contra la suya.

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más odio de ti, Hermione? – Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando el aliento salido de su boca al pronunciar su nombre chocó contra sus labios. – Que no puedo odiarte ni siquiera un poco. –

Únicamente reaccionó cuando los labios de Draco rozaron los suyos, en un contacto efímero, como en un sueño. Porque aquello no podía ser real. Poco a poco se puso de nuevo en pie, quedando frente al mortífago, que no había dejado de mirarla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez que aquello no podía ser, que debían olvidarlo. O tal vez para decirle que ella tampoco podía odiarlo, que lo quería, joder, lo quería más de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar. Él negó suavemente, y ella entendió el mensaje cuando sus ojos grises se dirigieron hacia el final del pasillo, donde la figura de Harry acababa de aparecer.

Se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo, pero, inexplicablemente, ya no estaba. Sonrió de medio de lado, tal vez ya se esperaba algo así.

- ¡Hermione! – Ginny corría hacia ella con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas - ¡Oh merlín, Hermione! –

Le pareció poder ver, también, la figura perfilada por las sombras de Blaise Zabini, recostado en el marco de una de las enormes puertas, sonriendo con satisfacción. Pero no pudo ver nada más antes de que sus amigos la cubrieran con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi la hicieron caer.

- Vamos, Hermione. Volvamos a casa. – Se aferró a la mano de Luna, sintiéndose en paz después de mucho tiempo, sintiendo que si, que por fin podría volver a casa. A su casa. Paseó su mirada por cada uno de sus amigos: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna… todos habían ido hasta allí por ella, por salvarla. Jamás en la vida recordó haberse sentido tan feliz, tan afortunada. Tan ella misma.

Aún así, las lágrimas amargas no cesaban.

Tal vez se volverían a ver, no para pelear. Sin nombres, sin identidades, sin discriminación. Quizá la próxima vez solo fueran Draco y Hermione, dos almas que se anhelaban, que se querían. Se amaban.

_Adiós, Draco._

Y con un 'plop' todos desaparecieron.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo fieles lectores! 

Esta bien, esta bien… lo admito, he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero es que me había metido de cabeza en "Me equivocaría otra vez" y se me fue la olla… y pasa lo que pasa. En mi defensa tengo que decir que este es el capítulo que todos estábamos esperando (o por lo menos yo), donde nuestro querido **Draco** se ha 'declarado' a **Hermione**… a su manera.

También podemos ver (aunque no directamente) la razón por la que Emile ataca a nuestra castaña. Bien, puede que no os hayáis dado cuenta, pero el hecho de que fuera **luna llena** y por supuesto, que Emile sea un **licántropo** influye bastante. O sea que, Laura, por favor¡no me mates! xD Como puedes ver no lo he hecho malo… ¡Con lo majísimo que es!

Y que decir de **Zabini**… ¡Que es mi ídolo! Podemos ver como su 'obsesión' por **Ginny** va creciendo cada vez más… ¿o podríamos ponerle otro nombre más conciso a eso que siente? Mmm… ya veremos.

Espero de todo, todo, todo corazón que este capítulo os haya gustado, ya sabéis, lo hago con todo el cariño por y para vosotros¡que sois unos soles!

_**- Arsami –**_

_**- harrymaniatica –**_

_**- connyph –**_

_**- Mya Drame –**_

_**- ofelia -**_

**_- wei-lo –_**

_**- iiRaneTTa – **_

_**- yo –**_

_**- Mihema –**_

_**- Dark Ginny Malfoy –**_

_**- Dakota Malfoy –**_

_**- eli –**_

_**- Dryadeh –**_

_**- Sakura-Granger –**_

_**- vale! –**_

_**- Daniih –**_

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, muchísimas gracias a los míos, los de siempre, y también gracias a vosotros… los anónimos. Porque se que estáis ahí, aunque no dejéis constancia de ello.

_Espera vuestros reviews pacientemente **(¡Ya!):**_

_**Earwen Neruda**_

_Podrán cortar una a una todas las flores, pero no podrán parar la primavera._


	12. El giratiempo

_Dedicado a ti, Dry, porque me has ayudado más de lo que crees y eres la mejor hermana mayor que una Gandalf como yo puede desear. Y para que vuelvas pronto porque esto no es lo mismo sin ti._

**Ice days**

_(Días de hielo)_

"_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor"_

**

* * *

**

**12. El giratiempo**

Frente a Zonko, una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade, Hermione discutía con sus dos mejores amigos una vez más.

- ¡Puedo hacerlo sola! – estalló sin poder contenerse más. Desde que había vuelto al mundo mágico, por así decirlo, Harry y Ron se habían convertido en su sombra. La acompañaban a todas sus clases, la celaban hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, no la dejaban sola. Es más, estaban completamente paranoicos. No era que no agradeciera su dedicación y todo el apoyo que le habían brindado, pero aquello ya era el colmo. – Sé donde está la librería mejor que vosotros, por Merlín, no voy a perderme. – Miró primero a Ron, que tenía los labios arrugados y le sostenía la mirada con creciente escepticismo y decidió intentarlo con el moreno. – Si necesito algo iré a buscaros al caldero chorreante¿vale? no está muy lejos de aquí. Necesito respirar, Harry, por favor.

El niño que vivió suspiró pesadamente.

- Hermione…

- No me pasará nada.

El pelirrojo bajó los hombros y destensó la mandíbula gradualmente al mismo tiempo en que Harry posaba la mano en su hombro derecho, incitándole a moverse.

- Si nos necesitas estaremos…

- …con Luna a dos calles de aquí, lo sé, lo sé. – recitó ella con voz monótona antes de enfundarse los guantes negros y emprender el camino a través de la nieve, escapando del escrutinio de los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó en una de las frías paredes y cerró los ojos.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Harry y Ron se dieran cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Se esforzaba en hablar, reír, comer, dormir y, en definitiva, hacer vida normal, pero los tres sabían que no era la misma Hermione a la que habían secuestrado meses atrás. ¿Dónde habían quedado las conversaciones sobre nada en particular los domingos por la tarde?

Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas y ella se pasó rápidamente el dorso de la mano por las mejillas levemente ruborizadas por la baja temperatura para secarlas.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione Granger cuando McGonagall preguntaba en clase, Ron se olvidaba de hacer los deberes o Snape se metía con Neville en pociones¿Dónde se escondía ella cuando el profeta llegaba por las mañanas con una nueva noticia de desolación y muerte?

¿…dónde?

Llorando encerrada en el baño, como una completa imbécil. Enamorada de un mortífago, no, mucho peor, enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un millón de furiosas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago e hicieran que se contrajera por dentro, sintiéndose despreciable. Si algo había tenido durante esos últimos tres meses había sido tiempo para pensar en todo lo que no debería haber hecho ahí dentro, en la mansión Ryddle. Y lo peor de todo es que si volviera a pasar, si ahora mismo Malfoy volviera a llevársela, a tumbarla sobre su cama y besarla como lo había hecho aquella noche volvería a dejarse llevar. Repetiría cada paso.

Giró sobre si misma y quedó frente a un enorme escaparate con un precioso vestido de noche de color rojo sangre. Abrió ligeramente la boca y cerró la mano dentro del bolsillo entorno al pedazo de pergamino que había recibido unas horas antes, en la lechucería.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión y lucha interior alargó la mano y abrió la puerta con unos cuantos galeones en la mano.

**.oO**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- Hemos localizado el giratiempo, Draco.

El rubio se levantó del sillón como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte, mirando a Blaise con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Tenía entendido que el viejo chiflado se encargada de guardarlo.

- ¿Dumbledore? – el moreno soltó una risita que no hizo sino exasperarle todavía más. – Eso era lo que él quería que pensáramos. Está escondido en la casa de los gritos, bajo el sauce boxeador. El muy cabrón sabe lo que se hace. – El de los ojos aguamarina sonrió antes de llevarse la copa de whisky de fuego a los labios y acabársela prácticamente de un trago.

Por su parte, Draco siguió dándole vueltas a la amplia habitación con ambas manos en la cabeza, alborotándose el pelo platino. Finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo en el mismo sillón de antes con expresión de profundo hastío y bufó sonoramente.

- ¿Para cuando ha organizado Voldemort la patrulla de búsqueda? – preguntó atropelladamente, volviéndose a levantar de su asiento. Blaise le seguía con la mirada, aparentemente divertido.

- Para esta noche, así que algo me dice que tu cita con la futura señora Malfoy tendrá que esperar, Romeo.

- Blaise, cállate. – Masculló con los dientes apretados y los ojos grises brillando peligrosamente.

- Últimamente estás muy susceptible. Es decir, más susceptible que de costumbre. – El heredero de los Zabini se dirigió hacia la salida sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara. – Tendré que plantearme seriamente secuestrar otra vez a Granger y traértela aquí para que descargues tensiones.

Cerró la puerta tras él justo a tiempo de noquear el vaso que el rubio había lanzado con toda la intención de darle.

El joven Malfoy maldijo entre dientes hasta hartarse y después dejó que su cabeza reposara contra la mesa de cristal que decoraba el centro de la estancia con los ojos semi cerrados, en un estado de profunda ensoñación. Hacía meses que no podía conciliar el sueño, desde que Hermione se había ido, más concretamente. O desde que él la había dejado marchar.

Le había costado horrores hacerle llegar la carta hasta Howgarts después del incidente de su supuesta huída, Voldemort ya no se fiaba de él y lo mantenía vigilado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, podía sentirlo. Le era difícil comportarse como solía hacerlo, aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y no parar hasta llegar junto a ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien, que seguía estando entera y, lo más importante, que seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Estampó el puño contra la superficie de cristal, que se hizo añicos automáticamente. Las palabras escritas por él mismo en tinta verde pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, atormentándolo.

"_Búscame esta noche en la entrada del bosque prohibido, te estaré esperando._

_DM" _

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- No es la misma de siempre. – sentenció Ron por decimosexta vez, se cruzó de brazos y endureció la mirada, provocando un suspiro lánguido por parte de Luna.

- Dale tiempo, Ro-ro.

- Es difícil superar un secuestro. Ya oísteis a Dumbledore, ha pasado meses encerrada en ese calabozo de demonio, algo así tiene que dejar secuelas. – intervino Harry, apoyado por Ginny, que asentía sentada a su lado no muy convencida.

Ella también veía rara a Hermione. Casi no comía ni dormía, estaba con su hermano; no era la misma marisabidilla encantadora de siempre.

Quería pensar que era únicamente por el choque provocado por el secuestro, pero…

- Hola.

El sujeto de la conversación en cuestión dejó una bolsa de tamaño considerable a los pies de la mesa y se sentó junto a Luna con una enorme sonrisa –completamente fingida, o por lo menos fingida a medias- haciendo que casi automáticamente el silencio reinara entre sus cuatro amigos.

Ginny carraspeó.

- Menuda bolsa, Herms¿qué has comprado?

- Está claro, la nueva edición de Historia de Hogwarts en tamaño familiar. – Ron abrió mucho los ojos, Harry se atragantó con la cerveza de mantequilla, Luna soltó una risita y la pelirroja se quedó del color de la cera.

Hermione sonrió.

- Que es broma. – dijo, y pareció que, aunque fuera por espacio de unos segundos, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Ron y Luna cogiéndose la mano bajo la mesa, Harry riendo y Ginny sonriéndole con afecto a la castaña, que acababa de darle un trago al zumo de calabaza del Weasley ganándose una mirada furibunda y varias risillas más.

- Es un vestido, ya sabéis, para el baile de Halloween. Lo he visto a través del cristal y me ha parecido que me llamaba.

Ginny estuvo apunto de saltar de la silla y abrazarla, dar saltos de alegría y llorar de emoción, pero se contentó con darle un suave apretón en el antebrazo a su amiga.

- ¡Por fin podré maquillarte y peinarte y hacerte la manicura, y…! – respiró profundamente, con mirada soñadora. – Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

- Podremos. – apostilló Luna sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Eh¿y nosotros qué?

- Vosotros me diréis que estoy preciosa cuando baje las escaleras, por supuesto. – Hermione levantó la cabeza dignamente y batió las pestañas, coqueta.

- Hermione. – la de los ojos color café se giró hacia Harry, que sonreía con ternura y sintió que algo se le oprimía en el pecho. – Te hemos echado de menos.

Bajó la mirada a la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose increíblemente culpable.

- Y yo a vosotros, chicos.

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

La noche llegó con una rapidez inusual a los terrenos de Hogwarts, cubriéndolo todo con ese manto de oscuridad y penumbra absoluta. No se veía ni escuchaba una sola alma a la entrada del bosque prohibido y eso lo tranquilizó en cierta manera.

Esperaba que Hermione hiciera uso de su sentido común y, por todos los dioses si es que existían, no apareciera.

Draco se apartó el flequillo rubio de los ojos con impaciencia manteniendo la expresión facial impenetrable, como de costumbre. A su lado, apoyado en el tronco de uno de los árboles, Blaise hacía sonar la suela de su zapato contra la hierba fresca con la varita en su bolsillo derecho, fuertemente prieta en su mano derecha.

- Con un equipo así quién necesita enemigos. – dejó escapar el de los ojos aguamarina, ganándose una advertencia más por parte de su superior, o lo que es lo mismo, un _'¿quieres callarte de una jodida vez, Zabini?' _de Draco.

Aunque razón no le faltaba, pensó. Crabble y Goyle, mientras tanto, mataban el tiempo intentando clavarse la varita en el ojo mutuamente entre risotadas y algún que otro manotazo. Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza y contó hasta diez varias veces por aquello de que matar a tus súbditos no estaba bien (por muy memos que estos fueran).

- No lo entiendo¿si el giratiempo es tan importante por qué no ha montado un operativo decente? – volvió a mascullar el moreno.

El rubio bufó.

- Supongo que es poco probable que esté aquí. O puede que me esté poniendo a prueba.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado.

- Si, eso me convence más.

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Hermione se retorcía las manos frente al espejo, indecisa. El largo vestido rojo le caía hasta algo más allá de la rodilla, el maquillaje estaba empezando a hacer que le picaran los ojos y aquellos tacones la estaban matando, pero la necesidad de ver a Draco después de tanto tiempo iba mucho más allá que todo eso.

No podía ser tan ingenua, se dijo, después de todo. Nadie podía asegurarle que no la había citado para volver a llevarla a la mansión Ryddle o sacarle información, así que no podía dejarse llevar. Aparecer sola y por la noche en el bosque prohibido esperando a que apareciera el lugar teniente de los mortífagos era lo que podría llamarse un completo suicidio, y ella no estaba preparada para morir todavía.

"_¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más odio de ti, Hermione? Que no puedo odiarte ni siquiera un poco."_

Tal vez… tal vez él se mereciera un voto de confianza. La había dejado escapar con sus amigos sin oponer resistencia, le había dicho (a su manera) que la quería y, maldita sea, aquello tenía que significar algo. No era el hombre más dulce del mundo ni el más gentil y por supuesto no el más bueno.

Pero lo quería, y los proverbios chinos siempre dicen que hay que arriesgarse por amor.

¿Y quién era ella para llevarle la contraria a los sabios de oriente?

Con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, se quitó lo zapatos para hacer el menor ruido posible y entreabrió la puerta cerciorándose de que no había nadie. Le costó más de lo que se imaginaba poder deslizarse por las escaleras de la sala común sin tropezar con ningún escalón gracias a su creciente nerviosismo, y casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando vio una figura sentada en uno de los sillones rojos, frente a la chimenea.

Por un momento temió que fuera Harry. O peor, Ron. Pero aquella cabellera rojiza no pertenecía al varón Weasley, afortunadamente.

- Ginny.

La aludida se puso en pie sin prisa y la miró directamente a los ojos con cierta amargura que no le pasó desapercibida.

El corazón de Hermione pareció pararse y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congeló, olvidándose del camino que tenía que recorrer. Se quedó estática al pie de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal.

- Te contaría todo lo que ha pasado durante estos dos meses, pero supongo que ya lo sabes. Siempre me ha dado miedo lo mucho que me conoces.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Estaba esperando a que me lo contaras, de todas formas. Tu cara es como un libro abierto, y conozco de sobra el brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa esquiva. Como aquella vez en cuarto, con Krum.

Hermione sonrió.

- O como tú hace un mes, con Zabini. – ante la cara de desconcierto de la chica, la castaña solo amplió su sonrisa. – Ni te imaginas de las cosas que se entera una estando encerrada en la guarida de los malos.

- No es lo mismo.

- No, tienes razón. Yo no quería a Viktor.

Reinó un silencio denso entre las dos.

_Los meses no pasan en vano para nadie, ni las mentiras o las medias verdades._

_Hay amistades que no son capaces de soportar el peso de la verdad, el horror que comporta saber cómo es en realidad el otro, sus defectos, sus virtudes._

_Porque el verdadero miedo no reside en la falsedad o lo oculto. El temor se esconde en el más remoto rincón de la sinceridad, de mostrarte tal y como eres y esperar ser aceptado tal cual. _

_Sin peros. _

Hermione y Ginny se miraron a los ojos una vez más.

- Si vamos a salir necesitaremos esto. – rompió el silencio Ginny, balanceando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en la mano derecha.

- ¿Vamos?

- No pienso dejar que salgas ahí fuera y arriesgues tu vida estando sola. No sería propio de mi.

_Hay amistades que se rompen con la facilidad del cristal cuando la verdad aflora a través de los poros del miedo, que salen corriendo a la menor oportunidad y te dejan solo frente a la vida. _

Terminó de acercarse a ella y ambas desaparecieron bajo la tela.

_Y hay amistades que hacen que el mundo gire con un poco menos de brusquedad y no te quedes en tierra._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Aparecieron minutos más tarde en la puerta del castillo después de haber escapado de Filch por los pelos, con las mejillas arreboladas y las respiraciones desacompasadas. Fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio cuando, finalmente, el gran portón del castillo se cerró tras ellas.

- ¿Qué hacemos si no está solo? – preguntó, su voz ronca por el miedo atragantado en su garganta y la emoción de volver a verlo. Añadió en voz aún más baja - ¿qué hacemos si… si ha venido con Zabini?

Temió que Ginny se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento, lo que no sabía era que el brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja iba mucho más allá de la simple melancolía, el temor de volver a verlo o cualquier otra tontería semejante. Determinación, lo llamarían algunos.

_Saber de una jodida vez la verdad_, lo denominaba ella.

- De Zabini no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí.

No necesitó escuchar nada más y siguió caminando, tropezando de vez en cuando con los pies de su amiga y alguna que otra piedra o raíz de un árbol, maldiciendo a regañadientes y aferrando fuertemente la capa con la mano derecha mientras alumbraba el camino con la izquierda.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada del bosque perdido cuando las dos se percataron de que había movimiento más allá, a los pies del sauce boxeador. Entre susurros _"vamos a echar un vistazo, Ginny" _Hermione le indicó a la de los ojos color chocolate que se acercaran con el mayor sigilo posible para ver de quién se trataba.

- Voy a entrar. – tronó la voz ocho tonos por debajo de la frecuencia habitual de Draco, erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

Vestía únicamente su acostumbrada camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros algo desgastados, dándole un aire tenebrosamente casual. Hermione se preguntó como demonios podía estar ahí de pie con esa expresión de indiferencia cuando, evidentemente, se estaba congelando de frío. Y si no que se lo preguntaran a ella, que se abrazaba a si misma intentando generar algo de calor para alejar la brisa helada que se colaba entre los pliegues de la capa de Harry.

_Estúpido vestido. _

Crabble y Goyle dieron un paso adelante.

- Creo que no me habéis entendido. Yo voy a entrar, vosotros dos os quedáis aquí, vigilando. – acto seguido señaló a Blaise, que miraba al cielo evidentemente aburrido – Y tú vigílalos a ellos.

- A sus órdenes, su rubia magnificencia.

El de los ojos grises dejó escapar un _"idiota" _perfectamente audible antes de deslizarse entre las raíces del sauce sin demasiada dificultad, rumbo a la casa de los gritos.

¿A la casa de los gritos a qué? La castaña frunció el ceño y viró hacia atrás esperando encontrar el rostro pecoso de su amiga, pero todo lo que halló fue el vacío. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de volver a fijar la vista al frente antes de oír la voz engañosamente dulce de Ginny.

- ¿Dándote un paseo por los terrenos, Zabini? – como si ya esperara la aparición de la pelirroja, Blaise se cruzó de brazos con la espalda aún apoyada en el tronco del sauce y se encogió de hombros.

- Puede.

- A Dumbledore no le gustará saberlo.

- Quién sabe, a lo mejor si le digo que tú también estás se viene con nosotros. – Ginny frunció los labios y tensó la mandíbula. _Maldito capullo sagaz y casanova. _- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Creo que no tienes lo que hay que tener para delatarme. – él sonrió de medio lado y el aire se llenó de algo espeso y cargado de sentimientos, de rencor y miles de sentimientos encontrados que a la castaña le resultaron vagamente familiares.

- Siempre he pensado que tú eres la lista de la familia. El fututo de los Weasley, sin duda.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción del moreno (y que Crabble y Goyle se dedicaban a devorar moras silvestres, seguramente venenosas) para dejarse caer por el hueco del sauce. Esperaba que Ginny pudiera arreglárselas sola, aunque no parecía estar en peligro en absoluto.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que sintiera la fuerte colisión del suelo de la casa de los gritos contra sus delicadas posaderas, ahogó un grito y se apresuró a coger la capa de invisibilidad del suelo. Se dejó guiar por el ruido que venía de una de las habitaciones y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta entreabierta con los pies descalzos y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho.

Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, _¿qué le digo¿qué hago¿está bien¿está mal¿por qué yo? _

- Aquí estás. – escuchó, y las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle. Suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que no era a ella a quién se refería el rubio, sino a un objeto más bien pequeño del tamaño de una nuez que profería un sonoro _tic-tac. _

_Oh, mierda. _El giratiempo.

Fragmentos de conversaciones entre mortífagos en la mansión Ryddle pasaron por su cabeza, Lucius Malfoy y Draco hablando entre susurros en la biblioteca la noche que la secuestraron, frases inconexas que llegaban a través de las paredes de su celda. Y en todas ellas la palabra giratiempo se repetía.

_Harry. Voldemort. _

- Así que era eso lo que buscabas en realidad.

Draco se giró hacia ella tan rápidamente que temió que se le hubiera partido el cuello, pero la preocupación le duró poco. Exactamente el mismo espacio de tiempo en el que recordó que únicamente la había estado utilizando para encontrar el medallón que atesoraba Dumbledore.

- Hermione. – dejó escapar él, y su nombre cosquilleó entre sus labios y pareció acariciarla. Primero el cuello, después la clavícula, la espalda, la base del estómago. Cerró los ojos y sintió la mirada del mortífago recorriéndola, tan intensamente que ni siquiera le hizo falta abrir los ojos pasa saber que estaba sonriendo.

- Para ti soy Granger. – dijo, y alzó la cabeza, orgullosa. Si iba a ser utilizada, pensó, al menos sería un objeto digno.

- Te he echado de menos, – continuó él, ignorando deliberadamente ese último comentario. Para la Gryffindor no pasó desapercibido el detalle de que había guardado el giratiempo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Se fue acercando lentamente, evaporando el oxígeno a su paso. – ¿tú me has echado de menos, _Granger? _

Se apretó fuertemente contra la puerta cerrada, evitando que su cuerpo rozara el de él en la medida posible. Sabía lo que tenía que decir y cómo tenía que decirlo, podía levantar la varita fácilmente y pronunciar _desmaius _y salir corriendo hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, pero no podía.

La carne es débil, se dijo. _Y el corazón._

Prácticamente dejó de respirar cuando el flequillo desordenado del Slytherin le rozó la cabeza. Oía perfectamente su respiración pausada y juraría que con solo alargar la mano podría sentir los latidos de su corazón. Quería avanzar, rodearle la espalda con los brazos y apretarse contra él, pero aquella voz en su cabeza _"¡qué estás haciendo, maldita sea!" _se lo impedía.

_Gracias a dios. _

- No. – esperaba que eso hubiera sonado mucho más convincente de lo que había parecido, porque si no estaba perdida.

Draco río cínicamente y la obligó a alzar la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

- Pero has venido. – su mano perdiéndose más allá del final del vestido, su voz ronca penetrando en sus oídos y la habitación dando vueltas a su alrededor. Pensó, durante un espacio de tiempo relativamente largo, que sentirlo cerca era como una droga, una especie de juego macabro que le gustaba y hería a partes iguales.

- No, soy un holograma. La verdadera Hermione está fuera esperando para patearte el culo. – esperaba poder distraerle el tiempo suficiente para llegar a alargar la mano un poco, solo un poco más y poder alcanzar la cadena del giratiempo. Apretó los labios cuando vio la sonrisa presumiblemente perfecta en la cara del ojigris mientras le miraba apreciativamente.

- Me gusta más la chica del traje rojo y los comentarios afilados que tengo delante. – dijo él, y se inclinó todavía más sobre ella, haciendo que sus alientos chocasen y se entremezclasen, alarmándola.

Tenía que ganar más tiempo. Sólo un poco más, sus dedos casi podían rozarlo…

- Siempre he pensado que eras un poco masoquista.

No le dio tiempo de nada más antes de que Draco cubriera sus labios. La idea, en un principio, era rechazarlo, darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna y escupirle que no volviera a tocarla jamás, pero cuando la lengua del rubio rozó su labio inferior Hermione apenas podía recordar vagamente algo relacionado con la dignidad y un rechazo que parecía borroso.

Entreabrió los labios y enlazó sus manos tras su cuello, notando como algunos grados de más caldeaban el ambiente helado que solía reinar en pleno enero. Una de las manos del de los ojos grises se deslizó hasta sus muslos, y ella estuvo tentada a arrinconarlo contra la mesa de madera y arrancarle la camisa, pero se contuvo estoicamente y simplemente se dejó hacer, gimiendo quedamente en su oído.

_Algo se derretía en su estómago, más abajo, tal vez. Era como si las puertas del infierno se abriesen ante sus ojos, invitándola a entrar, tentándola y ella no volviera sobre sus pasos. Es más, ella tenía la llave. Quería entrar. Lo necesitaba. _

Cuando el rubio rozó sus caderas con las de ella pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo en la parte superior hizo que se separaran como si se repelieran. Como ambas partes de un imán.

_Gryffindor y Slytherin. Orgullo y prepotencia. Fuego y hielo. _

No hizo falta nada más para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Cada uno en un extremo de la habitación, con las pupilas dilatadas y intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones. Con la varita en alto.

Draco caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, seguro de si mismo.

- No te muevas. – siseó Hermione, apuntándole directamente al corazón. No estaba dentro de sus prioridades el dejarle marchar para volver junto a Voldemort y los demás mortífagos en la mansión Ryddle. Por mucho que le doliera.

- Los dos sabemos que no vas a hacerlo, ahórrame el esfuerzo de tener que quitarte la varita a la fuerza.

- ¡No te muevas! – chilló esta vez cuando él hizo girar la manecilla de la puerta y adelantó un pie, después otro y luego nuevamente el anterior, moviéndose de forma deliberadamente lenta para torturarla.

- Nos vemos, Granger.

Y desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa ladeada en la cara y los ojos brillando triunfantes.

La castaña dejó que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y sólo cuando dejó de oír los pasos de Draco en el pasillo se atrevió a abrir la mano que no sostenía la varita.

El giratiempo resplandeció en la palma de su mano.

- Ya lo creo que nos veremos.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

_¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí, no he muerto ni nada por el estilo. Antes de que me matéis, quiero desearos unas muy felices y retrasadas navidades y me gustaría deciros –si es que esto sirve para que me odiéis menos y tal- que mi musa me había abandonado y no sabía como continuar la historia, apiadaos de mi, pobre escritora a la que su ángel ha abandonado._

_Pero ha vuelto después de mucho, mucho tiempo aireándose en los bosques de Noruega (que digo yo que habrá estado ahí, o por lo menos ahí iría yo si tuviera que tomarme un descanso) y ha vuelto con las ideas muy claras, así que os informo que tendréis Ice days y Earwen para rato (guiño, guiño). _

_En cuanto al capítulo, bueno, no podréis quejaros. En un principio había pensado en haceros sufrir y evitar a toda costa que nuestros protagonistas se encontraran, pero para que mentiros, no soy capaz de tenerlos separados tanto tiempo. Y tampoco a Blaise ni a Ginny, soy débil. Lo admito. _

_Espero que el capítulo doce haya compensado aunque sea un poquitín estos meses de espera, y os doy las gracias por no haber abandonado esta historia y seguir creyendo en mi a pesar de mi inconstancia y blablabla. Lo de siempre¡que os quiero! Y que sois unos soles. _

**Agus., **Dakota-Malfoy**, Mya Drame, **JaneAddams**, maridan, **Arsami**, Casey, **Dryadeh**, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, **Conny-hp**, silviota, **yo**, Sakura-Granger, **adriana**, yezzie, **sonylee**, ofelia, **eli**, yuli moore, **Campanita**, Laurika, **wei-lo**, .–Lovely-Sheikah-., **Princess of Darkness**, Vero.Sasuke.Vegeta, **Sakura555**, keychi, **nadeshiko-uchiha**, Carol Zabini, **sanasakura**, -- S!lV! --, **Arashi8**, Lunatic Girl 14, **Alevivancov

_Quiero que sepáis que, aunque me repita y siempre diga lo mismo y os suene a cuento chino, Ice days no sería nada sin todas vosotras. Sois mis chicas y os mando un Draco y un Blaise envueltos en un lazo para que hagáis con ellos lo que queráis. _

_Ya me contaréis¡heeeeeee! _

_Hasta la próxima, _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	13. Ni Ginevra ni Weasley, ¡Ginny!

**Ice days**

_(Días de hielo)_

"_Cuando el amor no es locura… no es amor"_

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

**13. Ni Ginevra ni Weasley. Ginny.**

Tardó en decidirse en entrar en la enfermería. Para ser una gryffindor estaba relegando más de lo necesario el momento de enfrentarse a ello, después de todo no era para tanto. Se había enfrentado a un troll, el ejército de Voldemort y a un secuestro y había sobrevivido, ¿por qué tenerle miedo a una única persona?

Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

Abrió la puerta.

El olor dulzón del ambiente le llenó casi por completo los pulmones, acompañado de otro más sutil, menos empalagoso. Más familiar.

- Emile. – musitó.

Él estaba sentado en la cama, su espalda apoyada en la pared de color blanco. Leía un libro.

Por la cara que puso, dedujo Hermione, estaba tan sorprendido de encontrarla ahí como ella misma.

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa tenue, pero falló estrepitosamente.

- Hermione, esto es… vaya. – el castaño parpadeó varias veces, como esperando que la aparición fuera a esfumarse en cualquier momento, pero no sucedió. Entreabrió los labios para hablar de nuevo, pero ninguna palabra escapó de su boca.

Había tardado más de dos meses en hacerse atreverse a hablar con él. Merlín sabía cuantas veces se había castigado mentalmente por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para no dejarse vencer por los malos recuerdos, cuantas noches en vela le había costado pensar en él y en lo que le diría cuando por fin lo tuviera delante.

Y sin embargo, ahora que estaba ahí, de pie frente a su cama con las manos prietas fuertemente tras la espalda, el monólogo frente al espejo se había convertido en una bruma que daba vueltas y empañaba su cabeza.

- No sé que decir. – terminó admitiendo, avergonzada, quizás.

- Entonces déjame hablar a mí. – Emile se hizo a un lado en la cama y palmeó el colchón invitándola a entrar, pero Hermione hizo un gesto negativo y leve con la cabeza, rechazándolo. No era proximidad lo que buscaba. – Fui un gilipollas. – declaró sin mayor problema, con esa sencillez que la castaña tanto había echado de menos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. – No debería haberte puesto un solo dedo encima, me cortaría las dos manos antes de volver a hacerlo. Lo siento.

Ya estaba. Lo sentía.

_¿No era eso lo que había estado buscando? _

Había ido hasta allí para demostrarse a si misma no sólo que aquello estaba superado, sino también para cerciorarse de que Emile seguía siendo el mismo ravenclaw burbujeante de vida que había conocido en la Mansión Ryddle.

Y ahora lo había dicho que lo sentía, ¿no era aquella la señal de que realmente el lobo había actuado por él? Sí, sin duda.

_Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía aliviada? ¿por qué, maldita sea, continuaba teniéndole miedo? _

Con un suspiro, arrastró una silla hasta el lado derecho de la cama y se sentó frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Sabía lo de tu licantropía mucho antes de aquella noche.

- Lo sé. – dijo él sin borrar su semi sonrisa. – Remus me advirtió de que eras bastante perspicaz para ese tipo de cosas. – Hermione recordó; el profesor Lupin, por supuesto, ¿quién más había podido ayudar a Emile con sus transformaciones en Hogwarts? – Además evitabas acercarte al agujero que comunicaba nuestras celdas las noches de luna llena.

En realidad, pensó ella, no era únicamente para mantenerse a salvo de las garras del hombre lobo por lo que se sentaba lo más alejada posible de su teléfono. Era, más bien, la imagen de un Emile completamente diferente lo que la aterrorizaba, los aullidos al cielo nocturno y los continuos golpes en la pared de piedra.

_Era como revivir la noche en la que un perro negro y lanudo salió corriendo detrás de otro licántropo más viejo y desgastado por los años. _

Le recorrió la espina dorsal un sutil escalofrío.

- Estás temblando.

- No te tengo miedo, si es eso lo que estás insinuando. – replicó ella.

- Puedo olerlo.

Hermione, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo dejó que sus orbes castaños se perdieran en los distintos frascos de las estanterías.

- Soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón, Emile. – notó como él se removía ligeramente a su lado, incorporándose aún más sobre las sábanas para mirarla. – La licantropía no es algo que deba tratarse como una aberración. Sé que las personas que la padecéis sois completamente normales y que la mayoría de veces vosotros mandáis sobre el lobo, pero no puedo… - su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase. – Tengo miedo. – admitió. – Te tengo miedo. Lo siento.

El castaño suspiró, resignado.

- No es el lobo, soy yo. – afirmó, y ella no tuvo corazón para mentirle. – La cagué aquella noche, ¿verdad? Lo estropeé todo.

Hermione recordó no sólo la escena en las duchas, sino también la aparición de Draco y lo que aquello comportaría horas después, en su habitación. Tal vez si Emile no hubiera intentado sobrepasarse con ella él no hubiera terminado por decir nada de lo que dijo después.

En cierta manera, se dijo, fue el propio Emile quién le empujó a los brazos del mortífago sin darse cuenta. Que paradójico.

- Sí.

_Hay veces en las que la mente puede al corazón y nada puede hacerse al respecto. _

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras ella.

_Desgraciadamente, el corazón gana la partida pocas veces._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

- ¡No tenéis ni idea del peligro que habéis corrido, sois…! – McGonagall tomó aire frente a los cuatro chicos, completamente roja por la furia.

Snape, a su lado, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y varios mechones de pelo grasiento se posaron sobre su nariz aguileña. Se adelantó hacia el moreno, que estaba en cabeza, y su tono no aceptaba réplicas.

- Subid ahora mismo a vuestras respectivas salas comunes y no salgáis de ahí hasta que llegue el director. No habléis con nadie, no respondáis preguntas, no os comuniquéis entre vosotros. – su expresión se volvió sombría. - ¿entendido?

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna asintieron enérgicamente, el primero bastante menos convencido que los demás. Si bien era cierto que habían metido la pata arriesgándose de aquella manera todo había salido a pedir de boca. Hermione estaba a salvo, Emile estaba a salvo y, si no todos los demás alumnos del castillo cautivos, por lo menos si los pocos a los que podían tener acceso sin una confrontación cara a cara con el ejército de mortífagos.

Entonces, ¿a qué venía tanto revuelo?

McGonagall parecía seriamente alterada, tanto que ni siquiera había atinado todavía a darles su acostumbrada charla. El profesor de pociones, por su parte, no había variado su expresión ni un ápice, se mantenía en un estricto segundo plano y ni siquiera había reprendido a Harry por su estupidez. Raro. Muy raro.

Éste intercambió una mirada rápida con Ginny.

- Profesor. – inquirió la pelirroja captando la atención de Severus, que la miró con desconfianza. - ¿qué está pasando?

Nadie les había informado todavía de por qué Voldemort parecía estar moviendo ficha últimamente después de mantenerse durante todos aquellos años a la sombra, y todos sabían por experiencia que cuando aquello pasaba era porque el innombrable tenía, sin duda, oscuras intenciones.

La mirada que le lanzó Snape parecía decir _"Weasleys" _a todas luces.

- Suba a su habitación, Ginevra.

Ginny apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y sus ojos oscuros chispearon en la penumbra del despacho de Dumbledore. Luna la asió suavemente del brazo y le sonrió confortablemente; Ron, cogiendo a su novia por la cintura las arrastró a las dos hacia la puerta. No era conveniente desobedecer (otra vez) las órdenes de los profesores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry permaneció en su sitio unos segundos más mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de Severus.

- No podréis ocultárnoslo para siempre.

La puerta se cerró tras los cuatro jóvenes y McGonagall suspiró, destensando todos los músculos faciales.

- Ese impertinente de Potter… - empezó Snape, pero la jefa de Gryffindor alzó una mano en el aire haciéndolo callar casi inmediatamente.

- Sabes que tiene razón, Severus. Son jóvenes, no idiotas ni mucho menos inexpertos en este tema. – hizo un gesto con la varita y apareció una tila sobre la mesa. Continuó - Si se van a ver involucrados en una nueva aventura suicida creo que lo más conveniente es que lo sepan.

Snape caminó unos pasos haciendo ondear la capa negra y desgastada que solía gastar ya cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts hasta quedar frente a la profesora y despegó los finos labios con la intención de contradecirla, pero no supo con que argumento contradecirla. Potter la recordaba a Potter, así de sencillo. Harry o James, ¿qué más daba? igual de impertinentes e innecesariamente heroicos. Ahí donde los demás sólo veían altruismo él veía estupidez y riesgo que no merecía la pena correr.

No, definitivamente Potter (ya fuera Harry o James) no tenía por qué saber la verdad. Si por él fuera, de hecho, no la sabría nunca.

- Quizá deberíamos esperar a que llegara Dumbledore. – probó suerte, y cuando Minerva asintió, ligeramente más relajada, suspiró con resignación y se pasó una mano por el pelo negro.

Miró la gran puerta de piedra fijamente.

_Qué difícil es dejar de lado las afrentas adolescentes._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Tras la puerta, Ron y Ginny, completamente pegados a la estructura de piedra, dieron un respingo cuando Harry les tocó el hombro.

- Para que luego se lleven toda la fama Fred y George. – dijo socarronamente.

- A mí no me mires, soy la menor. Tengo mis derechos. – la pelirroja le dedicó una flamante sonrisa que dejó al salvador del mundo mágico medio atontado durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Luna y Ron intercambiaran una mirada suspicaz.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó la rubia mientras los cuatro bajaban las escaleras rápidamente, no fuera que a Severus le diera por salir del despacho y les pillara con las manos en la masa. O en el pomo de la puerta.

- Que va. – Ron se giró para mirarla, desanimado. Iba en cabeza, caminando ahora a toda prisa por el pasillo. – Gilipolleces. Una misión suicida y vete tú a saber que más.

- Lo que está claro es que no piensan decirnos nada, por lo menos hasta que llegue Dumbledore. – Ginny dobló la esquina junto a Ron y los demás le siguieron el paso. Se apartó un mechón cobrizo de la cara y bufó. – Odio que me traten como a una niña pequeña. – puntualizó, enfurruñada.

Luna se frenó frente a las escaleras con una enorme y enigmática sonrisa, haciendo que los chicos pararan también de golpe enarcando una ceja.

- Paciencia, chicos, todo llegará. – se estiró sobre las puntas de los pies y se despidió de su novio con un suave beso en los labios. – Voy a la torre con los demás, creo que le prometí a Terry que le enseñaría a descifrar los mensajes subliminales de _El Quisquilloso_. Nos vemos en la cena.

Y desapareció tras pisar los últimos peldaños, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del castillo.

- A veces Luna me da miedo. Es tan… feliz.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

Harry los miraba a los dos evidentemente divertido, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Ginny endureció el gesto fingidamente.

- Malo no. Escalofriante.

El moreno rió de buena gana y a Ron se le encendieron las orejas, lo cual provocó, como era de esperar, que ambos dos, ojiverde y pelirroja, rieran todavía más.

- Últimamente no hay quién te soporte. – gruñó Ron, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry se abstuvo de opinar al respecto.

Mujeres.

_Ginny. _

- Yo también me voy. – anunció la menor de los Weasleys, canturreando. Harry atrapó su muñeca izquierda con la facilidad con la que habría cerrado el puño sobre la snitch, sorprendiéndola.

- ¿A dónde? Te recuerdo que Snape…

- ¿Desde cuando haces tú caso de lo que Snape dice? – lo aguijoneó ella bastante acertadamente, pues el mago rebajó considerablemente la tensión sobre su muñeca. Pero no la soltó. – Sólo voy a estirar las piernas, volveré a tiempo para la cena, papá. Lo prometo. – levantó solemnemente la mano libre y se la llevó al corazón, haciendo bajar la guardia a Harry.

_Maldita pelirroja engatusadora y adorable. _

Ginny aprovechó el momento para escurrirse por una de las esquinas contiguas y Harry suspiró hondamente, siguiéndola con la vista hasta que su silueta desapareció definitivamente junto con el olor característico que siempre la acompañaba. Lirios.

Le gustaba el olor que desprendía su pelo pelirrojo, le gustaba la manera desgarbada en la que su espalda se movía en cada paso y, en resumen, le gustaba todo lo que hacía a Ginny especial y única. Le dolía no poder acercarse a ella como quisiera, pero Voldemort, se dijo, era lo primero. Primero libraría al mundo mágico de la carga que suponía el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y entonces, sólo entonces, habría tiempo para lo demás. Primero vengaría a sus padres.

_Y después se encargaría de todo lo demás. Si esque había un después._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Lucius golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, su bastón de madera pulida cayó al suelo a los pies de Draco, que lo miró evitando a toda costa los ojos de su padre.

Cuando se trataba de Lucius Malfoy toda esa seguridad y desprecio de los que solía hacer gala se convertían en algo mucho más difícil de describir, profundo y aterrador. Algo que no era respeto ni mucho menos admiración. Algo… indescriptible.

Que el patriarca de los Malfoy perdiera los estribos de esa manera no podía presagiar nada bueno. Mostrar debilidad (o cualquier otro sentimiento) siempre lo había repugnado, y aún así Draco podría llegar a jurar que era la primera vez que veía un brillo como aquel en sus ojos grises (más claros que los suyos, incluso).

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – siseó, e incluso parecía que sus mejillas pálidas habían adquirido algo de color.

Tuvo la sensación de que no se refería al giratiempo del viejo Dumbledore, pero decidió no tentar a la suerte.

Se desajustó la corbata del uniforme de Slytherin (que no sabía por qué cojones se había puesto) con el dedo índice antes de hablar.

- Debió caerse al esquivar las ramas del sauce. – mintió descaradamente. Como si no supiera de sobra dónde estaba. O mejor dicho: quién lo tenía.

Lucius rió cínicamente y se sentó frente a él, en la mesa. Estaban en una de las salas más grandes de la mansión, la que se utilizaba expresamente para la planificación y el trazado de planes de cada uno de los escuadrones mortífagos. Era amplia y extrañamente acogedora (con la chimenea encendida), aunque el olor a azufre empezaba a marearlo.

- No intentes tomarme el pelo, Draco. – no le gustaba cómo sonaba si nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba. – Dónde está la impura.

Esta vez había sido una orden, y aunque el rostro de Lucius permanecía imperturbable, las venas y tendones de su cuello empezaban a marcarse. Tragó saliva. Temía (siempre había temido, en realidad) la reacción de su padre, pero temía mucho más por el bienestar de Granger.

Por supuesto, aquello era algo que jamás se admitiría a si mismo ni mucho menos en voz alta.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver la sangre sucia en todo esto, padre. – imprimió el tono más indiferente e impersonal que fue capaz de arrancar de su garganta (que en aquellos momentos no era mucho) y rezó en silencio para que el de la gabardina negra no hiciera más preguntas o se decidiera a utilizar la legeremancia.

El hombre de rostro cetrino se masajeó las sienes buscando calma.

- Nunca has sido un incompetente. – hizo una pausa y lo miró intensamente. – Ni un estúpido. Más bien al contrario. Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando y te advierto que hoy no tengo paciencia para aguantar tus juegos. – cerró los ojos unos segundos, parecía cansado. – Habla.

Draco frunció los labios. Puede que aquello fuera lo más parecido a un cumplido que su padre le había dicho nunca, sin exagerar lo más mínimo (exagerar era para paletos como Longbottom).

- Debe ser que me he vuelto más inepto con el tiempo. O tal vez ha sido la compañía de Crabble y Goyle, ya los conoces.

Las pupilas del patriarca de Malfoy Manor relampaguearon.

- No utilices la sátira conmigo, Lucius. Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes.

Draco Lucius Malfoy dejó de respirar durante un espacio relativamente corto de tiempo. Nunca (jamás) nadie en su familia le había llamado por su segundo nombre, ni siquiera Narcisa, su madre. Si bien era cierto que había sido ella, inducida por Lucius, quién había insistido en bautizarlo (metafóricamente hablando, pues ellos no creían –se negaban a creer, de hecho- en un Dios no terrenal) de esa manera, se había negado también en rotundo a llamarle igual que a su marido aunque "tener más de un nombre es un signo claro de clase".

- Me llamo Draco. – dijo primero, a poco volumen.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi nombre es Draco. – alzó la voz, que esta vez no tembló. Sonó fría y áspera, impersonal y extrañamente… sincera.

La coraza de Lucius se hizo añicos aquella noche frente a los ojos de su único hijo. Pasó paulatinamente: primero, el temblor leve de su mandíbula marcada, el blanco de los nudillos de la mano con la que sostenía el bastón. El rojo claro de sus mejillas.

Y después la hecatombe.

En dos grandes zancadas se posicionó frente al slytherin y, para estupefacción de Draco, no sacó la varita de piel de centauro, sino que giró sobre si mismo y se deshizo de la capa con rapidez dejando al descubierto la camisa que llevaba bajo ésta.

Draco se mantuvo en estricto silencio mientras la espalda de su padre, cubierta de magulladuras y sangre, se mostraba ante él.

- Esto es todo lo que he obtenido de ti además de desprecio, _Draco._ Diecisiete años y tres imperdonables por tu causa. Por la causa de una impura.

Volvió a ponerse la camisa de forma elegante, cubriendo las heridas aún supurantes. No había alzado la voz, no había sacado la varita y más que temible parecía enfermo y cansado, pero todo aquello había causado en Draco un impacto mayor del esperado. Mantenía los puños cerrados y la mirada inescrutable. En apariencia.

Hubiera podido decir muchas cosas, desde que habría sido más fácil (porque lo hubiera sido) delatarle sin más hasta que sí, el giratiempo estaba en manos de la sangre sucia y ambos se ocultaban en Hogwarts bajo el amparo del viejo loco, pero ambos sabían que eso no pasaría. Porque los dos eran demasiado orgullosos. Demasiado soberbios. Demasiado diferentes.

_Y eso no lo cambiaban tres imperdonables._

- Haz lo que te venga en gana. – resolvió Lucius dando media vuelta, camino a la puerta. – Cómo siempre.

_Y al final, el ruido seco de la madera contra el dintel dorado y el vacío insalvable entre un padre y un hijo que nunca se trataron como tales._

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Se llevó una mano al pelo pelirrojo y tiró de él fuertemente, haciéndose daño. Que hipócrita podía llegar a ser. Que imbécil.

_Jodidamente débil._

_**Flash back**_

La luna recortaba la silueta de Ginny, erguida frente a los matorrales. Necesitaba ganar tiempo suficiente, por lo menos hasta que Hermione consiguiera salir de la casa de los Gritos con el bendito giratiempo.

Miró a Blaise directamente a los ojos y se flageló mentalmente.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira. _

Si estaba ahí de pie en aquel mismo momento era por ella misma, por volver a verlo, porque no era lo suficientemente valiente para dejar que la vida siguiera su curso hasta olvidarse de él.

Sentía asco de si misma.

- Perdona que no te reciba con flores, pelirroja. Últimamente ando un poco escaso de dinero.

Ella avanzó un paso.

- Tendría que estar bajo un imperius para aceptar algo que venga de tus sucias manos de mortífago.

Los ojos de Zabini brillaron. Contundente y directa, como siempre. Incluso parecía orgulloso.

- Tentador, - Ginny frunció tan pronunciadamente el ceño que sus cejas parecieron juntarse hasta formar una sola. – pero no. Nunca he necesitado la varita para ese tipo de cosas. Al menos no la varita convencional.

La paciencia de la menor de los Weasley estaba empezando a colmarse. Si bien desde un principio su idea no había sido terminar la noche hablando con el chico de los ojos agua marina, en el mismo momento en el que había descubierto su posición se había prometido a si misma que no pisaría territorio peligroso. Tratarlo como a un sucio mortífago más.

_Desde luego había sido mucho más fácil pensarlo que llevarlo a la práctica. _

- Por supuesto. El semental de Blaise Zabini no necesita la magia para engañar a nadie, sus mentiras son mucho más contundentes que cualquier otra cosa. – mantuvo el tono más frío que era capaz de emplear durante todo momento. – Dime, ¿a cuántas chicas inocentes has hecho creer que querías?

- Nunca te dije que lo hiciera.

Era cierto. Dolía, pero no era más que la verdad, la pura y dura realidad.

Él nunca se había llenado la boca prometiéndole la luna, con falsas palabras de amor o demás cosas innecesarias. La había besado como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y sí, le había hecho el amor con una pasión inusitada, pero si no podía tenerle cómo ella quería, ¿de qué le servía todo aquello?

¿Qué podía reprocharle, entonces?

Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, así que apretó los párpados, negándose a dejarlas caer.

- Y yo nunca te lo pedí tampoco. – dijo con la cabeza alta.

Deslizó su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón disimuladamente, sosteniéndole la mirada al _mortífago _en todo momento. Porque era un mortífago, y ella, miembro vital (o así quería creerlo) de la Orden del Fénix, tenía como principal objetivo reducirlo y llevarlo hasta sus inmediatos superiores para obtener información.

Y enviarlo a Azkaban, por supuesto. Aunque aquello se lo había propuesto en el mismo momento en el que él le había confesado que pertenecía a las filas de Voldemort.

_Y Ginevra Weasley siempre, siempre cumplía lo que se proponía. _

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pestañear, antes de darse cuenta la corteza dura del sauce se clavaba en su espalda y el codo izquierdo de Blaise en su garganta, presionando fuerte pero pausadamente, reteniéndola. Las ramas del árbol se movían frenéticamente a su alrededor, pasando algunas increíblemente cerca de ambos, crujiendo contra el viento.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos largos segundos, la varita de Ginny aún en su mano, firmemente sujeta.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer después de haberme vencido, Ginny? tengo curiosidad. – espetó él socarronamente. Ella estaba tan roja que pensaba que se le evaporarían las orejas. - ¿atarme al palo más cercano y jugar a indios y vaqueros?

- _Tentador_, pero creo que dejaré eso en manos de Snape. O mejor, los dementores. – disfrutó enormemente al ver como la expresión del moreno se convertía en un rictus de furia. – Ni te imaginas las ganas que tienen de conocerte.

Pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, Blaise no respondió. O al menos, no con palabras. Estampó sus labios contra los de Ginny, los abrió a la fuerza y los recorrió con destreza, desahogándose, tal vez.

_Tal vez era algo más. _

Se sintió tan débil que pensó que de no ser por el brazo del slytherin sosteniendo firmemente su nuca resbalaría hasta el barro del suelo y se desmayaría. Intentó imprimir sus labios y no dejar paso a la lengua caliente de Blaise, pero era ya casi imposible ignorar las miles de descargas en su espina dorsal y las hormigas que empezaban a recorrer su bajo vientre. No debía, _joder_, no debía pero abrió la boca y se dejó hacer, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y cerró los ojos a pesar de la imagen del rostro adusto de Harry ante la tumba de improvisada de Sirius, en la madriguera.

El mismo chico por el que había perdido la cabeza desde los diez años, por el que había cometido mil y una locuras, por el que había llorado, reído. Se había arrastrado por el suelo con tal de conseguir un simple hola y ahora que empezaba a atisbar una mínima esperanza volvía a cagarla. No sería una Weasley si no lo hiciera, desde luego.

Pero los Weasley contaban con otra cualidad, una entre todos los demás defectos.

_La fidelidad._

El hechizo resonó por todo el bosque prohibido, hasta debió oírse en el interior de la casa de los gritos donde estaba Hermione, con Draco.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a guardar la varita en su sitio. Después, se arrodilló (por una vez en su vida, sin importarle si se manchaba de barro) junto al cuerpo rígido de Zabini y cogió la máscara plateada que él solía llevar consigo a todas partes, la de mortífago, y la envolvió con su túnica.

A lo mejor no era lo suficientemente valiente como para llevarle hasta el despacho de McGonagall. _Todavía. _Pero algún día, por Merlín que algún día sería ella misma la que borrara aquella estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

Cogió también su varita y la miró con repulsión.

_¿A cuánta gente has hecho daño con esto, Blaise? _se clavó en su garganta.

Lo sabría.

- No me mires así, Zabini, el petrificus no va a matarte. Y aunque así fuera (ya sabes, este bosque está lleno de criaturas que preferiría no mencionar) Malfoy no tardará mucho, ¿no? – como muestra de haberle escuchado, él movió las pupilas frenéticamente. – Buenas noches.

Seguramente la próxima vez que volvieran a verse las caras Blaise estaría cabreado.

_Muy cabreado. _

_Mejor. _

_**Fin Flash Black**_

- Creí haberle dicho que se encerrara en su sala común, Ginevra.

Ginny sostuvo la mirada helada de Snape sin mayor problema, incluso se permitió sonreír con suficiencia (pues, estaba segura, a él eso le enervaría).

Se encogió de hombros.

- Usted dice muchas cosas, profesor. El noventa y nueve por ciento de ellas son insultos disfrazados de ironía y el uno por ciento restante son sólo insultos.

El cabeza de Slytherin esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa sardónica.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Viviré con ello.

No estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por supuesto. Pero si tenía que elegir entre confiar en McGonagall (que, sinceramente, le daba miedo) y Snape, algo le decía que el profesor de pociones era la mejor elección. Sobretodo si se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con las artes oscuras. Pero primero era ella la que tenía que ganarse su confianza, una tarea encomiable, sí, pero suicida.

Por lo menos todavía no la había echado a patadas de su despacho.

- ¿Le apetece una tacita de té? – Ginny alzó una ceja. – ¿O prefiere decir lo que quiera que haya venido a decirme? Y ante el hecho de que el té que prepara Promfey está francamente asqueroso, le recomendaría la segunda opción.

Estuvo tentada a sonreír, pero prefirió ir sobre seguro.

Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó una varita de un color ligeramente más claro de lo normal, bastante elegante.

- Encontré esta varita en la Mansión Ryddle la otra noche y me preguntaba si sería usted tan _amable _de averiguar…

- No.

- Aún no he terminado.

- No importa, la respuesta es no. Y ahora retírese, si es tan _amable. _

Ella apretó los dientes, pero aún así no pronunció una palabra más fuerte que la otra (aunque ganas no le faltaban). Dejó la varita encima de la mesa de metal frío y no bajó la mirada a pesar de que la del profesor de pociones (oscura e intimidante) invitaba a hacerlo.

Probablemente, se dijo, podría leerle la mente si quisiera. Y no había seguridad alguna de que no estuviera haciéndolo ya.

- Estoy segura de que para usted no será difícil averiguar a cuántas personas ha matado esta varita y cómo lo ha hecho. Si le apetece, claro. – se paró en el dintel de la puerta de cara a él. – Si no, siempre le quedará la duda de si he sido sincera con usted o miento jodidamente bien, en el cual caso, nunca sabrá cómo la conseguí.

A pesar de la tentativa Severus permaneció de pie frente a ella sin variar su expresión, y Ginny resolvió que aquello significaba un _me lo pensaré_ poco convencional.

Ya en el pasillo, de espaldas al pequeño despacho lleno de calderos y hierbas exóticas, la pelirroja se decidió a hablar una vez más antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta.

- Soy mucho más que esa enana repelente que lleva años detrás de Harry Potter, profesor. Y si me dieran una oportunidad tal vez podría demostrárselo a todos.

Y, esta vez sí, entornó la puerta suavemente.

En el interior, mientras tanto, Severus apretó la varita entre sus manos. Tenía trabajo por delante, desde luego.

**Continuará…**

**.oO**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

_Sé que será difícil, pero no me matéis,esto… ¿por favor? _

_He pasado unos meses de locura: primero el viaje a Italia, los exámenes, el concierto de Fito & fitipaldis (oh, sí, ya lo creo), los exámenes de final de la ESO… y bueno, gilipolleces porque no hay excusa que valga. _

_¿Qué puedo deciros? Intentaré llevar esto con un poco más de profesionalidad. Últimamente no me dedico sólo a escribir en ordenador (que es donde suelo hacerlo), sino también en papel cuando debería estar prestando atención en clase, ¡y resulta que funciona! al final voy a ser un animal de viejas costumbres, después de todo. Valiente adolescente, yo. _

_Analicemos el capítulo (tengo mono, hace tiempo que no lo hago): primero, el encuentro entre __**Hermione **__y __**Emile**__. Podría decirse que no han acabado mal, pero tampoco han acabado bien, supongo que era bastante previsible. Una no puede olvidar así como así lo que podría considerarse como una agresión sexual, sobretodo si viene de un amigo. Por muy licántropo que sea. _

_Por otra parte, siempre es agradable escribir sobre mis chicos (al completo) en general, así que me he divertido en la escena de __**Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna**__ como una enana. Comprenderéis que tenga predilección por hacer de Ron un adolescente encantadoramente capullo, de Harry un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño y de Luna una chica adorable, aunque eso sí, un poco rara. _

_**Ginny**__, de todas maneras, es un caso aparte. Por no hablar de su relación con __**Blaise**__, que como habréis podido comprobar, es bastante más violenta que la de nuestros dos protagonistas. Supongo que eso tiene un poco (bastante) que ver con el punto de vista que tengo yo sobre el personaje de la pelirroja: una chica impulsiva, de armas tomar. La verdad es que estoy enamorada del personaje, ¿se me nota mucho? Supongo que sí (lo siento, Blaise, te pongo los cuernos con Ginny). _

_Y, ¿qué me decís de __**Draco **__y __**Lucius**__? hemos podido ver la espalda del patriarca de los Malfoy llena de magulladuras por defender a su primogénito ante el mismísimo Voldemort por, como él ha dicho, la causa de una sangre sucia. ¿No será tan malo cómo he querido pintarlo? ¿sí? Quién sabe. Yo no. _

_En fin, no me hago más de rogar, nos vemos, espero, pronto. _

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y todo en general, sobretodo a vosotros:**_

_Lado. Oscuro, __**eli**__Sheila, __**Alevivancov**__cris-Evans-snape, __**Dry ;),**__Ruby Black__**Jaz,**__ JaneAddams, __**ofelia,**__Lunaticgirl14, __**By .Potterciita**__Arsami, __**Arashi8,**__sanasakura__**Conny-hp,**__ Amber Nixie__**Yezzie,**__ Bella Becquer__**, Lady Li Mei**__, Princess of Darkness__**Maki-1988**__, Fer Cornamenta__**, fairyMoka**__, gabriela,__**Hermi-SsS**__, Marceps, __**liebreshindo**__, sakurita555, __**LORE**_

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	14. Dieciséis vueltas

**Ice days**

"_Porque cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor"_

* * *

**14. Dieciséis vueltas (y un toque de varita)**

Era noche cerrada y ni un solo rayo de luna se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Oía, a su lado, la respiración suave y acompasada de Lavender en su cama y un poco más allá (quizá más lejos) Parvarti murmuraba en sueños. Todas habían conseguido conciliar el sueño menos ella, que hacía más de una hora que cerraba los ojos infructuosamente.

Lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza al hacerlo era la cara de Draco. De frente, de lado, a contraluz. Podía verla desde todos los ángulos y mostrando todas y cada una de sus expresiones, mirándola siempre con ese deje de superioridad que, por mucho que le costara admitir, estaba añorando últimamente. Y quién dice últimamente dice una eternidad.

Cuando conseguía deshacerse de la imagen del rubio la asaltaba la culpabilidad. Harry. Ron. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran…¿si tan sólo imaginaran…?

Era mejor no pensarlo.

Al final terminaba zanjando el tema diciéndose a si misma que la próxima vez que los viera (sí o sí) se lo diría, pero, evidentemente, todo lo que se atrevía a hacer el día siguiente era a recordarles a ambos que debían seguir investigando sobre el asunto del giratiempo y correr hacia la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo para auto compadecerse en soledad.

Pero esa noche era diferente. No tenía nada que ver con Draco, tampoco con sus amigos, era algo más oscuro y aterrador. Algo que tenía mucho que ver con la inusual quietud del castillo, la ausencia de la luna y un cúmulo de otras tantas cosas que palpitaban en su pecho junto a su corazón. Era una tontería, desde luego, pero una tontería que no le dejaba pegar ojo.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas varias veces, se tapó la cara con las manos y hizo cientos de cosas (ridículas) más antes de decidir que era mejor levantarse. Primero un pie, después el otro. Y paso a paso llegó hasta la ventana.

_Pst, Pst_

Hermione pegó tal salto que creyó poder rozar el techo con la coronilla.

Con cuidado de no despertar a las demás, abrió los cristales (las manos temblándole) y asomó tímidamente la cabeza hacia el exterior.

Y nada. Sólo los terrenos, tan extensos como siempre, pero más, mucho más oscuros.

_Pst, Granger._

Eso no se lo había imaginado.

Inspeccionó el árbol que estaba frente a ella y le pareció distinguir el dobladillo de una túnica negra y extrañamente conocida. ¿Tal vez era un alumno de Hogwats?

- Joder, Granger. Aquí.

- ¿Zabini? – inquirió ella a media voz, intentando afinar lo suficiente la vista como para distinguir algo más (los rasgos faciales, alguna oreja. Un pie, incluso). No veía nada, pero tampoco hizo falta.

- No, soy lord Voldemort. Hubiera venido volando, pero me pareció mucho más interesante trepar el árbol.

Desde luego que era Zabini.

Sin decir una palabra más, Hermione alargó el brazo derecho y ayudó al moreno a trepar hasta el alféizar de la ventana y, finalmente, caer dentro de la habitación de Gryffindor donde todas sus compañeras de habitación seguían durmiendo. Si no quería meterse en (más) problemas, lo mejor sería sacarlo de allí lo antes posible.

- Aquí podrían oírnos. Mejor vamos a la Sala común.

Blaise asintió, mirando a un lado y a otro (las cortinas rojas, el escudo del león en la puerta. Qué raro era estar ahí) y la siguió sin ni siquiera respirar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Dilo otra vez, Harry.

El moreno miró a Ginny con una sonrisa a medio trazar en los labios. Era la decimocuarta vez que se lo pedía, pero le era tan imposible negarle algo que, después de intercambiar una mirada bastante significativa con Ron, volvió a decir

- Todo va a salir bien.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Cuando Harry lo decía parecía que era cierto, incluso. Su voz solía tener ese efecto en ella, como el de un bálsamo; entraba a través de sus oídos y viajaba inyectado en sus venas por el resto de su organismo, junto a la sangre. Le gustaba que Harry dijera que todo iba a salir bien porque Harry nunca mentía, y ella se sentía extrañamente segura cuando leía la decisión en sus ojos verdes.

Se frotó las manos y dio una vuelta completa a los vestuarios antes de culminar con un

- Bien.

Era una situación un tanto extraña, la de estar ahí los cuatro esperando a Hermione con ése extraño nudo en la boca del estómago. Sabían que lo que iban a hacer era peligroso (tan solo como morderle la cola a un colacuerno húngaro podía serlo) y sabían que tal vez aquella fuera la última vez que se veían. Tal vez eso reforzara aquel nudo aún más.

Pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix conllevaba ése tipo de sacrificios, como el de jugarse la vida por salvar la de todos los demás. Podía sonar falsamente altruista, desde luego, pero no era la gloria eterna lo que buscaban. No podría resumirse, tampoco, en el simple hecho de buscar un mundo mejor, pues cada uno tenía una meta más allá de los ideales, el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado que siempre es nombrado y el final de la guerra.

_Ser mujer en una familia de hombres y estar orgullosa de ello. Demostrar, de una vez por todas, que la locura no es una palabra a la que haya que tenerle miedo. Ser el primero y no "el amigo o hermano de". Dejar claro que las personas se componen de algo más que una cicatriz ridícula en la frente. _

Y, junto a estas razones, cientos, miles más.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y la castaña, cargada con un total de tres libros y llevándolos como bien podía, caminó con pasos cortos y rápidos hasta el centro de los vestuarios de quidditch de Gryffindor, junto a los otros.

Ginny giraba la varita de Blaise en su mano derecha.

- ¿Habéis traído lo que os pedí? – inquirió rápidamente, más rápidamente de lo normal. Tenía pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche y no dejaba de pestañear casi compulsivamente cada décima de segundo.

Fue Luna la que se decidió a hablar primero, sentada junto a Ron.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? Porque si no estás bien un cuerno de snorlack arrugado tal vez…

- No, no. Estoy... es solo que estoy un poco – hizo una pausa para alisar una arruga imaginaria de su falda- nerviosa. Nada más.

Pero había algo más; estaba escrito en cada porción de piel a la vista, en sus ojeras casi amoratadas y el tembleque de ambas manos de la gryffindor cuando las llevó a su cuello y deslizó la cadena dorada del giratiempo entre sus dedos, sacándolo del interior de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta. Y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía, Harry sintió que el aliento se le congelaba en la garganta formando, casi, una masa uniforme que le impedía seguir respirando.

Ahí estaba, la principal arma para la desaparición del mundo mágico tal y como lo conocían. O para su salvación.

Casi automáticamente, él sacó la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila y al mismo tiempo, Ron, Luna y Ginny sacaron también los respectivos útiles que les habían sido encomendados.

- Entiendo que Harry haya traído la capa, - reverberó la voz cavernosa del pelirrojo mientras fruncía el ceño- que hayas pedido a Ginny su escoba y Luna haya conseguido esos… pimkies explosivos. ¿Pero eran realmente necesarios los… inventos de Fred y George?

Si su cara no hubiera estado paralizada por el miedo creciente, Hermione sonreiría.

- Si los cálculos no me fallan, Ron, serán más que necesarios.

A ninguno de ellos les había pasado por alto el secretismo con el que hablaba.

- Todavía no nos has dicho qué vamos a hacer exactamente. – habló Luna con ojos risueños, aunque extrañamente entrecerrados.

Hermione suspiró, y supuso que había llegado el momento de explicárselo todo.

_Todo._

- La pasada noche recibí una visita poco común. – comenzó, no sabiendo demasiado bien cómo iba a continuar sin que la vena en la yugular de Ron explotara (o se hinchara todavía más, si es que aquello era posible). – Comprenderéis que no mencione su identidad, y en caso de que no lo hagáis, quiero que quede claro, diáfano, que confío totalmente en esa persona.

_Lo suficiente como para poner en peligro nuestras vidas_, pensó para si.

La mirada de Harry la instó a continuar.

- Me habló de los planes que Voldemort tiene para Harry, y no, Ron, no importa cómo ni por qué esa persona estaba enterada de cuáles eran, - inspiró unas cuántas veces antes de continuar- porque deshacerse del niño que vivió siempre ha sido su primera prioridad, incluso por encima de hacerse con el control del mundo mágico. No quiere que haya nada, ni la más mínima mancha, que enturbie más su, hasta ahora, ya de por sí enturbiada leyenda.

- Así que soy una mancha¿no? – inquirió Harry, para sorpresa de todos, en un tono bastante más liviano.

- La mancha más rebelde que haya ensuciado su esmoquin de gala, puestos a usar eufemismos. – respondió ella, extrañamente aliviada por la semi sonrisa del pelinegro.

- Continúa.

No sabía demasiado quién lo había dicho, si Ron, que seguía prestándole atención desde el rincón, Ginny, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las taquillas o Luna, cuyas rodillas casi rozaban sus orejas de tan encogidas como las tenía a causa de la excitación. Pero continuó.

- No se arriesgará a otro encuentro cara a cara, es demasiado cobarde. Prefiere cortar por la raíz, no sé si me entendéis. – era evidente que no. – Y ahí es donde entra en juego el giratiempo; parece que ha descubierto la manera de viajar al pasado.

Ron rió lacónicamente.

- Menuda cosa, como si no supiéramos lo que es capaz de conseguir el giratiempo.

- No es tan sencillo, Ron. El giratiempo es capaz de hacerte viajar en el tiempo, sí, pero no debes olvidar que cada giro de la tuerca representa una hora¿cuántas vueltas crees que debería darle Voldemort para conseguir aparecer en el Valle de Godric el 31 de julio de 1980?

Ginny empalideció y sintió como si una enorme piedra cayera repentinamente sobre su estómago. Ahora encajaba todo, absolutamente.

- El día que nació Harry. – musitó, sus ojos acuosos.

Ron se levantó, repentinamente furioso, y en tres zancadas se plantó frente a Hermione.

- Lo que nos estás queriendo decir – empezó, y ella creyó poder oír como sus dientes chirriaban al paladear las palabras- es que ese psicópata pretende matar a un niño que nació hace diecisiete años con un cachivache con el que no se puede retroceder más de ¿cuánto, dos días en el tiempo? – bueno, dicho así la verdad es que podía llegar a sonar un tanto disparatado, pero… - Y tenemos que creérnoslo porque vete tú a saber quién te lo ha dicho.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- Si me escucharas cuando hablo te habrías dado cuenta de que he mencionado algo sobre una manera de conseguir salvar grandes distancias en el tiempo. – después añadió con los dientes apretados también- Y yo confío totalmente en esa persona.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para desvelar su identidad?

- Lo suficiente para mantenerle a salvo ocultándola.

Ginny y ella intercambiaron miradas, y tras un leve pero certero asentimiento por parte de la de los ojos color miel, la pelirroja estuvo segura de a quién se estaba refiriendo.

- Es una majadería. – refunfuñó el Weasley por lo bajo, algo más calmado después de que Luna se sentara sobre su regazo y pasara las manos cuidadosamente por su nuca.

- No perdemos nada por intentarlo, Ro-Ro.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte cruzado de brazos y arriesgarte a que sea verdad? – lo aguijoneó Ginny, finalmente de pie junto a Hermione.

Pareció indignarle la sola idea.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Harry sonrió, cómodamente reclinado sobre el mármol blanquecino de la pared.

_Ni siquiera era necesario preguntar quién de todos ellos no estaba de acuerdo porque todos, sin excepción, arriesgarían la vida por Harry. Por Harry. (ni Harry Potter, ni el elegido, ni el niño que vivió –y seguiría viviendo muchísimo tiempo más si de ellos dependía). _

_Sólo Harry._

Hermione bajó prudentemente su tono de voz antes de añadir

- Dejad los útiles en esa casilla, la número 7. Nos vemos aquí esta misma noche. Que la suerte nos ampare.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco no solía ser una persona impulsiva. No solía serlo, de verdad.

Como buen Slytherin se consideraba calculador, pensaba más de dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa, arriesgada o no. Sopesaba los beneficios que podía traerle y también las (malas) consecuencias, y cuando estaba seguro (y sólo entonces, nunca antes) lo hacía. A su manera.

Pero desde que conoció a Hermione, se preguntaba si no debía de haber ido a parar a Hufflepuff.

Mientras metía una a una todas las cosas que sabía, iba a necesitar para su viaje, por llamarlo de alguna manera, le gustaba imaginarse que todavía era el chico calculador que intimidaba a alumnos de primer año en los pasillos de Hogwarts. A pesar de que sólo hacía unos cuantos meses de eso y casi podía oler su miedo en el aire parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que un chiquillo de Gryffindor había salido huyendo despavorido al verlo venir por el pasillo.

No es que fuera una mala persona, pero le gustaría serlo. Tirar lejos todo lo que estaba metiendo en esa maleta y salir a buscar a Granger sólo con la varita en la mano y las palabras avada kedavra en la punta de la lengua. Pero no era capaz y lo peor es que, en el fondo, tampoco quería serlo.

- Toc, toc. ¿Puedo entrar?

- Vas a hacerlo de todas formas.

Blaise parecía tranquilo a primera vista. Su mano derecha asiendo el asa de la maleta negra y la izquierda dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros casi eran capaces de engañar a Draco, pero los dos eran conscientes de que él se había dado cuenta de las manchas amoratadas bajo los ojos del moreno (y tampoco creía que él hubiera intentado disimularlas porque, francamente, Blaise Zabini no era de esos).

- ¿Tú también vas a largarte de aquí? – preguntó Draco, señalando con un leve gesto de cabeza la bolsa.

- Iría contigo, – comenzó, y por el brillo casi furioso de sus ojos supo que no mentía- pero lo primero es salvar mi sucio culo mortífago, ya sabes. He ayudado en todo lo que he podido.

Podía ser que últimamente Draco estuviera volviéndose un Slytherin sensiblero –y por qué no decirlo, también algo gilipollas-, pero desde luego no dijo lo que estaba pensando en voz alta. Simplemente sonrió de medio lado, intentando algo así como reconfortarle, y cuando Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa (más plena, más traviesa, mucho más Blaise), supo que aunque fuera un poco, lo había conseguido.

- La cuidarás¿verdad?

No supo a quién se refería.

_Tal vez a la Weasley. Tal vez a Hermione. _

Lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver un resquicio de súplica en ellos.

_Y qué cojones importaba a esas alturas._

- Lo intentaré.

No era mucho, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

_Todo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La vida en Hogwarts seguía su curso, por imposible que pareciera. Los alumnos seguían parloteando a alto volumen, chocando las manos y apostando para el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

Y Harry casi se sentía culpable. De vez en cuando algún chico se acercaba para palmearle el hombro e infringirle ánimo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que él no iba a asistir al partido en cuestión. Si tenía que elegir, estaba claro, era preferible salvar sus vidas a ganar una copa, y el equipo de Gryffindor podía arreglárselas sin él (y a grandes rasgos, puede que también sin Ginny), pero eso no quitaba que un desagradable nudo oprimiera su estómago cada vez que alguien le susurraba _"vamos a ganar, Harry"._

- Vamos a patearles el culo, Harry. – resonó la voz entre paredes de el Gran Comedor. Resonaron, en realidad.

Dean y Seamus se sentaron en la mesa, uno a cada lado de él, y más que palmearle la espalda, le sacaron los intestinos grueso y delgado por la boca.

- Dejadle en paz¿no veis que así sólo conseguiréis ponerle nervioso? – Neville, que había estado comiendo en silencio frente a él, ahora les miraba con un atisbo de reproche que no lograba opacar su enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Nervioso por unas cuantas águilas? – empezó Seamus, haciendo girar el cuchillo de plata sobre su mano derecha de una forma que obligó a Harry a alejarse disimuladamente hacia Dean, por si acaso. – Eso son sólo pajarracos. Estás hablando de alguien que se enfrentó a un tío sin nariz y salió victorioso.

- Y todos sabemos lo espeluznante que puede llegar a ser una persona sin nariz. – lo completó Dean, llevándose un muslo de pollo no precisamente pequeño a la boca. – Sin nariz, calvo, con ojos rojos y una extraña fijación por aniquilarle. A lo último a lo que yo le tendría miedo es a una escoba.

Desde luego, no ayudaba en demasía que no dejaran de recordarle a qué debía enfrentarse dentro de unas horas.

- Sois de mucha ayuda. – farfulló, y los dos rieron por lo bajo, como ríe un niño que ha sido pillado en medio de una trastada colosalmente grande (como llenar al perro de alquitrán y después decorarlo con plumas).

Era difícil determinar dónde, cuándo y cómo había llegado a entablar una relación más o menos cordial con aquellos dos cabezas de chorlito. A lo mejor había sido el Ejército de Dumbledore. Puede que se debiera a que compartían habitación. O, simplemente, era que siempre habían estado ahí para insultarle cuando la ocasión lo requería, brindarle apoyo o llamarle colega.

- No te preocupes, Harry, amigo. Si aparece alguien que no tenga la nariz donde debería durante el partido serás el primero a quién se lo digamos.

¿Dónde se metían Hermione y Ron cuando les necesitaba?

- Gracias, Seamus. – ironizó él.

- Lo derribaremos con una bludger.

- Le daremos con el palo de la escoba en la cabeza.

- Lo haremos pasar por el aro de gol y sumaremos doscientos puntos de golpe.

- Pero deja de mirarnos así, por supuesto que dejaremos que tú lo remates. Eres el elegido y lo respetamos.

Definitivamente, aquello del partido final de quidditch les alteraba.

En ese momento apareció una cabeza roja y el moreno comprobó, no sin cierto alivio, que era Ginny la que se sentaba frente a él. Intentó pedirle auxilio con la mirada, pero para que engañarse, si él nunca había sido bueno transmitiendo ese tipo de sentimientos verbalmente¿cómo pretendía hacerlo sin despegar los labios?

- Y aquí llega nuestra pequeña arma secreta. – murmuró Seamus, pasando su mano por el hombro de ella. Dean, sin embargo, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, y aunque la sonrisa no abandonó su cara en ningún momento, Harry intuyó que no se sentía del todo cómodo con su ex novia rondando por ahí.

Al contrario de lo que había llegado a pensar, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que hubieran estado saliendo hacía no demasiado tiempo, y tal vez se debía a que (y sonaba cruel incluso el pensarlo, pero era cierto) tenía la certeza de que la menor de los Weasley jamás había estado sinceramente interesada.

- ¿Arma secreta¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió ella, mirando a los tres chicos con las cejas alzadas.

- Del partido de quidditch, Gin¿de qué si no? – volvió a intervenir Neville.

- Oh, eso. – la colorada alzó los ojos al cielo en un claro gesto que venía a significar algo así como _"hombres"_. Harry estuvo tentado de sonreír, pero las ganas se le pasaron súbitamente cuando ella pronunció un- ¿Es que todavía no os lo han dicho? No vamos a jugar.

Hasta entonces ninguno de los cinco había sido consciente de que la mayoría de los comensales de Gryffindor mantenía la vista fija en ellos, escuchándoles. La cuchara de Lavender, con la que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado removiendo su vaso de leche sin demasiado entusiasmo, se estrelló contra el suelo, Parvarti ahogó un gritito agudo en la manga de su túnica que alertó casi inmediatamente a Padma, sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, prácticamente contra su espalda. Hasta Colin dejó su cámara para mirar a Ginny con la boca formando una inmensa "o".

Si antes Harry había estado relativamente nervioso, ahora podía decirse tranquilamente que estaba aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué no vais a qué? – gritó Katie, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sin ningún tipo de problema, Ginny entreabrió los labios para responder, pero Harry le lanzó una mirada que esperaba que ella hubiera interpretado como severa.

- No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para…

Pero tendría que haber supuesto que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

- Ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, Harry. Esto no se trata únicamente de ti y _él._Se trata de todos nosotros, de nuestras vidas.

- Espera, espera. – Dean alzó una mano y se inclinó hacia delante, susurrando involuntariamente. Automáticamente, toda la mesa de Gryffindor se inclinó también para escucharle. - ¿_Él_¿No será el _él_que me estoy imaginando, verdad?

- Harry Potter¿pretendías saltarte un partido de quidditch para salvar el mundo – empezó Katie, que había aparecido repentinamente tras él, seguida por todos los demás- sin el Ejército de Dumbledore?

Definitivamente, no estaba insinuando lo que Harry creía que estaba insinuando.

- Creía que éramos un equipo, tío. – Seamus le miró con gravedad, pero a pesar de todo, su voz estaba impregnada de ese tono jovial que casi siempre le acompañaba.

- No. – atajó Harry cuando Cho Chang, Michael Corner y Ernie MacMillan se acercaron también a la multitud que se había formado entorno a él. – Estáis todos locos si pensáis que voy a permitir…

- Tú no vas a permitir nada porque todos somos mayorcitos para decidir por nosotros mismos. Y hemos decidido que vamos donde quiera que pretendáis ir.

Fulminó a Katie con la mirada. Estaba empezando a estar harto de no poder terminar una frase sin que lo interrumpieran.

- Es peligroso.

- ¿Y no es igual de peligroso quedarse aquí, esperando un ataque inminente?

- Ginny¿de qué lado estás tú? – se enfurruñó él.

- Del lado de la ED, por supuesto. Nunca me han caído bien los tiranos, no es nada personal. – bromeó ella, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Pero eso no quitaba que todos estuvieran dispuestos a poner su vida en peligro por una simple suposición. Nadie les había asegurado que toda aquella locura del giratiempo fuera cierta, de hecho, nadie que no fuera Hermione sabía de donde había salido aquella información. Si faltaba un número demasiado alto de alumnos en el castillo, sin duda McGonagall y Snape terminarían por darse cuenta de que se llevaban algo entre manos, y no sólo se lo prohibirían rotundamente, sino que, además, confiscarían el giratiempo sin lugar a dudas para asegurarse de que no hacían nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse luego.

Pero¿y si la información era cierta¿Y si todos se enfrentaban a Voldemort, como se suponía que iban a hacer?

¿Serían todos ellos suficientes¿Tenían una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir?

¿Estaba él dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

- ¿Harry?

No supo demasiado bien quién había pronunciado su nombre. Tampoco reaccionó.

Todo aquello le recordaba a cierta excursión al departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio, y la visión no era demasiado alentadora. Había arriesgado a mucha gente entonces, y una persona importante para él había perecido por su inmensa estupidez.

- No te estamos pidiendo permiso, Potter. – escuchó a Zacharias, que se había sentado junto a Katie. – Te estamos informando.

Suspiró.

- Nunca voy a perdonarme esto.

Todos siguieron mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Creo que eso es un sí. – les informó Ginny.

Sonaron risitas de alivio cuando el moreno abandonó la mesa y la pelirroja lo siguió con gesto preocupado.

- Vamos a patearles el culo. – volvió a repetir Seamus, y Dean asintió vehementemente.

De espaldas a ellos, ya saliendo por la enorme puerta, Harry sonrió.

_Tal vez con gratitud. Tal vez con miedo._

_Tal vez fuera una mezcla de las dos cosas._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Es que os habéis vuelto todos majaras?

Hermione se esperaba algo como eso, así que no se dejó amedrentar por las cejas pobladas y repentinamente juntas por el enfado de Hagrid.

- De verdad que necesitamos tu ayuda, sabes que no te pondría en un aprieto como éste a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. – intentó persuadirlo ella, mientras Luna curioseaba la pequeña cabaña palmo por palmo. No había abierto la boca desde que habían entrado y parecía fascinada por cada nueva tetera o taza de té tres veces más grande de lo normal que encontraba.

- Mentirle a Dumbledore… sabes que no puedo. Él ha hecho tanto por mí – comenzó Hagrid de nuevo, y Hermione elevó los ojos al techo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había repetido lo mismo. – y yo miento tan mal, Hermione. Se daría cuenta antes de que me diera tiempo a tartamudear.

Se escuchó un sonido ronco y placentero, como el de un gato que ronronea satisfecho al acariciarle la tripa, pero mucho más ensordecedor y salvaje. Ambos se giraron para mirar a la rubia, que había encontrado el punto débil de Fang y pasaba su mano por detrás de sus orejas caídas. Parecía encantada con el enorme perro que hubiera asustado a cualquier otra persona, con sus enormes colmillos y el rabo equivalente, más o menos, a un brazo y medio humano.

- Sólo es para ganar tiempo hasta que partamos, no hace falta que mientas. O no mucho- rectificó segundos después, dándose cuenta de su error. – Ni siquiera sabemos si Dumbledore llegará a Hogwarts antes de esta noche, y si no es así, lo único que tendrás que hacer es cubrirnos la espalda con McGonagall y Snape.

Por la cara que puso, Hermione intuyó que no le gustaba demasiado la idea de enfrentarse a los ojos inquisitivos de los dos jefes de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sabía que estaba poniéndole en un aprieto y que Snape, con su habilidad para colarse en las mentes ajenas, no tardaría ni dos minutos en darse cuenta de que algo no terminaba de encajar, pero confiaba en que para entonces ellos estuviesen lejos de allí.

- ¿Y no sería mucho más fácil contárselo a los miembros de la Orden? – intentó disuadirla desesperadamente. – Se creó para eso¿no? Para luchar contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores. Remus no os negaría su ayuda, y Molly podría hacerse la dura al principio, pero en el fondo es incapaz de decirle que no a sus hijos. Severus sería más difícil de convencer, pero con la ayuda de Tonks y Arthur, tal vez…

Hermione estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero aún así no dejó de utilizar su tono más amable con Hagrid. Pasara lo que pasara, no debía olvidar que le estaba pidiendo algo de una magnitud considerable, algo que podría llevarle a perder su trabajo en el castillo. Y el Hogwarts era todo lo que Hagrid tenía, así que debía tomárselo con calma.

No pudo evitar alzar la voz, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Y crees que nos dejarían arriesgar nuestras vidas sin tener siquiera una prueba de que lo que… decimos es verdad? – se abstuvo de nombrar el giratiempo o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con lo que Blaise le había contado. Sería mucho más sencillo si su enorme amigo ignoraba todos y cada uno de los detalles de su plan; cuanta menos información le proporcionasen a Snape (ya fuera a través del veritaserum y la legeremancia), mejor. – Es más¿en caso de que nos creyesen, crees que existe una ínfima posibilidad de que nos dejasen hacerlo solos?

Él se atusó la barba con una mano y se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a Fang, que miraba con ojos anhelantes a Luna para que siguiera haciéndole mimos. Finalmente, gruñó

- Sigo sin entender por qué insistís en hacer todo esto por vuestra cuenta.

A la castaña aquello le sonó como una rendición (o por lo menos, se le parecía), así que, contenta por haber ganado terreno, se permitió destensar los hombros y hasta sonreír un poco.

- Porque mis fuentes son fiables, Hagrid, pero no infalibles. Podría tratarse de una farsa de, bueno, quién-tú-sabes, para distraernos y atacar el castillo, y en tal caso necesitaremos que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden estéis aquí para defenderlo.

Pasaron unos segundos de total silencio en los que ni siquiera se escuchó la respiración fuerte del gigantesco perro.

- Tiene sentido. – murmuró él.

Y a Hermione se le iluminó la cara.

- Oh, gracias, Hagrid. – chilló prácticamente, asiéndole del brazo. - Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ni te imaginas lo que esto significa para todos nosotros. Gracias. – volvió a repetir antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña y salir prácticamente corriendo para informar a los demás.

- ¡Eh, no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo! – gritó para hacerse oír, aunque Hermione era ya una mota apenas distinguible en la lejanía.

Todavía no había terminado de pronunciar la última frase cuando Luna, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, le cogió la palma de la mano derecha, depositó algo invisible en ella y volvió a cerrarla con cuidado.

- Toma, un poco de polvo de cuerno de Snorlack, para que te dé suerte. – dijo, simplemente.

Y podía parecer una tontería porque Hagrid no tenía la menor idea de qué era un Snorlack, y desde luego no confiaba demasiado en sus cuernos, pero se sintió extrañamente reconfortado por el brillo vivaz en sus ojos azules. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias. – musitó antes de que la chica de Ravenclaw siguiera los pasos de su amiga a través de los terrenos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La Mansión Ryddle estaba sumida en total silencio, poniéndole los pelos de punta mientras recorría los pasillos de piedra. Se había anudado la corbata de Slytherin alrededor del cuello en un acto casi pueril y estúpido, y había optado por dejar la máscara de plata en su habitación, en el fondo del tercer cajón de la mesa de roble.

El flequillo platino apenas le permitía ver, pero tampoco era necesario gracias a la oscuridad del pasillo; se necesitaba ser una lechuza para poder andar sin dar bandazos por aquel sitio tan angosto. En la mano derecha, cerrada en un puño dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, tenía la varita. La izquierda se movía al ritmo que marcaban sus pies, inerte junto a su cuerpo. Podría decirse, incluso, que en cada hombro reposaban un ángel y un demonio (y tubo ganas de reír con tan solo pensarlo) discutiendo a gritos a través de sus oídos sobre qué debía y qué no debía hacer.

Lo que no acertaba a averiguar era quién defendía qué, porque en ese mismo momento, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro donde debían estar todos los demás mortífagos, no sabía si lo correcto era salir corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a Hogwarts o seguir su camino hasta la sala de reuniones.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos como estaba, o más bien en su lucha interior, no se dio cuenta de que su padre caminaba junto a él mirando al frente con expresión adusta, siguiéndole el ritmo.

Lo miró en la oscuridad, sin esperar que él le devolviera el gesto. Había algo grande en Lucius, algo además de la oscuridad y la marca en su brazo, que le hacía estar mucho más tranquilo ahora que estaba junto a él, aunque siguiera sin saber qué coño hacer con su patética vida. Como cuando era pequeño, pensó, y él venía a recogerlo a la estación de King Cross con su traje de chaqueta negro y ese porte señorial que le hacía destacar sobre todos los demás; Lucius jamás había dirigido a su hijo una palabra equivalente a "te he echado de menos" en aquellos momentos, frente al tren escarlata, y estaba de más decir que no lo abrazaba, como los padres de la comadreja hacían. Pero había algo en su mano fría cerrándose entorno a su muñeca y la expresión de sus ojos, que le hacía sentir de nuevo en casa.

Justo como en ese momento.

Ambos caminaron durante un largo trozo más, sin dirigirse la palabra. Tampoco es que hiciera falta. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que el halo de luz proveniente del enorme comedor les cegó momentáneamente y una voz helada reverberó sobre las piedras, calándoles hasta los huesos.

- Los Malfoy, por fin. Ya estamos todos; la familia al completo.

Era difícil distinguir quién era quién entre aquel tumulto de máscaras y capas negras, pero desde luego, el señor oscuro era inconfundible. Se erguía en el centro de la sala, con los brazos cetrinos descubiertos y la varita en alto. El rictus de lo que podría ser una sonrisa se extendía por su casa, pero no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos rojos, que seguían siendo apenas dos finas líneas oscuras.

Reconoció casi al instante a Bellatrix, a su derecha. Era una de las pocas personas que llevaba la cara al descubierto, y de todas formas, su pelo negro y rizado hubiera terminado delatándole, sin lugar a dudas. Miraba al Lord casi con adoración, aunque no se atrevía a tocarle, ni siquiera a sostener el contacto visual directamente, así que de vez en cuando, para evitar la tentación, supuso, desviaba sus ojos hacia Draco y le sonreía fugazmente, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Vio también a su madre, erguida junto a Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de su tía (sonaba mal hasta pensarlo. Tía), a una distancia prudente. A esas alturas Lucius debería haberle hablado de su relación con Granger, del giratiempo y en fin, de todas y cada una de las locuras que había cometido hasta la fecha. No es que Draco fuera uno de esos niños que se lo contaban todo a sus madres, todo lo contrario, solía ser más bien callado en cuanto a sus asuntos personales, pero la aprobación de Narcisa siempre había sido importante para él, incluso más que la de su padre.

Para él, Lucius siempre había sido el ejemplo de lo que debía ser en un futuro, pero Narcisa había sido su apoyo en muchísimas ocasiones. En su decimoprimero cumpleaños ella había esperado a que abriera su carta procedente de Hogwarts con una media sonrisa en la cara y había disuadido a su marido de enviarla de vuelta para inscribirlo en Durmstrang. Ella le había llevado a comprar su lechuza y había escogido un nombre porque Draco no conseguía decidirse por ninguno que sonara lo suficientemente imponente. Narcisa, con su caligrafía curvada y siempre distinguida, jamás se había olvidado de enviar su carta a principios de mes preguntándole qué tal iban sus notas y informándole de cómo iban las cosas en Wiltshire, aunque la posdata jamás incluyese un "te quiero".

Por eso, sintió una presión bastante molesta en las sienes cuando la mujer apartó rápidamente la mirada al coincidir con la suya.

¿La había decepcionado, también a ella, al igual que a su padre?

- Todos sabéis por qué estamos hoy aquí, camaradas. Tenemos un problema. Un problema insignificante, y aún así, un problema que lleva molestándome desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Los murmullos de rencor y evidente sed de venganza recorrieron la sala cuando los labios cuarteados de Voldemort pronunciaron

- Harry Potter. El crío que siempre se ha interpuesto entre la gloria y yo, impidiéndome alcanzar lo que más ansío. Incluso ahora, en una tarea tan sencilla como robar un objeto del tamaño de un sickle. – al referirse a lo que Draco supuso, era el giratiempo, el rencor impregnó su voz de tal manera que pareció cortar el aire enrarecido por las respiraciones de las cientos de personas que le miraban a través de las rendijas de sus máscaras. – Pero eso se acabó. Yo mismo me encargaré de que a partir de esta noche nadie se atreva a pronunciar su nombre, no importa lo lejos que esté ni lo_rebelde_ que sea.

Pronunció la palabra rebelde con sorna, y al instante se escucharon varias risotadas que fueron acalladas rápidamente por las manos alzadas de Voldemort.

Draco no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que una figura menuda y ataviada con una ropa un tanto excéntrica se materializara frente a todos ellos, inmóvil y jadeante. No reconoció a la mujer anciana que mantenía los ojos cerrados, arrodillada a los pies del Lord.

- Arabella Figg – dijo, escupiendo las palabras. – Miembro de¿cómo era? Ah, claro, la Orden del Fénix. La resistencia. – se burló de nuevo, y Bellatrix rió histéricamente- Tú cuidaste del pequeño Harry¿no es así? Te encargaste de que nada malo pudiera sucederle, hasta lo viste crecer… - la figura de la mujer se retorció fieramente cuando la varita de Voldemort acarició su garganta, y Draco se sorprendió por la fuerza que parecía tener a pesar de su edad. – Es una lástima que no vaya a poder verlo morir también¿no os parece?

Se oyeron diferentes murmullos, cosas como _"mátala ya" _y demás atrocidades que él no quiso seguir escuchando. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo presenciaba, esta vez cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de que la voz de serpiente pronunciara un suave pero claro _"avada kedavra". _

- Y ahora haced que me sienta orgulloso.

Y aquello fue como el pistoletazo de salida tras el que todos los mortífagos alzaron sus varitas y desaparecieron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cinco minutos antes de la hora estipulada por Hermione para que todos se encontrasen en el vestuario de Gryffindor, Ginny ya estaba allí. Le había sido imposible seguir dando vueltas por su habitación como un león enjaulado, así que había cogido todo lo necesario y se había sentado a esperar en uno de los bancos, frente a las duchas.

Si antes había tenido dudas respecto a lo que debía hacer, ahora su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos incoherentes imposible de desanudar. La varita de Blaise descansaba a su lado, intacta, tal y como se la había robado. Había estado preparándose durante días para el golpe que hubiera supuesto enterarse, tras el análisis de Snape, de a cuántas personas había usurpado la vida con ella. Personas con una familia, un trabajo que no les proporcionaba el dinero suficiente ni la satisfacción necesaria, un perro que ladraba a todas horas y no dejaba dormir a los vecinos. Familias con hijos rebeldes e hijos aplicados, con sus discusiones y sus sermones sobre qué se debe y qué no se debe hacer mientras se viva bajo el mismo techo.

Familias como la suya. Pero no se había preparado, desde luego, para el golpe bajo que suponía el saber que Blaise había matado a más de dos o tres personas. Había matado, en total, a ocho. Ocho jodidas personas con sus ocho jodidas vidas.

Se odió tanto a si misma (lo suficientemente débil para permitirse quererlo) y lo odió tanto a él que pateó su varita hasta mandarla lejos, bajo una de las taquillas, donde no podría alcanzarla.

Segundos después se arrepintió, y se disponía a realizar un hechizo convocatorio cuando Harry entró, limpiándose las gafas con la tela de su camiseta gris, tres tallas más grande de lo que debería ser.

- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó, y a ella le sorprendió la calma que parecía exudar por cada uno de sus poros, a diferencia de cómo lo había visto aquella misma mañana, en el Gran Comedor.

Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, le miró directamente a los ojos verdes, transparentes, y respondió.

- Aquí hay algo que no termina de encajar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió él, mucho más cerca de lo que lo había tenido nunca. Cuando advirtió la expresión de pánico de Ginny, alzó la comisura de sus labios hasta sonreír abiertamente, casi con sorna.

- Bueno, déjame pensar. – empezó ella, echándose a un lado en el lago banco de madera para alejarse de él y su olor – Estamos a punto de viajar en el tiempo para evitar que un psicópata con ansias de dominar el mundo te aniquile y es _a mí _a quién le tiemblan las manos.

Harry rió suavemente, y un hormigueo bastante familiar la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pasando por cada cartílago de su cuerpo.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, él le dio un beso corto y suave en los labios, atrayéndola con una mano alrededor de su cintura. Su respiración se volvió superficial cuando la mano de Harry tocó una porción de piel descubierta bajo su camiseta.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – preguntó, muy bajito, en el espacio casi inexistente que había entre sus bocas.

Harry volvió a reír entre dientes.

- Necesitaré un recuerdo feliz para invocar mi próximo Patronus. – fue todo lo que dijo antes de cubrir los milímetros de distancia que tanto estorbaban.

Harry besaba con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo aunque su vida pendiera de un hilo. Transmitía todo lo que no sabía decir con palabras a través de su aliento, y Ginny supo, aunque él nunca lo diría, que la quería. Le dijo, enroscando su lengua caliente con la de ella, que no sabía si volverían a verse después de aquella noche, que tal vez él no fuera el hombre que le convenía, que si no sobrevivía a aquel viaje y aunque sonara egoísta, quería que lo recordara siempre.

Tanteó la piel suave de la cadera pálida de ella, y sus manos calientes dejaron una huella invisible justo ahí, donde Blaise la había besado tantas veces. Borró cada sensación que él no hubiera provocado con cada _"Ginny"_susurrado a media voz en su oído y se encargó, también, de conseguir que se le erizara el vello de la nuca únicamente delineando el contorno de su labio inferior con la lengua.

- Tío, buscaos un hotel.

Odió tanto a Seamus en aquel momento que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse porque más de la mitad de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw les hubieran visto.

Un momento… ¿más de la mitad de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw?

- Harry James Potter. – se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Hermione por encima de los murmullos emocionados del gentío. Segundos después su cabeza desgreñada se abría paso a empujones, seguida de Ron y Luna. - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Bueno, verás…

- Hemos venido a luchar. – aulló Katie antes de que nadie más tuviera tiempo de responder. – No podéis dejarnos a un lado. Somos un equipo¿recordáis?

- Exacto. – la secundó Dean, y los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con ellos dando un paso adelante. – El Ejército de Dumbledore, no el ejército de Harry ni el de Hermione. Ni siquiera el de Ron. La ED somos todos.

Hermione los miró a todos de hito en hito antes de suspirar pesadamente y girar sobre sus propios talones para mirar a Harry y Ginny, que seguían sentados en el banco de madera, recuperando la respiración.

- No sé si

Pero jamás pudo terminar la frase. Se sucedieron varios colores antes de la gran explosión que arrancó de cuajo la puerta; verde, blanco, azul, rojo. Todos se echaron al suelo instintivamente, pero no tardaron demasiado en volver a ponerse en pie y alzar sus varitas contra el numeroso grupo de magos con capas negras que se alzaba ante ellos.

- Mortífagos. – balbuceó Neville al contemplar la marca brillante de la calavera y la serpiente que se extendía como un tatuaje en relieve sobre el cielo negro.

Entonces la cicatriz de Harry enrojeció hasta convertirse en una marca grabada a fuego en su frente, Ron cubrió a Luna con ambos brazos y Ginny abrió la taquilla número siete a trompicones, sabiendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se desatara el caos.

Pero Hermione no reaccionó. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con otros grises, los únicos que no estaban cubiertos por una máscara de plata, y le era imposible mirar hacia otro lado; ni siquiera a Voldemort, que descendía del cielo como un pájaro grotesco de plumaje blanco y sucio.

- Draco. – musitó, y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, supo que él la había oído.

Draco tensó la mandíbula cuando la vio frente a él, con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola baja y la barita sobresaliendo por el bolsillo de su pantalón desgastado.

¿Qué esperaba para sacar el jodido giratiempo y largarse?

- Potter, Potter, Potter… - Voldemort seguía avanzando hacia ellos con expresión aparentemente calmada, y dijo algo más que no atinó a oír, pues el pitido de sus oídos no le permitía escuchar nada más que no fuera su propia respiración errática.

Y lo hizo.

Para su alivio o su condena, Hermione tanteó el interior de su chaqueta con manos temblorosas y sacó el giratiempo, que resplandeció a la luz de la luna llena.

Y todo pasó muy rápido. A lo lejos, se escuchó el aullido de un lobo, y su silueta se recortó a lo lejos, junto al sauce boxeador. Más de la mitad de los mortífagos se giraron para encararle con ojos desorbitados y, presas del pánico al ver que se acercaba a toda velocidad, comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, sin ni siquiera acercarse a su objetivo, que se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Draco, sin embargo, siguió mirando a Hermione con la misma intensidad que antes, y después, cuando el cara rajada, la comadreja y todos los demás la rodearon mientras ella movía los labios rápidamente y daba vueltas a la rueda del dichoso aparato, viró sobre si mismo para mirar directamente a su madre, que seguía aparentemente tranquila junto a él.

La miró esperando que lo aborreciera por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esperó que lo retuviera a la fuerza, incluso que lo imperiara. Pero Narcisa no hizo nada de todo aquello.

Se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza sin despegar los labios antes de girarse ella también para enfrentar al hombre lobo.

Y Draco no necesitó nada más. Echó a correr como no había corrido en su vida (jadeando, tropezando con sus propios pies, empujando a quien quiera que se pudiera por delante) hacia lo que quedaba de los vestuarios de quidditch donde tantas veces se había colado para gastarles bromas pesadas a los gilipollas de Gryffindor. Corrió hacia el cara rajada y la comadreja, incluso corrió hacia la desquiciada de Lovegood y su amiga la pobretona.

Pero sobretodo, corrió hacia Hermione.

- ¡No! – escuchó el grito gutural del Lord Oscuro a poca distancia, a su espalda, y apuró el paso aún más, si es que aquello era posible.

Se lanzó sobre ellos con tanta fuerza que desestabilizó a Hermione, rodeada como estaba por Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny, pero soportaron toda la fuerza de su embiste sin caer al suelo.

- ¿Malfoy, qué…?

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¡Draco!

- Sí, sí, estamos todos muy impresionados por lo que acabo de hacer y nos odiamos, pero ¿creéis que podemos poner esa mierda en marcha de una jodida vez y largarnos antes de que nos maten?

Hermione no necesitó que lo dijera dos veces para reaccionar. Con los ojos acuosos y el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, dio la última vuelta al giratiempo y miró al frente.

Vio como los mortífagos seguían intentando deshacerse del hombre lobo, que se defendía a zarpazos y dentelladas de sus cruccio. Vio, también, un perro enorme de ladridos roncos que le bloqueaba el paso a Bellatrix Black, un semi gigante que enarbolaba el tronco de un árbol contra una multitud de gente con máscaras de plata y dos cabezas pelirrojas que se movían casi al mismo tiempo sobre sus escobas, lanzando polvos de colores al aire que conseguían que la multitud se dispersara.

- Los bateadores siempre defenderán a su equipo¿verdad, Fred?

- Siempre, George.

La Orden del Fénix había acudido en su ayuda.

Y, finalmente, vislumbró a muchos de sus compañeros, como Michael, Cho o el propio Collin, que les daban la espalda para unirse a la lucha con el fin de que los mortífagos no llegaran hasta su posición.

- Te tengo.

Una mano helada se hundió en la carne tierna de su hombro arrancándole un gemido mientras Dean, Seamus y Katie corrían hacía ellos para no quedarse en tierra, pero no le importó el dolor, ni siquiera los ojos rojos que acababan de aparecer de la nada.

Tocó el giratiempo con su varita y con un ligero _'plop'_, como si todo se tratara de un simple juego, todos desaparecieron.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

_Sé que me merezco que no me leáis jamás nunca por haber tardado una eternidad en publicar esto (y sí, he dicho jamás nunca). También sé que el capítulo no es ni siquiera la mitad de bueno como debería de ser para compensar la tardanza, ni siquiera es la mitad de largo, tampoco. _

_Pero aquí estoy, a la una de la mañana de un lunes, con toda mi poca vergüenza y el cansancio pidiéndoos perdón. ¿Creéis que podréis volver a dirigirme la palabra si os dejo pegarme por Internet? Porque si es así, me dejo. Y si no también, qué coño, que me lo merezco. _

_Haría un resumen, como hago normalmente, pero mis padres van a matarme si me ven aquí sentada frente al ordenador a estas horas. ¿No os lo he dicho? Ahora soy una ajetreada estudiante de bachillerato, y se supone que debería estar estudiando. Pero se suponen tantas cosas…_

_En fin, si has llegado hasta aquí sin haber cerrado la ventana y haberme maldecido por lo menos tres veces, quiero que sepas que este capítulo va dedicado a ti, por seguir teniendo fe en mí y darme una oportunidad, aunque no la merezco. A ti, sí, así que no pongas esa cara. _

_A todos vosotros. _

_Y ahora, si no es mucho pedir¿un review, por caridad? Hace tanto tiempo que no escribía Dramione que no sé cómo ha salido este capítulo. ¿Serás tan amable de decírmelo? _

_Publicaré antes. Lo intentaré. De verdad. _

_Muchísimas gracias, no os merezco,_

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
